D'azur et d'acier
by Anadyomede
Summary: COMPLETE - Entre une belle mère, des moldus ou Voldemort, 30 OS relatant des bouts de vie de Lucius et Narcissa, pour rire comme pour pleurer. Parait que les Malefoy sont froids et hautains. Sûr et certain ? LMNB
1. Belle Maman

Bonjour !

Alors après maintes réflexions, j'ai décidé de me lancer moi aussi dans un petit recueil de 30 OS sur le couple Narcissa/Lucius pour la communauté 30 Baisers !

Quand j'ai vu les thèmes, j'ai pas pu résister ! Ce sera donc des textes plus au moins courts suivant mon inspiration, mais dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas qu'ils dépasseront les quatre pages ! C'est aussi la première fois que je me lance dans des récits à tendance humoristique, j'espère que vous aimerez :) Bien entendu, certains OS seront plutôt dramatique, mais pas la majorité (Lucius et Narcissa, ils sont plus drôles que tragiques, sinon, je ne m'en sortirai pas !)

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Belle-Maman (si quelqu'un a une autre idée...)

**Thème :** #12 : "De bonne humeur"

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De mémoire de sorcier, Lucius n'a jamais été de bonne humeur lorsqu'il arrive au ministère. Au contraire, il a plutôt l'œil morne et la fâcheuse habitude de hurler sur tout le monde au moindre faux pas. C'est pourquoi, la nuit tombée, ses collègues ne sont pas étonnés de le voir partir en sifflotant et en riant, fier d'avoir réussi à transmettre sa mauvaise humeur aux autres.

Ce qui subitement est plus inquiétant, c'est lorsqu'on aperçoit un Lucius de bon matin, le sourire aux lèvres et trois tasses de café à la main : pour lui et pour ses deux compagnons de service qui manquent de s'étrangler devant tant de générosité.

Ce qui déclenche l'alerte général, c'est de le voir repartir chez lui en reculant et en grognant, comme si son dernier jour avait sonné. Ça dépasse l'imaginaire de tout le ministère et on commence à chercher le piège en lançant des regards très méfiants à l'attention de ses collègues. Peut-être vont-ils être renvoyés ? Peut-être que le monde s'apprête à s'effondrer sous leurs pieds ? Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a drogué ?

Et pourtant, depuis une semaine, Lucius ne se débarrasse pas de sa bonne humeur et les rumeurs vont de bon train. Rumeurs qui, soit-dit en passant, font beaucoup rire Lucius. Il se contente de secouer la tête avec indifférence et d'aller chercher un autre café.

Mais quand même, c'est une semaine, déjà. Une et demi, bientôt ! La curiosité est à son comble. Certains, plus doués que d'autres, commencent à se demander si le fait que sa belle-mère, en visite chez lui, n'y est pas pour quelque chose. Surtout que le vendredi soir, Lucius paraît au bord du suicide alors que le lundi, il revient plus en forme que jamais, content d'aller travailler et plaisantant sur la pluie et le beau temps. Il ne le dit pas mais il est soulagé : ici, au moins, il est bien tranquille. Son _léger_ problème du moment ne vient pas le déranger.

Ce dont il ne se doute pas, c'est que ledit problème sait marcher. Et ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas, c'est qu'il débarque au milieu du bureau et hurle sur sa secrétaire.

Quelques minutes auparavant, tout le monde se baladait tranquillement en mangeant des croissants et en saluant les collègues.

Personne n'a vu entrer cette femme au regard noir et hautain, non, personne n'a fait attention à elle, pas plus qu'à la jeune femme aux traits inquiets qui la suivait derrière en tentant de la raisonner.

Par contre, tout le monde a entendu le cri. Dans l'étage, les gens s'immobilisent. Grand silence. On cherche du regard d'où semble provenir le drame et les sourcils se lèvent tandis qu'on se précipite – très discrètement, bien sûr – vers le bureau de Lucius pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui, à n'en plus douter, restera dans les annales.

La secrétaire a l'air terrorisée et Lucius Malefoy passablement gêné.

C'est que ça hurle fort, là-dedans. Elle a de la voix, la vieille dame et ça tape du point, ça se balance des insultes dans tous les sens, on a presque peur que ça aille plus loin – et des morts au milieu du ministère, ce ne serait pas très bien pour l'image ! Rita Skeeter se déchainerait et le Ministre de la Magie n'aurait plus qu'à démissionner !

Dans tout le bâtiment, on n'entend plus qu'eux et Lucius a bien des envies de meurtres lorsqu'il aperçoit l'attroupement devant sa porte. Ça n'arrête pas la vieille. Elle, elle se déchaîne. Elle trouverait presque ça drôle et on murmure quelques mots qu'elle vient de cracher : « gendre indigne… ennuyeux… malpoli… pas même capable de concevoir un héritier.. ».

Des sourires illuminent chaque visage lorsqu'on voit le très grand et très respecté Lucius Malefoy devenir tout rouge et se mettre à taper du pied comme un enfant de cinq ans. Mais on n'ose pas vraiment rire.

À côté, on reconnaît subitement Narcissa qui est aussi rouge que son époux et essaie de disparaître sous la terre. Alors on comprend. On observe encore quelques secondes celle qui hurle et tout le ministère s'aperçoit que non, ce n'est pas une folle qui s'est échappée de St Mangouste mais Druella Black. Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas encore s'en mordent les doigts. C'est que, pour son âge, elle a gardée une de ces voix…

Quand elle ressort du bureau de son gendre, la foule fait un grand pas en arrière et se remet en mouvement. L'air de rien, on continue à manger son croissant, on classe ses feuilles, on tourne sa baguette en lisant. Lucius, lui, est toujours aussi rouge et Narcissa a un léger sourire d'excuse. Mais très léger. Elle semble surtout sur le point de pleurer.

Il n'est plus du tout de bonne humeur, le Malefoy. Il fusille sa femme, sa secrétaire et ses collègues du regard, prêt à défier quiconque aurait l'audace de commenter ce qui vient de se passer, et beugle à tout le monde de circuler et de se remettre au travail s'ils ne veulent pas être renvoyés.

« JE DETESTE TA MÈRE ! », braille-t-il finalement à l'attention de sa femme.

Elle hausse les épaules et lui envoie un baiser avant de transplaner :

« Je sais chéri, et elle aussi. »

Au ministère, les hurlements de Lucius Malefoy ont redoublés depuis, et il n'est plus du tout de bonne humeur quand il va travailler.

Il ne l'est pas plus lorsqu'il rentre au manoir.

* * *

Voilà ! Un très court OS pour cette fois ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! Personnellement, j'avoue que j'ai pris bien du plaisir à torturer ce pauvre Lucius avec sa belle-mère !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue sur ma lancée ? A vos **review** !

Bisous !

Ana'


	2. Un effluve de toi

Bonsoir !

Ca y est, je me suis décidée à poster le deuxième OS de ce recueil, beaucoup moins joyeux, sur le coup mais ce thème m'inspirait une sorte de folie dans laquelle Lucius pourrait plonger à la mort de sa femme.

Merci à : **Philomoon**, **Ayanne**, **Larousse** et **Zanon** pour leur review !

Surtout que je sais que ce couple n'est pas très lu, alors ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre :** Un effluve de toi (en référence à une chanson de Saez, pour ceux qui connaissent)

**Thème :** #6 : Entre le rêve et la réalité

**Rating :** K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Lucius Malefoy ferme les yeux très fort et se concentre bien, il arrive encore à sentir _son_ odeur. Un mélange de rose et de cannelle, un effluve qui le hante lorsqu'il va dormir et qu'il recherche chaque matin avant d'aller travailler. Cette odeur, c'est elle. Légère et douce. Seulement elle toute entière.

Il sait qu'à présent, elle n'est plus que le fruit de son imagination mais il n'arrive pas encore à bien réaliser ce qui s'est passé.

Dans la chambre à coucher des Malefoy, rien n'a changé car les elfes de maison ont à présent l'interdiction formelle d'y entrer. Les draps sont défaits, les parfums et les maquillages sont éparpillés un peu partout sur la coiffeuse de lady Malefoy et, étendu sur son lit, Lucius attend chaque soir, immobile. Il attend qu'elle revienne, de toutes ses forces il espère.

Mais elle ne vient plus se glisser à côté de lui comme avant.

Ça fait mal. Alors il ferme les yeux assez fort pour que son odeur revienne. Il ne pleure pas. Jamais parce qu'il paraît qu'un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Et si Lucius sait bien jouer un rôle, c'est celui du parfait petit Malefoy, même si, dans ces moments là, ça lui arrive bien souvent de se haïr. Elle n'aimait pas Malefoy, elle aimait Lucius et seulement lui, qu'elle disait, la demoiselle.

Il se dit qu'elle doit être triste à le voir ainsi. Les autres le craignent, lui souhaitent toutes leurs condoléances de loin mais ce ne sont que des mots qui sonnent creux et auxquels il ne répond que par un sourire froid. « Je suis navré, c'est une véritable tragédie » qu'ils disent. Mais quoi, qui est mort ? Narcissa ? Certainement pas. Ou peut-être que… Non.

Dieu qu'il se hait lorsqu'il est conscient à ce point.

Il est resté tard à travailler aujourd'hui. Mais au bout d'un moment, il a dû se faire une raison et est rentré chez lui se reposer. Il n'a pas dîné. N'avait plus faim.

Lucius est allongé dans son grand lit. Il a les yeux fermés, il tend les narines, frémit et l'odeur l'enveloppe tout doucement. Il crispe un peu les doigts, serre les dents et se concentre sur cet effluve imperceptible pour ne pas le perdre. Il se penche légèrement mais ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Plus rien n'a d'importance à par cette odeur à ses côtés, qui enivre ses sens. Les larmes lui brûlent les paupières mais il ne pleure pas, ne doit pas.

Quand Lucius Malefoy s'endort, après s'être retourné mainte fois dans son lit à la recherche d'un corps à ses côtés, il arrive à se souvenir de la douceur de ses baisers. Et, à ces moments là, il ne le sait pas le grand Malefoy mais les larmes glissent le long de ses joues, enfin libres.

Ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est bien trop vrai. Elle est là, à côté de lui, emmitouflée sous les draps, avec ses joues roses et ses yeux clairs. Il l'enlace. Elle se penche vers lui, elle rit quand il embrasse le bout de son nez, ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres… Et lui aussi, il rit, du bonheur de l'avoir enfin retrouvée. Et il sert plus fort contre lui Narcissa pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.

Quand Lucius s'éveille, il a le sourire aux lèvres. Il sait qu'elle est là, qu'il n'a pas tout rêvé mais il n'en parle à personne. C'est son secret et, chaque nuit, il l'attend en silence.

Narcissa n'est pas morte, il en est certain. Elle n'est pas morte, c'est les autres qui mentent parce que, quand Lucius Malefoy ferme les yeux très fort, elle revient, plus vivante que jamais. Et ses doutes s'envolent. Elle est là, contre lui, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

* * *

Celui-ci aussi est très court, je sais ! Mais promis, le prochain sera bien plus long et bien plus joyeux !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bisous !

Ana'


	3. Les premiers samedis du mois

Et je reviens plus vite que prévu avec un nouvel OS !

Comme promis, pas de drame (sauf si vous trouvez que la souffrance de Lucius face à sa belle-mère est tragique, alors là, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous !)

Et oui ! C'est le grand retour de Druella, escortée de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Pauvre Lucius quand même, il doit me haïr parfois :)

Merci à **Zelda-sama**, **Philomoon** et **Ayanne** pour leur gentille review : )

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Le premier samedi du mois

**Thème :** #2 : Nouvelle, lettre

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule et unique fois où Lucius avait été content d'être le premier samedi du mois et c'était juste après son mariage, c'est-à-dire plus d'une vingtaine d'années auparavant, lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas encore sa belle-famille, bien évidemment.

Et pour cause…

À chaque repas, il se demandait pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ par Merlin, avait-il eu l'idée d'épouser une Black ? Son père lui avait pourtant répété une bonne centaine de fois au moins que Druella, la mère de Narcissa, était connue pour détester le monde entier. Et, évidemment, aux dernières nouvelles, Lucius faisait parti du monde.

Aujourd'hui encore, la famille Black au grand complète était là et ils se disputaient gaiement autours de l'immense table à manger. Ils ne criaient, bien sûr, parce qu'ils étaient des Black et que les Black ne criaient pas. Mais presque.

Et, à ce stade de sa vie, Lucius n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie : les tuer.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, mon cher beau-frère ! », fit joyeusement remarquer Bellatrix sans se départir de son grand sourire.

_Tiens ! Quelqu'un me parle !_

« Laisse-le donc ! interrompit Druella. Ma pauvre chérie, tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance d'épouser une statue telle que lui ! soupira-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Narcissa. Il fait la tête à longueur de journée, tu es bien courageuse de le supporter. »

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire désolé en direction de son époux qui, parce qu'il était un Malefoy, ne déversa pas tout le contenu de son verre sur sa belle-mère mais se contenta de s'étrangler à moitié avec le vin et de devenir tout rouge.

_Kof, kof, kof…_

Rodolphus lui tapota amicalement l'épaule :

« T'en fais pas, samedi prochain, ce sera à moi.

– Ouais…, grommela Lucius, sauf que toi, Druella t'aime bien. »

_Et tu couches avec cette idiote de Bellatrix alors elle t'aime bien aussi._ Mais ça, Lucius le garda pour lui, estimant que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment de se mettre son unique allié à dos.

« Tu sais pourquoi, Lucius ? répliqua Rodolphus avec un drôle de sourire. C'est parce que je n'ai pas _ris _quand Andromeda est partie, _moi._ »

Rectification : il n'avait absolument aucun allié autours de cette table.

« Je n'ai _pas_ ris ! se rembrunit-il aussitôt.

– Oh non, absolument pas ! chantonna Bellatrix avait un sourire mauvais. Ce ricanement étouffé que nous avons tous entendu n'était en fait que des larmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, l'air outré, puis la referma.

« Et avec Nott, tu avais parié deux cents gallions qu'elle allait partir, tu te souviens ? »

Rodolphus se délectait de la scène.

Le départ d'Andromeda. Minute. Lucius fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard suspicieux vers son beau-frère dont le sourire, brusquement, se tordit légèrement.

« Rappelle-moi, tu n'avais rien parié, toi, peut-être ? susurra Lucius.

– Moi ? Mais enfin, bien sûr que non !

– Tu… »

Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à écraser son beau-frère, un elfe de maison surgit dans la salle, l'air angoissé, et, s'inclinant profondément tout en évitant le regard de Druella qui semblait tout à fait outré du comportement insolent de cette petite créature, annonça qu'une lettre du jeune Malefoy venait d'arriver et qu'il demandait à ce qu'on la donne immédiatement au Maître.

Aussitôt, toute l'attention se tourna vers Lucius qui s'empressa de relever la tête et se racla la gorge, l'air important. Une seconde de silence, il suffisait décidemment de bien peu pour le rendre heureux dans des moments pareils. Il prit son temps pour ouvrir le parchemin, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Alors ? le pressa Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit de si urgent ? »

Enfin, on se souvenait que c'était _lui_ le maître de maison. Mais il n'avait pas encore dit un mot que déjà Narcissa s'était penchée par-dessus son épaule pour lire à voix haute la lettre :

« S'il vous plaît, veuillez ne pas lire le journal sans vous rappeler que je suis le seul héritier des Black et des Malefoy, et que je vous aime beaucoup. », récita-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eut une longue seconde de silence dramatique qui ne rassura personne. Puis…

« Je vais chercher le journal ! », annonça Druella en bondissant de sa chaise.

Narcissa se tourna immédiatement vers son époux, l'air légèrement affolée à cette idée. Celui-ci haussa vaguement les épaules :

« Voyons, ça ne doit pas être très grav…

– PAR MERLIN ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Narcissa poussa un petit couinement tandis que le journal, suivant de près le hurlement de Druella Black, allait s'écraser au milieu de la pièce.

Durant un seconde, les convives hésitèrent quant à la réaction à prendre. Rester assis en observant, l'air indigné par ce geste – comme le voulait leur éducation de Sang-pur –, la vieille dame qui avait osé jeter le journal en l'air, ou se précipiter sur la Gazette des Sorciers dont le premier titre semblait… intéressant ?

Juste une seconde avant que tous optent pour le deuxième choix.

Lucius fut le premier à atteindre le bout de papier mais il eut à peine le temps de voir l'énorme photo de son fils qui ornait la première page que déjà Bellatrix lui arrachait le tout des mains.

« HÉ ! », s'exclamma-t-il, outré.

– Merlin !

– Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Narcissa s'était précipité sur sa sœur. Lucius lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne :

« Je… je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir, ma tendre…

– Mais… Mais c'est _Drago _!

– Hum… »

Bellatrix tenait toujours le journal entre ses doigts fins et le tournait dans tous les sens, les yeux plissés.

« Qui est cette jeune femme ? marmonna Narcissa.

– Si je ne m'abuse – et si je me fie à ce qu'en dit le journal – il semblerait que ce soit Hermione Granger, ma chère sœur. »

Lucius eut brusquement l'impression que l'heure de sa mort avait sonné et son épouse faillit tomber par terre.

« Tu… tu veux dire… Hermione Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe ? La meilleure amie de Potter ? murmura-t-il.

– Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres qui ont un nom pareil ?

– Mais ! Mais ils _s'embrassent _! s'étrangla Lucius en ouvrant de grands yeux scandalisés.

– Bravo, cher beau-frère, railla Bellatrix. Très bon sens de l'observation ! »

À cette remarque, Rodolphus eut le très grand malheur de lâcher un léger ricanement. Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur lui et il devint blême.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ?, demanda Druella avec une voix non seulement trop basse mais également trop calme.

– Euh… Je…

– Vous _osez_ trouver ça _drôle _?

– Mais…

– Bouche-toi les oreilles, cher beau-frère, susurra alors Lucius. Je crois que tu viens de redescendre dans l'estime de ta belle-mère. »

Lucius lança un sourire glacial à Rodolphus qui semblait pétrifié devant les hurlements de sa belle-mère qui ne tardèrent pas à envahir toute la maison et en profita pour reprendre le journal à Bellatrix. Son fils venait peut-être de déshonorer toute la famille, mais au moins, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'allait plus être le seul à souffrir dans ces repas de famille. Il se sentit étrangement de bonne humeur.

Finalement, elle n'était pas si mal, cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

* * *

Et voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Sur le coup, j'étais inspiré, jcrois que jcommence à adorer cette famille ! C'est grave, vous croyez ?

Une **review** pour la fin ?

Et pour le prochain, vous préférez un joyeux où Lucius est encore traumatisé, ou un triste principalement avec Narcissa ?

Bisous

Ana'


	4. Seulement dixième de la liste ?

Voilà, j'ai réussis à écrire ce quatrième baiser (une inspiration subite du dimanche soir - eh oui toutes les excuses sont bonnes pourvue de ne pas apprendre mon voc d'allemand !)

Alors lui, il est pour toi Margounette chérie :) Parce qu'on est mardi et je sais que maintenant, t'as enfin lu HP7 (m'étonne pas que tu pionces encore à midi, après avoir passé des nuits blanches à lire ce pavé), tu sais qui est mort donc ta dépression commence (et la mienne recommence). J'ai fais avec les moyens de bord, hein ! J'peux pas faire revivre tout le monde, malheureusement, j'suis pas encore assez riche pour payer JKR afin qu'elle préserve certains de nos amours. Mais t'en fais pas, notre amour principal est toujours vivant, avec ses beaux yeux et tout. Allez, ça aurait pu être pire, nan ? Hum… Mais siii ; )

Bon, en tout cas, cet OS ne tient pas compte de HP7, ni rien du tout. De toute façon, les Malefoy ne risquent pas grande chose et encore moins les Malefoy ado ! Eh oui, parce que cette fois, c'est eux que je vais torturer (pauvre Lucius, déjà à seize ans il souffrait terriblement :D)

Et puis un grand merci à : **Rosaleis**, **C Elise**, **Dame** **Angélique** **Malfoy**, **Célia**, **Zelda-sama**, **Philomoon**, **Ayanne**, **Zanon**, **Margaux.R.**, **Petitefolle** et **Lady Cecilia Cornwell** !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Seulement dixième de la liste ?

**Thème :** #10 : # 10

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« MALEFOY ! »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une adolescente rouge de colère et, encore une fois, le jeune Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, troisième du nom, ne put s'empêcher de maudire ce stupide directeur, Albus Dumbledore (déjà, avec un nom pareil…) qui permettait aux filles de se rendre où bon leurs semblait tandis qu'eux, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient des _hommes_ ne pouvaient aller dire un petit bonjour – en tout bien tout honneur, bien évidemment – aux Serpentardes sans finir en bas des escaliers. C'était la preuve d'un machisme considérable et en plus…

Ça y est, il était de mauvaise humeur.

Et en plus, cette loi idiote permettait à l'autre cruche de débarquer au milieu de _son_ dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? grogna-t-il en prenant bien soin de la toiser de haut en bas, regard que Narcissa lui rendit bien volontiers.

– Une explication, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qui étouffait de haine.

– Ben voyons… », soupira-t-il en retournant à son livre.

Pour une fois qu'il était bien tranquille, il fallait qu'une idiote vienne lui faire une scène pour une quelconque raison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la trainer ici, d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait encore jamais couché avec elle, non ? Étrange…

« Sur quoi, l'explication ? demanda-t-il alors, un peu plus curieux.

– Sur _ça _! », piailla-t-elle en lui collant un bout de papier sous le nez et en manquant de lui casser ce dernier.

Lucius fit un bond en arrière tout en essayant de garder la classe des Malefoy – au moins avait-il essayé, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mais t'es malade ! s'exclama-t-il furieusement.

– MOI ? hurla-t-elle – et le jeune homme eut soudain très peur pour ses oreilles sensibles. C'est _moi_ qui suis malade ? _Pourquoi y a-t-il mon prénom sur la liste des filles que tu comptes baiser ?_

– Euh… »

Malade et vulgaire, la gamine. Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler les bonnes manières avant de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour exprimer ce genre de pensées. La jeune fille avait l'air particulièrement dangereuse et il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir aussi jeune.

Il préféra alors examiner plus attentivement le papier qu'elle tenait à la main et blêmit au fil de sa lecture.

_Et merde._

« Narcissa…, commença-t-il en se demandant par quoi allait-il bien pouvoir continuer sa phrase pour calmer la furie qui lui faisait face. Ma chère petite Narcissa…

– Je vais te noyer dans le lac. »

Par pure précaution, il jeta un regard en arrière et maudit sa malchance. Merlin, il était définitivement coincé. Devant cette tarée prête à le tuer et derrière une grande baie vitrée. Chute garantie du troisième étage. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça laissait à désirer.

Donc, il disait…

« Narcissa chérie, voyons, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir ! Tu n'étais que dixième sur la liste ! La dernière ! Le temps de conclure avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe d'Evans, l'année aurait pris fin ! Je… j'ai juste mis ton nom parce qu'il me fallait bien une dixième personne pour remplir la liste… Hum… »

À voir le regard haineux de la jeune fille, ce n'était pas exactement les mots qu'elle attendait.

« Dis tout de suite que tu me trouves trop moche pour toi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

– Euh… mais non, je…

– Oh ! _Pardon_ monsieur ! _Toutes mes excuses _de ne pas être assez belle pour que tu veuilles coucher avec moi ! glapit-elle, définitivement hystérique. Vraiment, je suis _navrée _!

– Mais pas du tout… mais… voyons, Black, ça n'a rien à voir…

– _Ah non ?_

– Si tu veux on peut coucher ensemble, ce n'est pas un probl…

– MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS COUCHER AVEC TOI, ESPÈCE DE SOUS-MERDE ! TU COMPRENDS ? JAMAIS, _JAMAIS_ JE NE COUCHERAI AVEC UN IMBÉCILE TEL QUE TOI ! »

Cette fois, il sentit le danger arriver et lorsque Black se précipita sur lui, il s'empressa de faire trois pas de côté.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent extrêmement floues dans son esprit. À résumé, ça donnerait : masse rouge qui court tout droit, blanc, bruit de verre brisé, blanc, cri étouffé, panique, blanc. La main de Narcissa se retrouva brusquement accrochée à la sienne et tout son poids faillit bien entrainer le pauvre Lucius de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ce dernier mit d'ailleurs un moment avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

« Malefoy ! couina la jeune fille en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du Serpentard. Malefoy, me lâche pas ! S'il te plaît, je m'excuse mais me lâche pas ! »

Devant, Narcissa Druella Lycoris Black, deuxième du nom, se balançait dangereusement dans le vide, terrifiée.

_Merde, merde, merde._

« Euh… t'en fais pas, je te tiens. Merde – pour l'instant, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire la situation – mais qu'est-ce que t'es lourde ! Euh… Attends ! Prend mon autre main… Mais arrête de tirer, tu veux nous tuer tous les deux ou quoi ?... Oui je sais, tu ne fais pas exprès mais je ne suis pas un connard, je suis en train d'essayer de te sauver la vie, figure-toi… Hum, pff… Fais un effort !... Putain, Black, mais arrête de piailler ! Ton _autre_ main, j'ai dis ! Bien, passe ta jambe maintenant… _Oui, évidemment que par-dessus la fenêtre ! Où la passer d'autre ?_

– Mais ma jupe ! Ça va déchirer ma jupe !

– … On s'en fout de ta jupe ! Tu préfère faire un vol plané de vingt mètres ? Si c'est ça, je te lâche tout de suite, y'a aucun problème !

– Ça se voit que ce n'est pas _toi_ qui l'a payée ! Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté, hein ? Tu sais ça ?

– Black ! Espèce de… – Lucius poussa un profond sourire et serra les dents pour refouler l'envie de la voir disparaître de sa vue. Je te la rachèterai ! Voilà ! Contente ? Passe ta jambe maintenant ! »

Après une ultime hésitation, Narcissa finit par obéir, à contrecœur, et un grand crack s'ensuivit :

« Ma jupe ! gémit-elle.

– Je te la rachèterai, j'ai dit ! Et bouge-toi parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée, moi, figure-toi ! »

Toujours agrippée à Lucius, la jeune fille se hissa enfin jusqu'au dortoir et, blême, s'écroula dans les bras du Serpentard qui hésita entre partir en courant et… eh bien, rester, l'enlacer et tenter une vague approche.

« Malefoy ! »

Il sursauta et la fusilla du regard.

« Quoi, cette fois ?

– Tu ne penses pas _sérieusement_ que je vais t'embrasser alors que par ta faute je viens de massacrer ma plus belle jupe et manquer de me tuer en tombant de _ton_ dortoir, hein ?

– Oh, tais-toi, Black ! grogna Lucius, affreusement touché dans son amour-propre. Rend-moi ma liste et tire-toi. »

Soudain, une évidence le frappa de plein fouet : les mains de Narcissa étaient vides. _Vides !_

« Black…, murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Où est ma liste ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Malefoy ? J'étais suspendue dans le vide ! Tu crois que j'allais me préoccuper de ta stupide liste ?

– …

– Non mais vraiment ! – elle esquissa une moue outrée.

– Où est-elle ?

– En bas, je présume, marmonna-t-elle. Avec mes chaussures.

– Que… QUOI ! »

S'étranglant à moitié, Lucius se précipita à la fenêtre et baissa la tête. Une petite foule d'élèves s'était formée et, de là, il distinguait parfaitement cet imbécile de Potter qui tenait un bout de papier entre ses doigts, qu'il semblait lire à voix haute.

Un court instant, il songea que sauter pouvait être la bonne solution. Par Merlin… Sa si précieuse liste…

« Narcissa chérie…, susurra-t-il sans se retourner. Tu as exactement trois secondes pour disparaître de ma vue si tu ne veux pas aller rejoindre tes foutues chaussures en bas…

– N'oublie pas de ma racheter ma jupe !

– HORS DE MA VUE ! »

Un rire cristallin lui parvint lorsque la porte du dortoir claqua. Alors il finit lui aussi par esquisser un léger sourire.

* * *

Pour le prochain OS, je vais laisser ce pauvre Lucius se remettre de ses émotions et m'attaquer à Narcissa !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage !

Bisous

Ana'


	5. Café noir

Et voilà un nouvel OS avec un Lucius méchant, pour changer.

Profitez pour le haïr à votre aise parce que y'en aura pas des tonnes, des Lucius comme ça.

Encore une fois, je ne tiens pas compte de HP7 que presque tout le monde a lu maintenant. (D'ailleurs, je repars en dépression. Margaux, j'y crois toujours pas : Drago chauve ! Horreur et damnation...)

Encore merci à : **Dame** **Angélique** **Malfoy**, **Ykyrya**, **Philomoon**, **Margaux.R.**, **Petitefolle**, **Vivi** et **Lady Cecilia Cornwell** !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Café noir

**Thème :** #27 : Débordement

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle ne fait pas attention à la tasse de café qu'elle est en train de se servir. Elle regarde fixement le liquide fumant qui déborde, les gouttes lui brûlent les doigts, salissent le plan de travail mais elle n'esquisse pas un geste pour arrêter le drame qui se joue face à elle.

Ses lèvres tremblent.

Narcissa a les yeux grands ouverts et contemple le vide qui se dessine devant elle. Se mord la lèvre.

Sa main aussi tremble. Beaucoup. Elle ne devrait pas. Se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu, c'est pitoyable. Qu'elle laisse ça aux autres, à ces femmes faibles qui croient que rien ne peut les atteindre. Celles qui tombent au moindre coup du sort. Alors qu'elle… elle ne demandait rien. Rien du tout.

Elle se répète qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle savait que ça arriverait forcément, que tout allait se terminer ainsi, que ce n'est pas sa faute, non, certainement pas la sienne parce qu'elle a toujours été une bonne épouse et une bonne mère. Le problème ne vient que de lui. Purement et simplement, lui qui a toujours été trop distant, trop absent. C'est lui le faible il a toujours été inconstant alors c'est uniquement sa faute à lui si tout se brise à présent. Elle se répète encore une fois ces mots dans sa tête mais elle sait que c'est faux.

Ses caprices, ses crises, tout a finit par prendre le dessus.

C'est pitoyable. Elle n'est même plus capable de se mentir.

Ses manies de petite fille riche, son besoin de perfection et malgré sa bonne éducation… ça ne pouvait pas suffire.

Au milieu de la cuisine, ce liquide brûlant partout autours d'elle, Narcissa s'est tournée face au mur et elle attend. Elle attend qu'on vienne lui apprendre qu'elle a eu tord. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. On ne lui a pas dit quoi faire dans une situation pareille. Alors elle ne fait rien.

Et bien sûr, le café continue de déborder. Il la brûle de partout, elle a l'impression que la chaleur se renverse sur sa tête et dégouline, déchire sa peau.

Au fond, c'est d'un cliché le rôle de la femme trompée… Mais elle, elle s'en fiche. Elle a collectionné les clichés, toute sa vie.

« Maman ? »

C'est une petite voix hésitante qui a prononcé ce mot tout en douceur et Narcissa sursaute devant la tendresse qui en ressort. La cafetière va s'écraser par terre et s'explose en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Ça fait un bruit monstre et elle s'en veut. C'était une si jolie cafetière, ancienne, comme on n'en fait plus et qui appartenait à sa grand-mère.

Le _Reparo_ n'y changera rien. De toute façon, elle n'a pas la force de sortir sa baguette pour arranger les dégâts. À la place, elle se tourne vers l'enfant immobile et tente de lui faire un sourire.

Mais cet effort lui fait mal au cœur.

« Maman, tu pleures ? »

Maman. Elle voudrait que Drago le répète encore et encore. Pour s'en imprégner toute entière, pour pouvoir approuver, sentir de partout que oui, c'est elle. Elle, même si elle n'a jamais prononcé ce mot. Même s'il a formé comme un manque au creux de son ventre, oui, elle pleure, oui, peut-être. Mais elle se rappelle aussi que les Black, tout comme les Malefoy, ne pleurent pas et n'appellent jamais leur mère _maman_. Alors quoi ? L'enfant répète sa question en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle voudrait lui dire de s'arrêter, de ne plus bouger, de la laisser disparaître. Ce qui se dresse face à elle, Narcissa ne le connaît pas et ça lui fait peur.

« Maman ? »

Elle voudrait se pencher vers lui et caresser sa petite tête blonde. Elle voudrait, tout contre son oreille, lui dire de se taire. Que Maman ne pleure pas, que c'est juste que, tu sais, Maman a un peu mal au cœur, mais ce n'est rien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Toutes les mamans du monde passent par là. C'est des histoires tellement banales qu'elles en feraient presque rire. On ne les écoute plus, on les rejette.

Les mots ne sortent pas. Elle reste là à regarder son enfant, le cœur battant et les lèvres sèches.

« C'est à cause de Papa ? »

Elle secoue négativement la tête et son regard redevient froid. Il ne faut pas qu'il comprenne. Il ne doit pas. Sinon, elle va devenir faible. Alors elle se redresse, lui sourit plus fort, se pare à nouveau des ses apparences.

Ses lèvres frémissent lorsque Drago se jette dans ses bras et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle n'a pas le courage de le repousser et de toute façon, une minute plus tard, il est déjà reparti. Avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant de six ans.

Alors Narcissa retourne à son café. Elle se penche et ramasse délicatement un bout de porcelaine entre ses doigts. Il est si fin… Elle le serre le plus fort possible dans sa main et il explose, lui troue la peau. Mais elle n'a pas si mal, finalement…

Il y a du sang sur sa paume. Et à nouveau, elle sourit.

Du sang… aujourd'hui, lorsque Lucius est revenu, il flottait autours de lui une lourde odeur de fleur d'oranger. Ce parfum vient de sortir et il fait fureur sur Londres. Elle le reconnaîtrait parmi mille parce qu'elle s'est déjà arrêtée et a hésité à l'acheter. Elle ne l'achètera plus, à présent.

Et sur les lèvres de Narcissa se mêle un goût de café noir et de désillusions gâchées.

* * *

Quel affreux Lucius qui ose tromper sa femme ! :)

A bientôt et merci pour vos review qui me font vraiment plaisir !

Bisous

Ana'


	6. L'albatros

Je suis une lente, c'est terrible, je suis un vrai mollusque ! Mille excuses !

Je sais, ça fait trois siècle que j'ai posté, je dirais même que ça fait trois siècle que j'ai pas écris sur Narcissa et Lucius jusqu'à ce matin et je m'empresse donc de vous poster ce nouvel OS avant qu'on ne vienne m'assassiner dans mon lit !

Mais c'est que, vous voyez, y'a la chimie où je comprend rien, y'a les maths où j'ai répondu à une question sur les trois posée pour mon test, et puis y'a l'allemand mardi et une grille d'analyse de trois pages en histoire pour jeudi avec un texte que je n'ai pas encore compris.

Bref, je vous assure, je ne suis pas morte, je vais de ce pas me remettre au boulot !

Merci beaucoup à : **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**, **Dame Angélique Malfoy**, **Gaby LC**, **Petite folle**, **Ayanne**, **Margaux.R.**, **Plumière**, **Philomoon** et **Zanon** !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **L'albatros.

**Thème :** #29 : Le bruit des vagues

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De là où elle se trouve, Narcissa a l'impression de sentir les vagues s'enfoncer dans sa chair brûlante. Elle pourrait partir. Elle y pense. Elle caresse l'idée, les yeux fixés sur un albatros qui se tortille dans les airs, juste au-dessus de la mer, sans avancer pour autant.

Elle le regarde faire, elle se dit qu'il est stupide. Qu'il devrait s'arrêter, changer de sens et se laisser emporter par le vent. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Au lieu de ça, il s'entête, il y met toutes ses forces.

Il n'est pas comme elle.

Elle est accroupie sur le sable, appuyée contre une grosse pierre qui lui rentre dans les côtes.

À d'autres moments, elle aurait mal, elle aurait froid et elle aurait voulu qu'on lui prépare au moins un thé. Il est l'heure. Mais à cet instant précis, elle est bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle a comme une envie de pleurer qui lui tiraille le ventre.

Elle avait cru que… oh, elle ne sait même plus exactement ! Elle a cru tellement de choses, elle s'y est accrochée, il lui avait dit, lui-même, il lui avait promis qu'il allait trouver une solution, qu'ils seraient invincibles. _Invincibles._ C'était ses mots à lui.

Elle pense à son mariage, à tous ces bons moments au-delà de l'apparence et à l'enfant qui ne tardera pas à naître. Narcissa a l'angoisse qui remonte, lentement, jusqu'à sa gorge et des larmes qui se collent aux cils.

Elle se répète qu'il l'aime mais parfois, elle voudrait qu'il mente. Comme ça, elle aurait une bonne raison pour le haïr. Et elle pourrait partir.

Au loin, elle entend quelques autres cris d'oiseaux et le bruit des vagues qui se fracassent contre les rochers, juste à ses pieds. Un peu haut et elle pourrait plonger dans l'eau mais à la place, elle s'étire et trempe le bout du pied. C'est glacé.

Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, lorsqu'il est revenu ce matin, elle a choisi de transplaner ici, dans leur maison de vacance. Ça ravive les souvenirs et c'est affreux. Ça lui rentre de partout, ça tremble tout contre son cœur. Quand elle lève les yeux au ciel, elle sent la douleur qui enfle de plus en plus fort.

Alors elle ferme les yeux mais cette tête de mort revient immédiatement la narguer. Elle scintille, on dirait qu'elle lui sourie. Qu'il est laid, ce tatouage sur la peau si pâle de Lucius. Qu'il est vulgaire…Elle secoue la tête mais l'image refuse de partir. Se mordant la lèvre, elle rouvre les yeux parce que sinon, c'est encore pire.

Narcissa frissonne. Ses doigts sont crispés sur la pierre. Elle a terriblement froid mais n'a aucune envie de retourner chez elle. Lucius doit être en train de l'attendre au Manoir et ici, elle n'a ni clé ni habit ni nourriture. Tant pis. Elle attendra qu'il la retrouve. Parce qu'il lui avait promis, il lui avait juré que jamais il ne se mettrait dans ces idioties. Lui-même disait que ce prétendu Lord n'était qu'un intrus, une farce.

Pourtant, il l'a rejoint. Et la jeune femme sait que cette histoire ne pourra pas bien se finir alors elle pense toujours à fuir mais elle n'est pas assez courageuse, elle ne peut pas tourner le dos à son éducation, à ses valeurs, à son confort. Elle a besoin de Lucius, de la sécurité que ce mariage implique et puis, elle l'aime, cet homme, même si elle ne devrait plus.

Voilà, il est là le problème. Elle l'aime.

Le ciel s'est assombrit et il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Des gouttes d'eau coulent sur son visage. Elle ne bouge pas.

Lorsque Lucius vient la rejoindre, lorsque ses lèvres effleurent les siennes, elle se laisse aller à son étreinte. Il ne dit rien. Il ne râle pas d'avoir dû faire le tour de leurs maisons avant de la trouver et il ne lui avoue pas que, un court instant, il a cru qu'elle partait. Il n'a jamais douté d'elle.

Et elle, elle sait qu'elle aura tout le temps pour regretter. Mais plus tard. Demain, dans un mois, dans une année. Quelle importance tant qu'il leur reste quelques secondes de répit.

Elle pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son époux avec l'espoir d'oublier une seconde qu'elle est passée du titre d'épouse Malefoy à celui de femme d'un Mangemort.

Ce sont quelques secondes d'éternité.

Lucius l'enlace. Il voudrait la serrer fort, encore plus fort contre son cœur et balayer tout ce qui vient de se passer. Son tatouage lui fait toujours un peu mal, comme pour que jamais il n'oublie qu'à présent, il est au service d'un homme plus puissant. Mais il serre les dents. Il s'en veut. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas – et qu'elle ne devra pas savoir – c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Quel que soit le prix à payer. Pour Lucius, il aurait sans hésiter sacrifier son épouse. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une belle image, elle ne lui aurait servi à rien.

Il la regarde. Narcissa est belle. Elle a pleuré et cette idée lui serre le cœur.

Alors il ferme les yeux à son tour et ils restent là, immobiles, à contempler la mer.

Un peu plus loin, il y a cet albatros qui commence à s'épuiser.

* * *

Roooh, pauvre petite Narcissa chérie d'amour ! Elle va sortir complètement dépressive de mes 30 baisers si je continue comme ça !

À tout bientôt j'espère !

Laissez moi vos impressions ! On reccomence à traumatiser Lucius pour se venger ou on continue avec Cissy ?

Bisous

Ana'


	7. Histoire d'alcool

Bonsoir !

Alors en ce moment, je suis sequestrée chez moi à cause de mes révisions, ce qui n'est pas plus mal puisque j'ai enfin réussi à terminer cet OS qui traînait dans mes documents depuis trois siècles mais qui refusait de se finir tout seul, l'indigne !

Merci beaucoup à : **Philomoon, Lady Cecilia Cornwell, Ayanne, Margaux.R., Quaithe, Petitefolle, Plumière, Rosaleis, Ushitora et Bec-de-Lily** !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Histoire d'alcool

**Thème :** #5 : "J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« À quand on est jeune, beau et célibataire ! », brailla Lucius en renversant la moitié du verre qu'il tenait à la main sur sa chemise.

Il n'y prêta aucune attention et se dépêcha de trinquer avec les autres Serpentards, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Rodolphus fronça les sourcils en observant la scène pour le moins _désespérante_ et tourna la tête vers Bellatrix qui lapait tranquille son whisky Pur Feu, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son fiancé.

« Dis-moi, amour…, marmonna-t-il, c'est quoi, son quatrième verre, à Malefoy ?

– Sixième, répondit-elle, indifférente.

– Ah oui, quand même… »

Il marmonna quelque chose au sujet de la classe des Sangs-purs que Bellatrix ne se donna pas la peine de comprendre et chercha à nouveau des yeux Lucius, ou plutôt l'espèce d'alcoolique dépressif qui se dressait face à lui et qui courait à travers toute la pièce en hurlant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que le célibat.

« En tout cas, on peut dire que ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussi de rompre avec ta sœur. », déclara Rodolphus.

Bellatrix étouffa un ricanement et alluma une cigarette :

« Tu plaisantes ! Moi je suis bien contente : sa dépression est un des spectacles les plus divertissants que j'ai eu à contempler dans ma vie. Presque mieux que le jour où Narcissa se fit attaquer par un balais moldu ensorcelé.

– Le pauvre, quand même… Tiens ! Regarde ! Il s'échappe !

– Mais non, il va juste reprendre un verre. »

Elle ricana encore – mais plus fort – en voyant Lucius trébucher et briser ledit verre avant même d'avoir eu le temps de revenir vers la troupe de Serpentards qui n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer – ah, tiens, il n'était plus debout ! –, le jeune Malefoy faillit démolir une chaise en tentant de se relever puis repartit immédiatement dans la direction opposée en espérant que, peut-être, personne n'avait remarqué sa chute. Il arriva en titubant devant l'une des dernières bouteilles de whisky. Mais Rabastan se tenait près de cette dernière, la tête bien droite et les lèvres serrées. Lorsque Lucius tendit une main pour attraper l'alcool, le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard furieux :

« Tu arrêtes tout de suite de boire ! ordonna-t-il en faisant scintiller son insigne de préfet.

– Non ! Arrière, maudit Lestrange ! Ôte-toi de ma bouteille !

– Étrange, susurra Bellatrix à Rodolphus. Ton frère est devenu sage et raisonnable, maintenant ? Il veut sauver l'autre idiot de la décadence ?

– Il faut croire, ma chère.

– DONNE-MOI CE VERRE TOUT DE SUITE ET VA DORMIR !

– T'APPROCHE PAS, J'TE DIS ! C'EST À MOI ! »

Ce fut pourtant un Rabastan beaucoup moins sobre qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître devant son frère aîné et le reste des Serpentards qui arracha le septième – ou huitième – verre que Lucius Malefoy venait de se resservir et qu'il s'apprêtait à vider allégrement cul sec.

« REND MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE MAUDIS JUSQU'À LA TREIZIÈME GÉNÉRATION ! »

Un nouveau bruit de verre cassé suivit le hurlement furieux de Lucius, puis plusieurs autres avant que le jeune Lestrange ne devienne blême.

« Ce n'est pas en buvant comme un trou que ta petite Black va revenir ! », cracha-t-il.

Regard noir de Lucius Malefoy :

« M'en fous de Narcissa.

– C'est _quand même_ à cause d'elle que tu es bourré, je te ferai remarquer.

– C'est pas vrai. Je suis pas bourré. C'EST TOI !

– Ne sont-ils pas adorable ? ironisa Bellatrix en se délectant de la scène ?

– Et ta sœur, alors, comment elle va ? s'informa tranquille Rodolphus.

– Oh, elle… Elle pleurniche sûrement un peu dans sa chambre mais c'est toujours plus classe que de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde comme cet imbécile, là ! Parfois, j'en viendrais même à me demander ce que les Malefoy ont bien pu inculquer à leur fils unique. Il n'a aucune tenue.

– Mmmm… »

Un ange passa. Un troupeau d'ange, même. Quelques verres voltigèrent ainsi que des insultes puis un drôle de silence pas très rassurant suivi d'un gloussement général. Rodolphus se redressa et chercha Lucius des yeux.

« Où est-ce qu'il va encore, cette fois ?

– M'enfin, Rodolphus ! Tu veux son emploi du temps ou bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire où _Lucius Malefoy_ va ? Regarde ! – Bellatrix agita une main sous le nez de son fiancé – Je suis là, _moi _! Ce n'est pas plus intéressant, peut-être ?

– Mais si, mais si, c'est juste que…, grommela le jeune.

– Va plutôt me chercher à boire, veux-tu ? coupa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

– Mais regarde ! Ce n'est pas du dortoir de ta sœur qu'il s'approche ? »

À ces mots, Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, se redressa et écrasa sa cigarette :

« Quoi ? Où ça ?

– Là.

– NARCISSAAAAA ! beugla Lucius au même instant tout en soulevant difficilement un premier pied afin de gravir les escaliers qui le séparait du dortoir des quatrièmes années.

– Mais quel imbécile ! Il ne va quand même pas monter ! Il ne peut pas ! »

Non, effectivement, il ne pouvait. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi Lucius fit un magnifique vol plané sitôt que son pied droit eût touché la première marche.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est fait mal ? s'informa aussitôt Rodolphus – par principe.

– Mais non ! Une petite chute de temps en temps, ça ne peut faire que du bien aux idiots de son genre. Ils en ressortent toujours plus fort et c'est important pour la suite de leur vie, déclara la jeune brune en se rallumant une cigarette. Tu comprends ?

– Non.

– Ne t'en fais pas – Bellatrix déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres – Peut-être que toi aussi tu devrais tomber une ou deux fois. », rajouta-t-elle, un sourire des plus candides aux lèvres.

Rodolphus jugea plus prudent d'ignorer purement et simplement la dernière remarque de la jeune fille.

En haut des escaliers, la porte du dortoir de Narcissa s'ouvrit brusquement et, durant un court instant de silence, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la petite blonde qui se précipita en direction de Lucius avec, sur le visage, le visage de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre. Le jeune homme, lui, tentait encore de se relever mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement dès qu'il l'aperçut :

« Narcissa !

– CONNARD ! »

Un terrible _clac_ retentit dans toute la pièce avant que les conversations, soudainement devenues des murmures, reprennent. Rodolphus grimaça et eut mal pour Malefoy.

« C'est drôle, remarqua-t-il ensuite. Ta sœur devient toute rouge lorsqu'elle est en colère. »

Bellatrix ricana et se rassit sur les genoux du jeune brun :

« N'est-ce pas ? Elle a hérité ça de notre mère.

– Ouais. Ce n'est pas la seule, hein chérie ?

– … Qu'est.-ce que tu entends exactement par là ?

– Bah… Toi aussi tu as pris cette caractéristique de ta mère. »

Bellatrix releva brutalement la tête et fusilla Rodolphus du regard tandis que Narcissa se déchainait sur Lucius.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi : _Je ne deviens pas rouge._

– JE M'EN FOUS, JE TE DÉTESTE, TU RESSEMBLES À UN PAUVRE TYPE LORSQUE TU ES COUCHÉ COMME CA PAR TERRE ! hurla la plus jeune Black en tapant du pied.

– Bah…. Quand même un peu, Bella d'amour. Regarde rien que maintenant, tes joues…

– Cissy…, gémit Lucius. J'voulais pas tu sais…

– Mes joues sont _blanches_, Lestrange. C'est clair ?

– Justement pas très _clair_, non…

– SALAUD, SALAUD, SALAUD ! TU NE VOULAIS PAS, HEIN ? NON, TU NE VOULAIS SURTOUT PAS COUCHER AVEC CETTE CONNE D'IVANA ! CA A DÛ ÊTRE _TERRIBLEMENT DUR_ DE LE FAIRE ! COMME TU AS DÛ _SOUFFRIR _!

– Mais je t'aime ! Et je peux pas aimer Ivana si je t'aime déjà toi, tu comprends ?

– … Cela dit, tu sais chérie, ce n'est pas grave si tu deviens rouge lorsque tu es en colère. Au contraire, ça te rend très attrayante. Si tu veux, je peux aller te chercher un miroir pour te montrer ce que ça donne ?

– TU SAIS OÙ TU PEUX TE LE METTRE, TON MIROIR ?

– Fermez-la ! Y'a tous les profs de Poudlard qui sont en train d'arriver avec vos conneries ! »

L'élève qui venait de conclure les hurlements avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers lorsque Bellatrix sortit sa baguette pour réduire à néant celui qui avait osé lui parler avec si peu de respect. A la place, elle se déchaina sur ce qui restait.

« Eh bah voilà ! siffla-t-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur qui repoussait les mains de Lucius avec la pointe de son talon. Vous êtes contents, hein ? À cause de vous, Slughorn va nous mettre au moins quatre heures de retenues !

– Tout à fait ! soupira Rodolphus – et il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière en signe de paix – Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir avant qu'il n'arrive ! »

Bellatrix se laissa tant bien que mal embrasser mais, à peine avaient-ils atteint le bas des escaliers que la voix, à nouveau douce et timide, de Narcissa s'éleva :

« Et euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

– Qui ?... – Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et lança un regard glacé à Lucius, toujours effondré par terre – Hum. Rabastan ne joue plus aux bonnes âmes charitables ?

– Rabastan _emmerde_ la famille Malefoy ! », lui répondit une voix lointaine.

Bellatrix grogna quelques mots que Rodolphus ne voulut pas particulièrement comprendre et lança un regard noir à sa jeune sœur qui se tenait immobile parmi les débris de verres et de bouteilles vides.

« Lucius, debout ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement, à court de meilleure idée.

– Non.

– … Ce n'était pas une question, imbécile ! Lève-toi immédiatement et retourne dans ta chambre !

– Non.

– Très bien. Alors reste par terre mais alors prends bien soin de préciser que nous n'y sommes pour rien et que ce bordel est entièrement ta faute.

– NON ! J'ai quelque chose à dire. »

Bellatrix maudit Merlin, les Malefoy et tous les Serpentards du monde

« Alors dépêche-toi, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle.

– De toute façon, déclara-t-il en prenant un air grave, c'est pas à toi que je parle. C'est à Cissy. Et tu sais quoi, Cissy ? Ça, je le dirai jamais à Ivana ! Jamais !

– Ma sœur est heureuse de l'entendre, Malefoy.

– Narcissa quoi ?

– _Quoi ?_

– Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Dix ans plus tard, Rodolphus riait toujours en se souvenant de la tête des deux sœurs Black. Cette scène-là resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite :) Jvais aller piocher mon prochain thème maintenant, jsais pas encore si je pars dans le tragique ou si je continue dans cette voie avec Lucius qui se ridiculise toujours un peu plus.

Votre avis ?

À bientôt !

Ana'


	8. Bonbons & Sentiments I

Hum. Si il y a encore quelqu'un à lire, alors ce quelqu'un sera très heureux de savoir que NON je ne suis pas morte et NON je n'abandonne pas mon recueil sur Lucius et Narcissa. Bon, bon, je sais, ça fait exactement 5 mois et 2 jours que je n'ai strictement rien posté mais à vrai dire, en plus de ne pas avoir d'inspiration, bah j'avais pleins de trucs à faire et surtout, j'étais dans ma super phase 'J'en ai marre d'écrire des fanfictions.' Je me suis donc essayée à un original, ce qui a donné 46 pages écrites pour... bah pour un peu rien.

Donc voilà, je suis de retour et surtout JE SUIS EN VACANCE ! Héhé :D Ca y est, c'est fini l'école ! Et dans 13 jours, je vais voir Margaux.R. ça fait être funny tout ça.

Mais en ce moment, je suis en deuil. C'est affreux, terrible, monstrueux : la Suisse est définitivement éliminée de l'euro. Triste.  
C'est pas parce qu'on est nul, hein, nooon, absolument pas ! C'est parce qu'on a essayé de tuer notre capitaine, voilà, c'est pas notre faute, si on l'avait pas blessé, on aurait gagné parce que notre ballon de foot sur le jet d'eau, eh bah il est pire classe. Même s'il nous a tous ruiné en se cassant trois jours après avoir été installé. Et qu'il nous a encore ruiné quand on a dû le faire réparer. Genève c'est BIEN :) Bon, bon, je sais, je divague un peu. Mais c'est parce que j'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit et que je commence à stresser à l'idée de devoir : Prendre mon bain, arranger ma frange qui part en vrille, m'habiller, me maquiller ET me faire les ongles d'ici à dans deux heures. Qui a dit que c'était facile la vie ? :D

(aaaaaaah jsuis en vacaaaaaaaaance !)

Hum.

Pardon ;)

Merci à : **Petitefolle**, **Dame Angélique Malefoy**, **DR Ciboulette**, **C Elise**, **Margaux.R.**, **Philomoon**, **Rosaleis**, **Plumière**, **Quaithe**, **Bec-de-Lily**, **Hermy**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Rita Aizawa**,**Nebulleuse**, **Lady** **Cecilia** **Cornwell**, **Selemba**, **Jits** et **Tigrou19** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait hyper plaisir. J'espère pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs en 5 mois quand même .

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Bonbons & Sentiments Partie 1/2

**Thème :** #20 : Retour à la maison

**Rating : **K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Narcissa ? »

Druella fit un bond en arrière et haussa les sourcils en apercevant sa cadette postée à l'embrasure de la porte avec une valise qui devait faire le double de son poids et le visage rougi par le froid comme si elle venait de faire dix kilomètres à pieds – de chez les Malefoy à chez les Black, par exemple. Et Druella eut soudain très peur.

« Par Merlin ! s'exclama la vieille sorcière. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec _ça _?

– Je rentre ! annonça Narcissa d'une voix joyeuse en collant un baiser humide sur la joue de sa mère qui manqua de s'évanouir.

– Pardon ? Comment ça, tu rentres ? »

La jeune femme, à peine mariée, se rembrunit, grommela deux ou trois mots dépourvus de sens (… idiot… robes… argent…) et déposa sa valise aux pieds de sa mère, non sans l'avoir fusillée du regard. Puis, ignorant l'air tout aussi glacial de cette dernière, elle se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison.

« NARCISSA ! »

Mais le cri se perdit dans le vide.

Son père, lui, leva les yeux de son journal en la voyant se planter devant lui, les bras croisés.

« Tiens. En voilà une surprise. Ton époux t'a déjà jeté dehors ? marmonna-t-il.

– Non. En fait, c'est moi qui suis partie. »

À ces mots, Cygnus Black manqua d'avaler sa pipe qu'il reposa brutalement sur une table basse, le regard affolé. Des chiffres défilèrent devant lui, des sommes pharaoniques, avec des grands titres dans les journaux et il se sentit brusquement très, très, très mal.

« Partie ? répéta-t-il. Mais… Mais tu es folle ! Tu sais combien ça va nous coûter si Lucius demande le divorce parce que _tu_ es partie ? »

Mais le pire, c'est que Narcissa ne semblait pas touchée à l'idée de ruiner sa famille. Sa seule réaction fut d'hausser les épaules et son père faillit en mourir sur le coup.

« Il a dit que, pourvu que je disparaisse de sa vue, il paierait tous les millions du monde. »

Un vif soulagement lui remplit aussitôt le cœur et il se remit à respirer correctement.

« Il l'a dit ? C'est lui tout seul qui l'a dit ?

– Oui.

– Ah dans ce cas… – Cygnus poussa un soupir et posa son journal – C'est Lucius qui t'a jeté donc c'est lui qui devra payer. Voilà qui devrait nous rapporter un paquet de Gallions. »

Druella gémit et s'effondra aux côtés de son époux :

« Narcissa ! protesta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Et notre voyage aux Seychelles, hein ? Vous deviez nous offrir un voyage aux Seychelles au bord de la mer turquoise, avec le soleil, le sable blanc, les elfes de maisons à notre service, les cocktails, le…

– T'en fais pas, maman ! J'ai tout prévu ! Je me suis trouvée un amant qui pourra t'envoyer là-bas.

– Un _QUOI _? s'étrangla Cygnus.

– Ah ? fit sa mère soudain plus intéressée. Et il s'appelle comment ? Et tu vas l'épouser quand ? »

Narcissa sourit de toutes ses dents et tapota tendrement l'épaule de son père en se disant qu'elle devait vraiment être très gentille avec eux vu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer. Mais finalement, ils avaient plutôt bien pris sa rupture avec Lucius, alors… Hum, hum. Cela dit, à voir la tête de son père, elle espérait qu'il n'en mourrait pas tout de suite : un enterrement de sorciers coûtait une fortune et elle doutait que son amant, qui n'était pas _encore_ son amant, accepte vraiment de payer.

Mais ses parents s'impatientaient.

« Eh bien, commença-t-elle en les observant du coin de l'œil. C'est, hum, un amant de passage. Alors pas de mariage, maman, même s'il est très beau et qu'il embrasse divinement bien !

– Tant mieux, tant mieux, grommela Cygnus tandis que Druella se rembrunissait. Parce que si c'est pour divorcer à nouveau, hein, ma petite… Je crois que tu vas pouvoir faire un trait sur tes mariages.

– Mais il a un léger défaut.

– Ah ?

– C'est, hum, comment dire… Un Sang-mêlé. »

Grand silence.

Très, très grand silence. Très long aussi. Et puis :

« Ma chérie, ma petite princesse, ma fillette adorée…

– Oui ?

– Tu veux bien disparaître de ma vue, que je puisse un peu parler avec ta mère ?

– Oui, oui. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Ce qu'elle m'a manqué ! Et ce que ça a dû être silencieux sans moi, mes pauvres parents ! Vous avez dû vous sentir tellement seuls depuis que je suis partie !

– Seuls, en effet, très seuls… »

Lorsque sa fille eut définitivement disparue du salon et qu'une porte eut claqué à l'étage, Cygnus Black se tourna furieusement vers sa femme qui semblait paralysée d'horreur :

« Tout ça, c'est TA faute !

– Ma faute ? MA FAUTE ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! C'était ton idée de la marier à Malefoy ! Ce bon à rien ! Cet imbécile !

– Lucius Malefoy est le meilleur parti d'Angleterre !

– Le plus con aussi. »

Cygnus, tremblant de colère, reprit sa pipe. Il la tourna et la retourna, réfléchissant profondément à un moyen pour arranger la situation désastreuse. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Druella élever ses filles. C'était pourtant évidemment. Elle et ses idées stupides ! Ah, on voyait bien que Narcissa était sa fille à elle ! Et quoi qu'elle en dise, Abraxas avait quand même mieux éduqué son rejeton qu'elle. M'enfin, les hommes étaient toujours bien plus simple à manier que les femmes et il en savait quelque chose, lui, avec ses trois – deux à présent – héritières qui ne méritaient aucun héritage. Si seulement il avait eu un fils…

Il en était donc à là dans ses pensées quand soudain, l'illumination tomba du ciel. Tout sourire il se tourna vers son épouse. Qui s'empressa de lui lancer un regard noir :

« Quoi ?

– Puisque nous en sommes à là à cause de toi, minauda-t-il, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

– Je refuse, lâcha-t-elle aussitôt.

– Ce n'est pas une question. C'est un ordre.

– Je refuse d'aller parler à Lucius Malefoy !

– Et moi, je refuse de devenir la risée de tous les Sang-purs parce que tu n'as pas été capable d'élever correctement cette gamine écervelée !

– J'y gagne quoi, hein?

– Rien du tout. »

Druella prit une profonde inspiration. Puis deux, puis trois. Elle chercha autours d'elle quelque chose qui pourrait assommer son mari mais ne trouva rien. Alors elle lâcha d'une voix raide :

« Je te déteste.

– Huhu. », fut l'unique réponse qu'elle obtint.

Le fusillant une nouvelle fois du regard, elle se leva, passa une main sur son chignon, chercha son manteau et enfonça son chapeau sur la tête.

« De toute façon, Lucius n'est qu'un idiot incapable de voir quelle beauté nous lui avons offert ! Me trainer devant lui est la dernière chose que je ferai dans ma vie ! Tu vas me le payer.

– Je préfère dormir sur le canapé que de voir notre nom insulté dans tous les journaux d'Angleterre. », rétorqua tranquillement Cygnus en retournant à sa Gazette des Sorciers comme si de rien n'était.

Comme s'il n'était pas en train d'envoyer son épouse se ridiculiser. Cependant, à court d'argument, cette dernière se résigna et claqua bien fort la porte d'entrée.

'_À nous deux, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy.'_

_

* * *

A suivre_ dans deux ou trois jours ;)

Une petite **review** en attendant ?

Bisous !

Ana'


	9. Bonbons & Sentiments II

Me revoilà, vous avez vu, j'vous ai à peine abandonné deux jours !

Et en plus, vous aurez bientôt un autre OS. C'est la grande classe, les vacances, quand même !

Sinon, LA SUISSE A BATTU LE PORTUGAL 2-0 ! Yeaah ! Ils sont gentils les portugais ! Comme ils savent qu'ils sont de toute façon qualifiés et nous de toute façon morts, ils nous ont laissé gagné pour pas qu'on ait le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu.

Cela étant dit, je suis très contente que malgré ma longue absence, vous m'avez pas oublié ! Alors un grand grand merci à : **Tigrou19**, **Ekopea**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Plumière**, **Eden** **Blake**,**Zanon**, **Petitefolle** et **Ayanne** !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Bonbons & Sentiments Partie 2/2

**Thème :** #23 : Bonbons

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lucius Abraxas Malefoy n'avait jamais cru aux miracles. Jamais. D'après lui, tout était inscrit quelque part dans l'univers et on ne pouvait rien y changer. Les gens pauvres restaient pauvres (il n'y avait qu'à voir les Weasley), les imbéciles, imbéciles (les Weasley étaient décidément un bon exemple) et les méchants ne devenaient jamais gentils (cette fois, Druella remportait la victoire).

Mais quelques heures après le départ de sa toute fraîche épouse, ses convictions furent complètement remuées lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à ladite Druella Black, actuellement sa belle-mère, tout sourire et tenant une énorme boîte de bonbons entre ses doigts.

Des chocs comment ceux-là, c'était pourtant très mauvais pour sa santé mentale…

« Mon cher gendre ! Comment allez-vous ?

– …

– Ah, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Vous avez l'air en pleine forme ! Tenez, je vous ai apporté quelques délicieux bonbons, je sais que vous raffolez des sucreries, n'est-ce pas ?

– … »

Par Merlin, par Morgane, par Quelqu'un. La fin du monde sonnait, l'apocalypse tant redoutée, le déluge, la destruction du genre humain !

« Puis-je me permettre d'entrer, peut-être ? »

À cette idée, Lucius eut des sueurs froides. C'était un piège, il ne pouvait plus en douter. À peine entrée dans le manoir, elle allait très certainement l'assommer puis le tuer et le découper en petits morceaux qu'elle répandrait partout sur terre à tel point que jamais on ne le retrouverait.

« Hum, oui, euh, bien sûr. C'est, euh, étonnant de… Mais vous faites quoi exactement, chez moi ?

– Comment, on n'a plus le droit de rendre visite à son gendre préféré sans raison ? »

_Non, pas quand on s'appelle Druella Black et qu'on déteste le gendre en question. _Cependant, il choisit de graver dans sa mémoire la voix de sa belle-mère lui annonçant qu'il était son _préféré_. Jamais il ne le réentendrait. Il estima également préférable de se taire au vu de la situation. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en se montrant gentil, il gagnerait quelques minutes supplémentaires de vie.

« Evidemment que non, je vous en prie, belle-maman, venez donc. Cela fait, hum, si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu le plaisir de vous revoir. »

Elle sourit. Mais au fond de ses yeux, Lucius continuait à voir brûler cette étincelle pas du tout rassurante qui ne lui promettait rien de bon. Druella ne se fit en tout cas pas prier et s'empressa d'entrer dans le luxueux manoir, non sans avoir dédaigné auparavant le vieux portrait de l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père de Lucius Malefoy, celui qui avait fondé fortune de la famille. Quand même, il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin, hein.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Narcissa et vous passiez par une mauvaise passe…, commença-t-elle brusquement en prenant place sur un fauteuil. Charmant salon.

– Je vois. Effectivement – et Lucius se regorgea, comprenant que finalement, personne n'allait mourir aujourd'hui – je pense demander l'annulation du mariage.

– Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

Quoique… Un meurtre était toujours relativement vite arrivé…

« Enfin, mon cher ami ! Quelle idée ! Tenez, Lucius, prenez donc un bonbon.

– Euh, oui. – _Ne pas la contrarier, ne pas la contrarier, personne ne sait ce qu'une Rosier doublée d'une Black est capable de faire._

– Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprends pas, continua-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai eu quelques petites divergences avec Cygnus et pourtant, jamais je ne penserai à le quitter. Vous savez, le mariage, c'est sacré. Et ce serait si dommage de se défaire de ma petite fille aussi simplement… »

C'était drôle mais quelque chose dans la voix de cette femme disait '_Je vous tuerai sans rancune aujourd'hui, mon cher gendre, si vous ne reprenez pas immédiatement ma fille_.' Lucius en avala son bonbon de travers. Gloups.

« De plus, nous commencions enfin à nous apprécier ! Je dois avouer que je n'ai tout d'abord pas été très enchanté de vous avoir comme gendre – elle rit légèrement et lui tendit à nouveau la boîte remplie de bonbon, de sorte que Lucius se sentit obligé de faire une croix sur son régime, du moins, tant que cette folle se trouverait au milieu de son salon – Cependant, à présent, je suis convaincue que vous êtes un homme intelligent qui sait où sont ses intérêts. Me tromperais-je ?

– Non, non, bredouilla-t-il.

– Par conséquence, je serai _extrêmement_ déçue et consternée si vous n'allez pas immédiatement trouver ma petite fille, qui se trouve être revenue à la maison, afin d'arranger ce petit malentendu entre vous. »

Petit silence. Lucius passa en revue toute les tortures possibles et imaginable qu'elle serait capable de lui faire subir dans le cas où il refuserait et se dit ironiquement que la pire risquait tout de même d'être celle de passer toute sa vie avec une belle-mère aussi atteinte et une femme aussi bornée que Narcissa. Quelle imbécile, celle là, d'être repartie chez sa mère ! Ah, ça, c'était clair qu'il n'aurait jamais été la rechercher là-bas ! Et puis il fit rapidement quelques comptes qui lui refroidir le dos lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'effectivement, il ne risquait pas de conclure financièrement une affaire. Il risquait plutôt de se ruiner, oui. Connaissant Narcissa, elle allait encore demander la moitié de sa fortune et connaissant Druella, à elles deux, elles trouveraient le moyen de lui prendre même toute sa fortune.

Vu comme ça…

« Oui belle-maman.

– Parfait ! Oh, j'oubliais ! Maintenant que tout est redevenu comme avant, je reprends ma boîte de bonbon, hein. Bonne journée, cher gendre. Et n'oubliez pas : Narcissa est dans votre intérêt. »

_Trois heures plus tard._

« C'est fou ça, répéta pour la troisième fois Cygnus Black. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu l'as drogué ? Ensorcelé ?

– Oh, tu sais…

– Non mais vraiment ! Tu as vu ! Tu as vu comme il est arrivé presque en courant se jeter aux pieds de Narcissa pour qu'elle redevienne sa femme ! Et comme il l'a embrassé ! Même le jour de son mariage il ne l'a pas embrassé de cette façon ! s'émerveilla-t-il. C'était splendide ! Extraordinaire ! Aller, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu peux bien me le raconter, non, à moi ? »

Druella sourit et prit délicatement un bonbon entre ses doigts :

« Oh tu sais, les femmes savent se montrer extrêmement persuasives parfois…»

* * *

Et voilà ! Plus que 21 OS et j'ai fini le recueil ! J'ai du boulot ! Mais jsuis super contente, jm'éclate bien à martyriser mes personnages :D

Une petite **review** ?

Au programme pour le prochain OS : Les Malefoy perdu au milieu de nulle part avec une voiture 'en feu' et un moldu !

Bisous !

Ana'


	10. Au pays des moldus

Chers lecteurs, non, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà un autre OS !

Vous habituez pas à ce rythme de publication, j'étais très inspirée il y a quelques jours. Maintenant un peu moins.

En ce moment, ma vie se résume à : regarder tout et n'importe quoi à la télé avec Lorraine, parler au téléphone, sortir, inventer des excuses pour ne pas sortir quand je suis ensuite faitugée et acheter des choses inutiles. Ma mère va bientôt être ruinée vu tous les sacs qui s'entassent dans ma chambre_._ Tout les fringues sont dans dessacs, on peut plus avancer sans manquer de se tuer sur un haut. Légers parce qu'en Grèce, il fera chaud.

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Merci beaucoup à : **Margaux.R.**, **Khalya**, **Petitefolle**, **Littlebeattle**, **Léda**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Rosaleis**, **Dame Angelique Malfoy** et **Ayanne** pour leurs reviews ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Au pays des moldus

**Thème :** #17 : kHz (ouais bah déjà, faut comprendre le thème...)

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lucius Abraxas Malefoy était un homme courageux, tout le monde savait cela. Autant que Sang-pur, et mâle de surcroit, il se devait de se montrer tranquille dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Il aurait pu affronter un hyppogriffe à main nue s'il l'avait fallut, combattre un loup-garou, un troll, un géant, n'importe quoi. Question d'honneur et d'éducation.

Oui, Lucius était courageux... lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses qu'il connaissait. C'est pourquoi, agrippé à ce que ces imbéciles de moldus appelaient le _volant_ d'une _voiture_, l'héritier de la puissante famille Malefoy se retrouvait dans l'incapacité momentanée de paraître calme et détendu. Il était même plutôt… blême.

Heureusement pour lui, Narcissa Malefoy dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, sans se douter une seule seconde du désastre qui se préparait. Ou presque.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque en entendant sa voix.

« Le bruit ? Quel bruit ?

– Ce bruit-là ! s'impatienta sa jeune épouse en se redressant de son siège. Mais… Mais pourquoi on ne bouge plus ?

– … On ne bouge plus ? Tu es sûre ? »

_Merde, on ne bouge plus._

Lucius Malefoy devint brusquement si pâle que Narcissa eut un coup au cœur à l'idée que son époux ne s'évanouisse et la laisse seule dans ce désert. Ce fut à son tour de s'affoler. S'il mourrait maintenant, elle allait devoir sortir de la voiture. Et demander de l'aide, à n'importe qui. A un moldu. Merlin, un _moldu_… Non seulement ce serait totalement indigne de son rang mais de plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait s'adresser à ce genre de… d'être. Après tout, il fallait bien que son mari serve à quelque chose, non ?

Surtout qu'une drôle de fumée opaque commençait à s'élever du capot…

Lucius sentit son cœur s'arrêter définitivement avant de remarquer, quelques secondes après, très étonné, que malheureusement, il n'était toujours pas mort.

Rester calme. Très calme. Sinon, Narcissa allait avoir peur et ce ne serait pas bon pour le bébé. Ah, ce putain d'héritier à la con à cause de qui il se retrouvait à conduire cette machine ! Il allait le payer, dès sa sortie du ventre, il allait payer !

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie – il rit un peu et bomba le torse – Tant que tu es avec moi, il ne se passera rien. Je suis sûr que la voiture va repartir dans quelques secondes, elle doit juste être un peu fatiguée.

– Ah. Bon. Dans ce cas, réveille-moi quand on sera arrivé au manoir, hein.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, tout va très bien, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est comme si j'avais conduis ce truc toute ma vie, tout va bien… »

_Tout ne va pas bien du tout, je ne gère pas, Merlin à la con, pourquoi ça n'avance pas ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, même pas capable de créer un truc qui marche correctement ces imbéciles de moldus, et… OH MON DIEU !_

« NARCISSA ! beugla Lucius. AU FEU ! AU FEU, VITE !

– Mais tu gères, tu gères mon chéri, sourit la jeune femme sans ouvrir les yeux. Et un peu plus doucement, s'il te plait, tu vois bien que j'essais de dormir, non ?

– … AU FEU !

– Mais incapable, tu vois bien que ce n'est que de la fumée ! »

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? On ne peut jamais se fier à la fumée des moldus. Sais-tu que la plupart d'entre eux meurent à cause de cette chose ! Ça explose avec eux dedans ! Et je ne peux pas mourir défigurer, ce serait un scandale ! Sans héritier, en plus… Non. Et puis on n'a pas encore peint mon portrait. C'est ta faute si on là !

– Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Ma faute ? Tout ça, c'est parce que TU m'a mis enceinte !

– Parce que TU voulais un enfant !

– MOI ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pas entendre ! Qui c'est qui me hurlait des histoires de descendances à chaque repas, hein, QUI ?

– Ta stupide mère !

– Ma mère n'est pas stupide ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

– Si ! C'est SA faute si tu es enceinte, SA faute si on est ici et SA faute si on va mourir sans portrait ! »

Silence.

« N'empêche, souffla Lucius en jetant un petit regard en direction de son épouse qui semblait prête à le tuer de ses propres mains, on devrait quand même sortir de la voiture. Pour si jamais. »

Narcissa réfléchit. Elle pensa à sa pauvre mère qui ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle apprenait que son beau-fils le traitait de la sorte sans que sa fille ne la venge, mais ne pu s'empêcher de regarder encore l'étrange fumée blanche qui montait toujours plus haut et toujours plus épaisse en se disant que de toute façon, si elle mourrait, sa mère ne s'en remettrait pas non plus. Sans portrait…

« Tu as raison, admit-elle finalement. Il doit bien avoir une maison, quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour nous aider.

– Mais oui. Nous sommes en Angleterre, tout de même. »

Sauf qu'Angleterre ou pas, dehors, il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre petit arbre. Rien, rien qu'une vaste étendue de terre dépourvue de maisons.

« Hum, Lucius, rappelle-moi : Où sommes-nous exactement ? En visite au Sahara ? »

Ledit Lucius se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose comme « moldu… carte… stupide. _Non, pas ta mère, par Merlin !_

– Tu deviens grossier, mon cher. »

Il ne rétorqua rien, l'imbécile. Tapant du pied, Narcissa releva alors la tête et dit sèchement :

« Je refuse de mourir au milieu du désert.

– Très bien. Alors je transplane chercher quelqu'un et tu m'attends ici.

– Ah non ! Non, non, non, c'est hors de question que je reste seule ici ! Et puis… Oh Merlin ! Lucius, regarde ! Regarde ! Un moldu, Lucius ! Un moldu vient vers nous !

– Euh… »

Le jeune Malefoy dû plisser une dizaine de fois les yeux avant d'apercevoir au loin une vague silhouette ressemblant effectivement à un homme avec un immense chapeau de paille et un truc dans la bouche, qui s'avançait joyeusement en leur direction. Lorsque le moldu croisa le regard du couple, il leur fit un grand sourire et les salua d'un geste de la main.

« Il nous a vu ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Lucius ? On fuit ? »

Ce dernier ricana en jetant un regard furieux à sa femme :

« Mais bien sûr. Tu n'es même pas capable de faire trois pas, alors si tu veux, moi je fuis, et toi, tu te démmerdes.

– Salaud !

– Bien le bonjour, chers compagnons ! rugit soudainement le moldu.

– Oh Merlin…, souffla Narcissa en se glissant derrière son époux. Il nous parle… Fais quelque chose ! »

Alors Lucius fit l'unique chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire. Tentant un sourire pas trop méprisant, il se souvint du conseil de son père qui lui disait toujours qu'il fallait être gentil avec ses ennemis afin de les mettre en confiance pour mieux les tuer après et bredouilla un bonjour qui redonna à Narcissa des envies de meurtres. Mais elle ne le montra pas. Après tout, ce moldu pourrait devenir fou d'une seconde à l'autre et elle devrait être au mieux de sa forme pour se défendre vu que ce ne serait certainement pas cet imbécile de Lucius qui les sauverait. Ah ! Sa mère avait bien raison, elle aurait dû épouser Nott. Même s'il était plus vieux et plus moche, il avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être aussi con que Malefoy.

« Auriez-vous besoin d'aide, camarade ? Votre voiture n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, vous aurait-elle lâché au milieu du chemin ? »

Lucius passa en revue toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Peut-être pourrait-il lui faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre ? Ne pas le voir ? Oui mais au même temps, il y avait cette montagne fumante qui risquait d'exploser à tout moment, et cet homme était un moldu, alors entre truc moldu, ils devaient pouvoir s'arranger, non ? Après il pourrait le tuer.

Ah, quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il était intelligent, des fois !

« Oui…

– Pas de soucis ! dit aussi le moldu. Je suis un spécialiste en la matière !

– Ah oui ? », couina Lucius en jetant un regard cette fois désespéré à Narcissa, plus du tout sûr de son plan.

Le moldu lui administra un grosse claque dans le dos et la jeune blonde dû retenir à grande peine un petit cri de terreur. D'accord qu'il n'était pas toujours très intelligent, le pauvre Lucius. Mais… elle l'aimait quand même…

« Je peux avoir les clés ? Faites moi confiance, je vais vous réparer ça en trente secondes !

– Les clés ? »

Lucius eu un moment d'arrêt. Les clés. Quelles clés ? Où ça, des clés ?

« Ah, ces machins pour que la voiture avance. Elles sont… dans la voiture, sur le truc là…

– Le tableau de bord ?

– Euh, ouais… ?

– Parfait ! Au fait, moi, mon nom c'est Jim !

– Lu… Lucius, enchanté… et, ma, hum, mon épouse, Nar…

– Narcissa Druella Lycoris Black Malefoy », coupa cette dernière.

Le moldu fit les gros yeux :

« Eh bé. Ça c'est du nom ! »

La jeune femme détourna la tête et disparut à nouveau derrière son époux.

« C'est… C'est très gentil à vous de nous aider, vous savez, déclara subitement Lucius. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait si…

– Oh, bah au pire, vous auriez pu émettre un appel au secours sur la fréquence 500 kHz avec votre radio, hein ! C'est fait pour !

– La fréquence 500 kHz… Evidemment, oui… Comment n'y avons-nous pas pensé…

– Tu sais de quoi il parle, toi ? chuchota Narcissa.

– Non.

– Ah, tu me rassures. »

Le moldu leur lança à nouveau un sourire et s'empressa d'aller voir le truc qui fumait au milieu de la route. D'un geste simple, il ouvrit le capot et leur fit un signe pour qu'ils comprennent que tout allait bien.

Bon.

« Pas de soucis ! C'est un petit fil qui a pété ! Je vais tout remettre en place et vous aller voir, elle sera comme neuve !

– Lucius ! Jette-lui un sort, Lucius ! s'énerva Narcissa en secouant son époux par le bras. Dépêche-toi !

– Mais attend ! Il répare la chose !

– Et tu le crois, hein ? Non mais vraiment, tu le crois ? s'écria-t-elle.

– Chuuuut. Tu as une meilleure idée, toi, peut-être ?

– Non mais vraiment ! s'offusqua la blonde. Comme si… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il rentre dans la voiture ? LUCIUS ! LA VOITURE ! IL PART AVEC NOTRE VOITURE ! MAIS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! NOS BAGUETTES ! OÙ SONT NOS BAGUETTES ?

– … Dans la voiture.

– …

– Au moins on… On est vivant, hein. Viens – Lucius tenta de déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son épouse mais cette dernière le repoussa :

– Je vais te tuer ! »

Lucius Abraxas Malefoy n'oublia jamais Jim le moldu. Et il ne pardonna jamais au Ministère de lui avoir fait payer la voiture volée tout comme Narcissa ne se remit jamais du prix de la voiture volée.

C'est pourquoi, une fois entré dans le cercle très fermé des Mangemorts, Lucius mit toujours un point d'honneur à tuer un maximum de moldu. Question de fierté.

* * *

Ne me demandez pas plus de renseignements sur la fréquence 500 kHz et si je suis complètement à la masse, excusez-moi mais c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour caser ce thème.

Sinon, je vous informe aussi que je vais certainement bientôt poster un OS sur Hannah Abbot et Blaise Zabini (pas en couple). Dès que j'aurai trouvé un titre un peu plus intelligent que "La menace / Le complot de la soupe à l'oignon" . C'est les idées à Margaux.R. et Rosaleis. Pas les miennes.

Bisous

Ana'


	11. Tout ce qui est petit est mignon

Bonjour les gens !

Comment ça, ça fait genre six mois que je n'ai rien posté ici ? Hum, sûr ? C'est monstrueux, hein. Je suis l'auteur la plus nulle du monde et j'avoue que j'ai totalement oublié ce recueil pendant... quatre mois ? Et que ça fait deux mois que je cherche désespérement à écrire quelque chose.

Mais évidemment, il a fallut attendre ma période d'exam et plus particulièrement le jour précédent mon examen de biologie, pour que l'idée tombe du ciel. A savoir aujourd'hui. A savoir que là, vous devez être conscient que si je foire la biologie, ce sera pour vous. Eh ouais.

Conclusion, je commence à stresser quand je vois l'heure. J'ai une tonne de truc à apprendre par coeur et je n'ai rien commencé. M'enfin. Nous verrons bien.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à : **a-alexiel**, **Stephchou87**, **Ayanne**, **Mina 008**, **Rosaleis**, **Tigrou19**, **Margaux.R.**, **DR Ciboulette**, **khalya**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Bec-de-lily **et **Dame Angelique Malefoy** !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Tout ce qui est petit est mignon

**Thème :** #1 : Regarde-moi

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le grand et imposant Lucius Malefoy lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux en direction de son fils qui pleurnichait depuis près d'une demi-heure dans les bras de Narcissa et s'alluma un cigare en se disant que, décidemment, Drago Malefoy manquait de tenu, parfois. Même à cinq ans. On ne couinait pas de cette façon !

Mais évidemment, avec Narcissa qui lui tapotait l'épaule… Lucius s'assit confortablement sur son fauteuil et regarda la scène, indifférent, depuis le salon. Savourant le tabac, il tendit distraitement l'oreille.

« … de famille… ton âge… encore plus petit que toi… »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt où il sentit son sang se glacer à l'image de certains souvenir et failli s'étrangler avec sa fumée. _Encore plus petit que toi…_ Hum. Lucius se leva et s'approcha de sa femme et de son fils. Un petit éclaircissement de la situation s'imposait.

« On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? », lâcha-t-il.

Narcissa leva la tête vers son époux et esquissa un sourire innocent :

« Oh, rien ! La petite Pansy Parkinson, que Drago aime _bien_, s'est moquée de lui parce qu'il est, hum, plus petit qu'elle.

– _Noooon !_ s'offusqua ironiquement Lucius.

– Alors je lui racontais… – son sourire s'accentua et il eut soudain peur – qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre d'être un peu plus grand avant de, hum, la _séduire_, parce que toi… »

Lucius Malefoy blêmit et sembla perdre un peu de hauteur.

« Tu n'as pas osé…

– Qui, moi ? »

_

* * *

Poudlard – Première année :_

« Hé ! Black !..._Black !_ »

Du haut de ses onze ans et demi, Narcissa pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard hautain à Lucius Malefoy, onze ans, une tête de moi.

« Oh, c'était _toi_ la petite voix lointaine ? Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu de mal à t'entendre quand je ne te vois pas. »

Ricanements.

« … »

_

* * *

Poudlard – Deuxième année :_

« Non, non, non ! s'époumona le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en fusillant ses élèves du regard. Mademoiselle Black ! Je vous ordonne de vous mettre avec Monsieur Malefoy et cessez de râler _immédiatement _! – il se tourna ensuite vers le reste des élèves tandis que Narcissa et Lucius se toisaient cordialement du regard. S'il vous plaît, éloignez-vous un peu. Aujourd'hui, je veux que Mademoiselle Black lance un sortilège quelconque à Monsieur Malefoy et que ce dernier se protège avec le sort du Bouclier. Vous êtes prêts ? Monsieur Malefoy, n'oubliez pas, concentrez-vous ! Un, deux, tr… »

Il y eut une énorme explosion au fond de la classe et un livre commença à doubler de volume.

Le professeur se tourna furieusement vers ses deux élèves qui baissèrent innocemment la tête.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? »

Léger silence. Puis :

« Black a lancé son sortilège trop haut, monsieur…, lâcha le blond.

– Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir voulu le faire grandir ! »

_

* * *

Poudlard – Troisième année :_

« ATTENTION MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! Ne vous approchez surtout pas de l'Augurey : ces oiseaux _détestent _les êtres plus petits qu'eux ! »

_

* * *

Poudlard – Quatrième année :_

« Tu vois Malefoy, je sais bien que je vais devoir t'épouser. Là n'est pas le problème. Et ce n'est pas que tu sois moche ni que tu sois particulièrement con, quoique parfois tu peux être extrêmement chiant. Dans tous les cas, si je ne veux pas venir au bal avec toi, c'est parce que… Rappelle-moi combien tu mesures ?

– … Un mètre cinquante-huit…

– Bien. J'ai des talons de neuf centimètres. Si j'accepte d'être ta cavalière, je ferai exactement seize centimètres et demi de plus que doit. Et ce serait une encontre à ma religion. »

_

* * *

Poudlard – Cinquième année :_

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté, hier !

– Ah c'est vraiment con que tu ais oublié ta carte !

– Dire que tu es un des seuls à avoir _vraiment_ quinze ans !

– T'aurais dû voir ça : de l'alcool, des filles… Tout ! Mieux que ces soirées qu'on va bientôt devoir se taper avec tous ces vieux Sangs-purs à moitié morts.

– Il y avait même Narcissa Black ! »

À ces mots, Lucius redressa brusquement la tête :

« Ah oui ?

– Ouais. Elle a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, d'ailleurs, raconta Zabini. Alors on lui a expliqué que le videur ne t'avait pas laissé entrer, c'est vraiment con, à cause de… enfin… à cause de ta taille, quoi. »

Lucius inspira profondément et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Rassure-moi : tu ne lui as pas dit ça mot pour mot, j'espère ?

– Bah… si. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grave ! Elle a trouvé ça très drôle et elle a dit que c'était vraiment dommage que les talons pour les hommes soient passés de mode.

– Merci. »

_

* * *

Poudlard – Sixième année__ :_

« …et surtout, faites attention lorsque vous montez sur la chaise pour versez la poudre de sabot de licorne : n'allez pas faire tomber la montagne de verre, c'est très fragile. Alors si vous êtes trop petit – les yeux de Slughorn se plantèrent sur Lucius – demandez à quelqu'un de vous aider. »

Ce dernier ne fit un plaisir de ne pas se sentir visé. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison ! Il prit délicatement la fiole qui contenait la fine poudre grise et leva la tête en direction des nombreux tubes en verre qui se dressaient au-dessus de son chaudron. Quand même, c'était très… haut.

« Besoin d'aide, Malefoy ? »

Il se retourna brusquement et fusilla du regard Narcissa Black qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Absolument pas.

– Ça peut être dangereux, tu sais, continua-t-elle – et soudain, toute la classe devint silencieuse. Imagine si tu perds l'équilibre en te mettant sur la pointe des pieds…

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais l'équilibre, renifla dédaigneusement Lucius.

– Vraiment ? »

Le jeune sorcier serra la poudre dans son poing et positionna correctement sa chaise.

« Tout à fait, Black. Tu n'as qu'à regarder. »

Elle plissa les yeux et passa la langue sur ses lèvres :

« Je suis prête à t'admirer, Malefoy. »

Redressant fièrement la tête, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, troisième du nom et meilleur parti d'Angleterre, se hissa vaillamment sur sa chaise.

Certes, le trou dans lequel il était censé verser la poudre restait toujours hors d'atteinte. Une nanoseconde après s'être fait la réflexion qu'il serait peut-être plus sage de redescendre et de demander à Zabini de faire ça à sa place, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit son bras le plus haut possible.

Ignora les tremblements de l'appareil en verre.

Ignora la voix stressée du professeur Slughorn qui lui ordonnait d'arrêter immédiatement cette folie.

Ignora le bruit bizarre de sa chaise ainsi que Zabini qui lui disait qu'il y avait un léger problème.

Et s'écrasa par terre.

_

* * *

Poudlard – Septième année :_

« Lucius ? C'est _Lucius Malefoy ?_

– Tu veux dire le _petit_ Lucius ?

– Pas possible ! Hé, Narcissa, viens voir !

– Eh bah, ça lui a réussi l'été !

– Vous croyez qu'il a pris de la drogue ?

– Ça sent la magie noire…

– Il a peut-être enfin opté pour les talons ?

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est musclé !

– Il a même un peu de barbe !

– On dirait que les miracles existent, finalement…

– Je suis _sûre_ que c'est de la magie noire ! »

Lucius s'arrêta et lança un regard hautain en direction des filles de Serpentard qui gloussaient en l'observant.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, mine de rien. Tiens, Black. Salut. »

Cette dernière, qui venait s'arriver, eut l'air traumatisée : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle dû lever la tête avant d'apercevoir le visage de Malefoy.

« Wow, Lucius ! Tu as… grandi. »

* * *

Drago fit une moue boudeuse et cessa de pleurer tandis que Lucius, lui, tentait de refouler le désir subit d'assassiner sa femme sur le champ pour avoir osé raconter une telle histoire à sa précieuse progéniture. Il y eut un long silence.

« C'est magique. », déclara finalement le petit garçon.

Lucius se regorgea :

« Non, pas du tout, c'est génétique, fiston : Nous autres, les Malefoy, nous finissons toujours par dépasser les imbéciles. C'est inné. »

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ça aura au moins eu le mérite de vous faire sourire. Une petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :)

Quant à moi, je vais _enfin_ commencer à bosser.

Bisous

Ana'


	12. Le portrait

Bonjour les amis !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien, moi je suis en vacance et j'ai ENFIN du temps pour écrire. C'est vrai, ça faisait deux mois que j'avais la première phrase de ce nouvel OS. Restait plus qu'à écrire tout le reste.

Oh, je vous annonce aussi que j'ai foiré la biologie, comme prévu. Mais au même temps, expliquez-moi l'utilité de connaître la classe d'une araignée et la différence entre un virus et une bactérie. En plus, on a dû découper une truite, y'a pas longtemps. Monstrueux. Elle bougeait, des fois, parce qu'ils venaient de la tuer. Et son coeur battait encore.

Mais au moins, l'OS sur Lulu et Narcissa est là. Avec une belle-mère qui revient de manière assez... spéciale :D

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Le portrait

**Thème :** #16 : Invincible, sans égal

**Rating : **K

Et puis un tout grand merci pour leurs reviews à : **Cha Darcy**, **abbelia**, **MarineD**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Margaux.R.**, **Lilou**, **Rosaleis**, **Marie la petite**, **khalya**, **littlebeattle** et **Mina 008** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Narcissa reposa sa tasse de thé et fusilla du regard Lucius qui sifflotait joyeusement tout en buvant son café.

« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ?

– Mmm ?

– _Tu sais très bien _!

– Ah oui, hum, pardon. »

Il se tut aussitôt. Bien. Elle pouvait enfin faire son deuil en silence. C'était une journée tragique dans le monde des sorciers. Elle essaya de se consoler en se disant que bon, Lucius n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Peut-être était-ce justement son angoisse qui ressortait lorsqu'il fredonnait sa foutue chanson ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève à nouveau les yeux vers l'autre imbécile.

« Lucius…, menaça-t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

– Quoi ? – il s'empressa en surplus de lui lancer un regard innocent – Je n'ai absolument rien fait !

– Tu _souris_.

– …

– C'est… C'est _scandaleux_ que la seule chose que tu trouves à faire le lendemain de la mort de ma propre mère, c'est de sourire en chantant. COMME SI C'ÉTAIT UNE BONNE NOUVELLE ! »

Sur le coup, il n'osa pas lui dire qu'en effet, ce n'était pas une _bonne nouvelle_. Oh non, certainement pas ! C'était plus que ça : c'était plus extraordinaire, la plus merveilleuse, la plus splendide nouvelle qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Et il ne cessait de bénir tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il avait même dit _merci_ à Dobby lorsque ce dernier avait servi le petit-déjeuner. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était surpris à remercier Merlin d'avoir fait en sorte que l'homme soit mortel. Et que les Black fassent partie de l'humanité.

« Bella va passer cet après-midi, annonça soudainement Narcissa d'une voix glaciale. Elle s'occupe de l'héritage de Maman parce que mon père ne s'en remet pas, le pauvre, tout seul… D'ailleurs, je l'ai invité à dîner et il restera avec nous quelques jours dès la semaine prochaine. »

Lucius aurait été prêt à parier sa fortune, son nom et la pureté de son sang que Cygnus devait être en train de faire la fête quelque part dans Londres. Mais…

« Heureusement qu'on me tient au courant dans cette maison.

– Ne fait pas la victime. Si c'était ta mère qui viendrait de mourir, tu ne me demanderais pas non plus la permission d'inviter ton père ici. »

_À la différence que mon père t'aime bien, tout comme ma mère. Alors que ton père à toi reste persuadé que je ne suis pas un être humain mais une banque._ À la place, il se contenta de marmonner deux ou trois mots dans sa barbe – question de principe. De toute façon, Narcissa ne l'écoutait pas.

« Il paraît que Maman a laissé quelque chose pour toi. »

Son époux manqua de s'étouffer avec son café :

« Quelque chose… pour _moi _?

– Sache que je suis tout aussi étonnée que toi.

– De l'argent ?

– Aucune idée mais je ne pense pas. Bellatrix m'a dit que c'était spécial.

– Merlin… Dis à ta sœur que je le lui offre, dit-il immédiatement – ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard haineux de la part de son épouse :

– Tu vois comme tu es ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ma mère te lègue que déjà tu es persuadé que c'est quelque chose de mauvais !

– Je suis sûr que c'est une bombe. Une bombe, c'est la définition même du _spécial_ pour ta sœur.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère voudrait te tuer.

– Toi tu ne vois pas. Mais elle…

– Lucius.

– Quoi ? »

Narcissa faillit lui renverser sa tasse de thé sur la tête. Elle respira. Encore une fois. Et une autre. Voilà.

« De toute façon, elle est morte, tu t'en souviens ? Elle ne va pas te tuer puisqu'elle est _morte et enterrée _!

– On ne sait jamais avec ce genre de chose. C'est plus résistant qu'on ne le croit. »

Et à cet instant précis, Lucius ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité : après tout, on ne se débarrasse pas d'une Black aussi facilement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? marmonna Lucius en prenant suspicieusement l'énorme paquet tout plat que lui tendait Bellatrix avec un grand sourire.

– Votre héritage.

– C'est…

– Une surprise que ma mère tenait à vous offrir pour que vous ne l'oubliiez jamais. »

Lucius en eut des sueurs froides. Narcissa, elle, se mordit la lèvre et tendit le coup vers le paquet :

« Eh bien ! Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

– Euh, si, si, bien sûr. C'est… fort gentil à elle d'avoir pensé à moi – il étouffa un ricanement et plissa les yeux – c'est triste que je ne puisse pas la remercier. »

C'est là que l'impossible se produisit. Pire que l'impossible, son pire cauchemar et l'espace d'une seconde, Lucius en oublia qu'il était un sorcier et crû devenir fou. Vraiment. Car subitement, ce ne fut pas la voix de Narcissa, ni celle de Bellatrix et encore moins la sienne qui s'éleva dans la pièce. Non, ce fut un espèce de braillement étouffé de Druella qui annonça sèchement :

« Remerciements acceptés.

– … »

Il y eut une longue minutes de silence durant laquelle Narcissa vit son époux passer par toutes les couleurs – elle se souvint même subitement que le Médicomage avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il subisse de trop grands chocs à cause de son cœur un peu fragile – et la jeune femme se demanda si _ça_, c'était censé devoir être considéré comme un profond traumatisme pour Lucius.

« PAR TOUS LES DIEUX ! SON FANTÔME ! OÙ EST SON FANTÔME ? »

Elle en conclut aussitôt que oui.

« Son… fantôme ? répéta Bellatrix en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Quelle idée ! Soutiendriez-vous que les Black ne savent pas aller vers la mort la tête droite, sans aucune peur ?

– … son fantôme…

– Non, mon amour, interrompit Narcissa en tapotant, avec une pointe d'inquiétude quant à sa santé mentale, l'épaule de son époux – son portrait tu veux dire.

– …

– Eh oui. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se le ramasse alors elle a inévitablement pensé à vous, cher beau-frère. Elle a d'ailleurs un désir bien précis, à ce sujet.

– … non….

– Elle souhaite, et vous ne pouvez bien évidemment pas refuser les dernières volontés d'une morte, précisa joyeusement la brune, être placé dans votre chambre à couché. Surtout pas un couloir, elle trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus morbide qu'un couloir à part le grenier ou la cave. Comme vous le savez, elle déteste également la décoration de votre salon ainsi que des salles de jeux et de toutes les chambres d'amis qui sont d'une banalité à pleurer. La cuisine, on n'en parle même pas : qui aurait l'idée de placer le portrait d'une aussi grande femme dans une cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? Ne reste plus que la chambre à coucher, les toilettes n'étant pas considérer comme des pièces. Voilà.

– Et les placards ? »

Bellatrix lui lança un regard glacé pour toute réponse.

C'est ainsi que Druella Black passa la première semaine de son existence autant que portrait posée face cachée contre un mur de la chambre à coucher, hurlant dès que le moindre bruit venant du lit se faisait entendre :

« VOUS LA TOUCHER ! VOUS OSEZ LA TOUCHER DEVANT MOI !

– Maman… Il tapotait juste son coussin…

– SON COUSSIN ! TIENS DONC ! ET POURQUOI TAPOTERAIT-IL SON COUSSIN, HEIN ? AH NON, MA FILLE ! ON NE ME LA FAIT PAS A MOI ! … ET LA ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT, HEIN ? POURQUOI SOUPIREZ-VOUS, ESPECE DE MALPOLI ! PROFITEUR ! AUCUNE EDUCATION ! VOS PARENTS DEVRAIENT AVOIR HONTE !

– …

– ET C'EST QUOI CE BRUIT ? UN BAISER ! NON MAIS FAITES DES ENFANTS TANT QUE VOUS Y ÊTES ! »

Lucius passa donc une semaine à respirer très fort et à serrer des dents en se contentant de rire jaune :

« Décidemment, ma chérie, ta mère s'investie beaucoup dans notre couple,_ haha_. »

Très jaune. Surtout au milieu de la nuit.

« QUI A BOUGÉ ? JE VOUS AI ENTENDU BOUGER ! VOUS ESSAYER DE VIOLER MA FILLE PENDANT SON SOMMEIL ? AVOUEZ ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS VENEZ D'ESSAYER DE LA VIOLER !

– _Haha, hahaha._ Bonne nuit. »

Et pendant une semaine, Lucius maudit Bellatrix Lestrange, cette imbécile infinie qui voulait sa mort presque plus que Druella, et qui avait osé lui apporter une telle horreur. Il en vint même à souhaiter qu'un incendie puissant ravage son manoir et brûle enfin ce foutu portrait. Une allumette et le tour était joué. Ni vu, ni connu.

Ainsi, lorsque Cygnus Black sonna à la porte, sa valise à la main, il découvrit son gendre occupé à allumer toutes les bougies de la maison.

« Lucius ! Mon cher ami Lucius ! Comment allez-vous ? Et comment se portent vos affaires ? Figurez.-vous que, récemment, j'ai parlé à mon Médicomage qui a déclaré que ce serait vraiment bien que j'aille passé quelques semaines aux Caraïbes, afin de me remettre un peu de la mort de ma bien-aimée. Je suis très affecté, vous savez ? Je pleure tous les soirs.

– Tiens donc… Je suis vraiment navré. »

_Et moi, je frôle le suicide tous les soirs depuis sa mort._

« C'était vraiment une femme bien, vous savez ? Et vous avez vu ! Elle vous a laissé son portrait en guise d'héritage. Je pensais plutôt qu'elle allait me le laisser mais apparemment, elle vous estimait plus qu'on ne le croyait…

– Oui, oui, je n'en doute pas.

– D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

– Dans la chambre.

– Et ma fille ?

– Dans la chambre.

– Mais… et vous, que faisiez-vous ?

– Je… Une petite décoration pour votre arrivée ? Ce sont des bougies parfumées. Pour que la maison sente bon.

– Ah… Tout se passe bien, alors, mon cher gendre ? »

A cet instant, Lucius eut une petite hésitation. Il regarda son beau-père de haut en bas en tentant d'oublier l'idée qui se forgeait dans sa tête – ce n'était pas bien de manipuler un pauvre homme en pleine dépression, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Alors sans rancune s'il manipulait ce vieil imbécile qui avait l'air très heureux de lui avoir refilé son épouse.

« C'est que, voyez-vous, les affaires ne vont pas très bien en ce moment.

– Ah non ?

– C'est très gênant à dire, bafouilla-t-il, mais…

– Oh mais je vous en prie ! coupa aussitôt Cygnus. On est en famille ! »

Lucius soupira et hocha tristement la tête :

« Druella aime bien _parler_ au milieu de la nuit, je crois qu'elle est également très malheureuse d'être, euh, morte. Mais du coup, je ne peux plus dormir et, à cause de la fatigue je le crains, j'ai fais quelques mauvais investissements. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent et je continu, vous voyez, je ne peux pas dormir. J'ai peur de devoir bientôt vendre le manoir, à présent.

– PAR MERLIN ! s'affola le vieil homme. Et… niveau voyage ? »

Lucius prit un air résigné :

« Je crains qu'il ne faille demander à Rodolphus.

– … »

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Bientôt, le portrait de Druella fut déménager au grenier avec la bénédiction de son époux et, à cause de tous les hurlements qui retentirent durant des heures et des heures, on finit par lancer un sortilège de silence en haut.

Cygnus ne resta pas dormir une seule nuit. Il déclara que son pauvre gendre paraissait épuisé et qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger. Et puis il avait besoin d'être seul, lui aussi, pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant.

Une semaine plus tard, il partait aux Caraïbes, hôtel cinq étoiles et pleine vue sur la mer. Sans rancune.

* * *

Voilà. Je vais essayer de faire pas trop long pour écrire le prochain OS. J'ai des idées mais un peu de peine à les mettre en mots...

En attendant, une petite **review** ?

Bisous et bonne vacance à tout le monde !

Ana'


	13. Vae victis

Eh oui, les miracles existent encore !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je passe mes vacances avec le temps ET l'envie d'écrire. Il faut dire aussi qu'en ce moment, je m'isole. Il fait tellement moche, dehors... On se croirait au milieu d'une tempête. Figurez-vous qu'aujourd'hui, en montant le parc (oui parce que j'habite en bas d'un parc. Donc pour rejoindre la civilisation, il faut que je monte le parc) une ENOOOOORME branche d'arbre s'est écrasé à trois centimètres devant moi. Vous imaginez ! Je pourrais être morte.

Oui, j'ai des préoccupations passionantes à une heure du matin (car il est une heure du matin et je suis en pleine forme. Haha. Sauf que demain je dois me lever tôt. Haha)

Bref. En fait, cet OS il est tragique. Au moins c'est dit : je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à faire rire. Narcissa en vendette et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer dans une situation ridicule. C'est Lucius le clown. Narcissa, elle est bien pour les drames.

Cela dit, partez pas : la plupart des OS de ce recueil continueront à être humouristique. C'est quand même plus marrant !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Vae victis

**Thème :** #28 : Médicament

**Rating : **K

Et un grand merci à : **littlebeattle**, **bec-de-lily **(la faute est corrigée ! Merci beaucoup), **Thyv'**, **Mina 008**, **Basmoka**, **petitefolle**, **Ayanne**,** Likaella **et **zanon** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Narcissa sursauta et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le verre quel tenait. Lentement, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard glacial de son fils qui se tenait contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait croisé les bras et observait sa mère les lèvres serrées. Elle se sentit à peine blêmir.

« Rien. Retourne près de ton père s'il te plaît.

– Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans son thé ?

– Rien, Drago, je te l'ai déjà dis.

– Tu mens. C'est quoi, ça ? »

Il désigna le petit flacon rougeoyant posé sur le plan de travail. Elle soupira et fit un geste vague de la main :

« Ce ne sont que des médicaments.

– C'est liquide.

– Et alors ?

– C'est du poison. »

Et le mot s'explosa dans le silence de la cuisine. Narcissa ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte. Elle avait le cœur qui tremblait et c'était si étrange… Elle croyait avoir dépassé ce sentiment qui se reflétait au fond d'elle. Vraiment.

Elle croyait qu'après toutes ces années passées à s'enterrer, elle ne savait plus pleurer et n'avait plus rien à craindre. De l'absence à la place du cœur et de la rancœur accrochée aux cils. Il paraît qu'il fallait garder la tête haute. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu ? Mais elle appliquait cette devise de toutes ses forces. Elle se maquillait et quelle importance si la guerre l'avait salie : le sang et les cendres, ça se lavait.

Contrairement aux remords.

« Tu ne comprends pas…, murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

– Tu veux le tuer !

– Non… – un sourire amer vint former deux ou trois petites rides au coin de sa bouche – C'est la fin de la guerre, dit-elle simplement. Et nous avons perdu. »

Drago eut un tic nerveux et resserra ses bras autours de lui :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai, nous n'avons rien perdu ! Papa est juste blessé mais ce n'est pas grave, ça se soigne. On l'emmènera à l'hôpital dès que l'on pourra et tout ira bien. La guerre, ce n'est rien. On s'est sauvé une fois, on pourra s'en sortir à nouveau ! »

Mais Narcissa secouait la tête en fixant la tasse de thé fumante :

« Il est condamné. Les Aurors ne tarderont pas arriver, tu le sais ? Et ils verront cette maison, cette ruine qui ressemble à un cimetière. Ils verront ton bras et celui de ton père, tout ce sang qui a coulé entre nous. Les vainqueurs ont soif de vengeance. Lorsqu'ils seront ici, ils n'écouteront personne. Ils tuent au nom de leurs morts. Toi… toi tu es encore jeune. On ne te fera pas grand-chose, quelques enquêtes, des Aurors peut-être un peu violents mais tu t'en sortiras. Moi, je suis une femme et je ne suis pas marquée alors que ton père… tu comprends ? Pas une deuxième fois, ils ne nous croiront pas. Il est blessé. De toute façon… c'est comme s'il était déjà mort. »

Drago fit un pas en avant et prit la fiole entre ses mains. Pendant de longues secondes, il l'observa et le silence pesa, l'étouffa.

« Alors tu as décidé de la tuer.

– Ne dis pas ça. »

Il lâcha brusquement la petite bouteille qui alla s'exploser sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Le liquide se répandit aux pieds des Malefoy comme une rivière pourpre.

« On peut essayer de faire autre chose…, murmura lentement le jeune homme. On ne sait jamais… Si je vais leur parler, je peux leur expliquer… Ce n'était pas notre faute, on n'avait pas le choix. Je… Je peux leur dire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'ils comprendront…

– Je t'en prie, soupira-t-elle. Arrête avec tes illusions. »

Il se mit à trembler. Narcissa reposa doucement la tasse sur la cuisinière et tendit une main vers la joue de son fils. C'était une main glacée et la douceur de sa caresse sonna faux. Ce n'était plus comme avant.

Drago dévisagea sa mère : des milliers de fines douleurs s'étaient imprégnées sur son visage. Avec la guerre, des rides s'étaient glissées, des rides qu'elle cachait sous son maquillage. Un mort, un coup de pinceau de plus à tracer. Et elle s'était perdue entre ses poudres et ses odeurs légères. Ça l'avait envahit, détruit. Entendre ses mots lui noua le ventre. Ses illusions. Elle avait raison : il n'y avait plus rien à gagner.

Soudain, elle baissa le bras et reprit le thé. Sans un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et Drago l'entendit monter les escaliers grinçants qui menaient à la chambre où Lucius Malefoy était couché. Il se mordit la lèvre. Très fort, trop fort. Un goût âcre de sang lui envahit bientôt la gorge mais il n'eut pas la force de cracher dans le lavabo. Il se contenta d'avaler.

C'était leur propre décadence.

Narcissa, elle, sentit le regard de son fils lui vriller l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait définitivement disparue de sa vision. Elle ne tremblait plus. Elle avançait d'un pas prudent mais décidé. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution : ce n'était pas un meurtre qu'elle commettait. Quelle autre façon y avait-il pour sauver la fierté de son époux et sauver ce qui restait d'honneur à la famille ?

En poussant la porte, elle entendit Lucius gémir et, brusquement, elle se sentit étrangement vide de tous sentiments. Elle s'approcha lentement de son époux et posa la tasse sur sa table de chevet. C'était irréel…

Il leva des yeux épuisés vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un mot rassurant, une parole douce, mais il la coupa en posant un doigt délicat sur ses lèvres.

« Chut. »

Elle se crispa.

« Ne dis rien… – sa voix était si faible qu'elle fut prise d'un tremblement – Je t'en prie. Ne dis rien.

– Je… Je suis désolée.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Elle se força à sourire. Lui regardait la tasse. Narcissa s'assit sur un coin du lit et déposa un léger baiser sur son front brûlant :

« Ce n'est qu'un… médicament. Tu en as besoin. Pour panser tes blessures.

– Et les tiennes. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

« Il faut que tu boives ça, amour. Les Aurors… les Aurors arrivent.

– D'accord. »

Il savait. Sans un mot de plus, il se redressa douloureusement sur son lit. Au même instant, la silhouette fine de Drago se dessina dans une ombre. Lucius lui sourit et son fils lui rendit le triste sourire.

Alors seulement Narcissa rapprocha la tasse des lèvres de son époux. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, sur sa joue, elle déglutina avec peine et ses yeux lui brûlèrent. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud briser un barrage en elle. Respira profondément et leva les yeux sur le ciel rougeoyant qui se dessinait à l'horizon à travers les vitres sales du manoir. Elle se souvint de la première fois, lorsqu'il était arrivé si tard dans la nuit, si affolé à l'idée de lui annoncer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, et qu'ils étaient restés toute la nuit éveillés, à se dire qu'ils y arriveraient, qu'ils étaient forts, qu'ils étaient deux. Ils avaient eu raison d'y croire. Quatorze années de tranquillité. Quatorze années à regarder leur fils grandir sans se voir eux-mêmes vieillir. Puis Il était revenu, à cause de cet imbécile d'Harry Potter qui fouinait, qui avait, sans vraiment le vouloir, sans bien le savoir, libéré Peter Pettigrow, fidèle Mangemort.

L'angoisse était revenue, plus tenace, plus acide qu'auparavant. Les Malefoy n'étaient rien face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais cette fois, il y avait eu trop de mort, ils avaient les mains si pleines de sang, alors qu'ils avaient simplement voulu vivre, dans le silence et avec un sourire. Mais les Aurors étaient là. À quelques kilomètres, ou quelques mètres peut-être, et elle ne voulait pas, surtout pas, que Lucius subisse une nouvelle humiliation. Ce serait de trop, de toute façon il n'y avait plus rien à tenter, on n'allait pas les croire, par Merlin, jamais. Avec les Weasley et Potter en héros, ils n'avaient plus aucun rôle à jouer.

Et elle avait l'impression d'entendre tous ces cris qui l'entouraient, tous ces cris qui annonçaient la chute de leur histoire.

Elle pressa un peu la main de son époux et, lentement, il avala la première gorgée du liquide.

Narcissa le regarda faire sans bouger. En silence et le cœur explosé.

* * *

Hum. Je vais maintenant aller nourrir mes chats qui hurlent désespérément depuis quinze minutes.

En espérant que ça vous a quand même plus ! Une **review **pour me donner votre avis ?

Bisous

Ana'


	14. Le bébé le plus photographié

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

Ca fait, quoi, deux ans bientôt que je n'ai plus touché à mes fics, que ce soit ce recueil ou les autres. Et j'ai pas beaucoup d'excuse, à part que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Pendant l'année qui vient de se finir, j'ai dû rédiger une nouvelle pour un travail de cours (c'est ce qu'on appelle en Suisse le Travail de Maturité). Ca m'a pris beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Je dois dire aussi que, ces deux dernières années, je ne me suis plus intéressée à HP du tout. J'avais d'autres choses à penser mais finalement, me revoilà.

Pour ce qui est de mes autres fictions (Go ask Alice, notamment), je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais en faire. Je vais essayer de les finir, mais je ne promets rien. Par contre, ce recueil... Hum. Ces deux dernières semaines de vacances, entre Noël et Nouvel An, j'ai fini mes 30 Baisers. Eh oui ! Je ne vais pas publier tous les OS d'un coup, mais peu à peu. Cette fois, pas de risque que je disparaisse pendant des années par manque d'inspiration ! Tout est sur ordinateur !

Je ne sais pas non plus s'il y a encore des gens qui suivent ce recueil. J'espère. J'espère que vous allez aimer la suite des aventures de Lucius et Narcissa. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos adorables reviews ! J'en recevais encore il n'y a pas très longtemps, ça me touche beaucoup et ça m'a vraiment motivé pour continuer !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Le bébé le plus photographié

**Thème :** #7 : Superstar

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous !

* * *

Du haut de ses soixante-sept centimètres et demi, il fallait bien se l'avouer : Scorpius Drago Lucius Malefoy était la parfaite mini réplique de ses ancêtres. Blond aux yeux gris, il possédait cette petite moue adorable que Narcissa avait déjà reconnue être la marque des Malefoy – il avait beau ne pas encore avoir dépassé les trois mois, c'était indéniable ! – et surtout, _surtout_, ce petit nez aristocratique, pur héritage des Black.

C'était à se demander ce que les gênes d'Astoria avaient bien pu faire dans l'histoire. La grève ?

Dans tous les cas, les journaux s'arrachaient les photos du dernier héritier de la noble famille Malefoy et Narcissa prenait soin de toujours vérifier qu'un journaliste ou un photographe se soient dans les environs chaque fois que son petit-fils mettait le nez dehors. Il fallait à tout prix qu'on immortalise sa beauté renversante, quitte à devoir _payer_ les paparazzis elle-même.

Car, ce que le monde des sorciers ignorait, c'était que, derrière les photos peuplées de grands sourires et les interviews parlant d'amour et de famille, se livrait un combat sans merci. Un combat invisible pour le peuple, un combat monstrueux, destructeur, dangereux.

En effet, cette imbécile de Ginny Weasley Potter n'avait rien trouvé de plus malin que de pondre un gosse trois jours après la naissance de Scorpius. La garce.

Drago lui-même avait d'ailleurs mis près de deux semaines à se remettre de cette insulte. Pas de doute, ce petit salaud de Potter avait fait exprès mettre sa femme enceinte au même temps que lui !

Et quel bébé affreux, cet Albus Severus ! Non content d'être roux, il portait les noms les plus laids du monde. Rien à voir avec Scorpius qui représentait la noblesse et la force des Malefoy.

Astoria, elle, après avoir appris la nouvelle, avait poussé des cris si aigus que Narcissa avait bien failli devenir sourde. Lucius, quant à lui, avait frappé si fort sur la table en verre qu'il l'avait brisée. Ensuite, il avait déclaré que ce n'était pas sa faute et il s'était enfermé dans la chambre en maudissant la famille Potter.

Mais personne n'avait semblé capable d'_agir_. Alors Narcissa avait pris les choses en mains : premièrement, elle avait conseillé à sa belle-fille de prendre un ou deux mois de congés au bord de la mer, puis elle avait réparé la table et, après s'être assuré que son fils ne faisait que bouder dans son coin (évidemment), elle avait lancé la première attaque.

Scorpius devait être le meilleur. Il devait être premier du classement des plus beaux bébés de l'année – et l'année n'allait pas tarder à se terminer.

Par conséquent, il fallait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du petit Potter.

Heureusement, ce sale morveux ne partait pas aidé dans la vie : brailleur comme pas deux, roux, baveur, il avait un nez en trompette absolument monstrueux et ne tenait pas une minute tranquille sans sa tétine… S'il n'avait pas été en concurrence avec Scorpius et que ses idioties n'avaient pas mises en valeur la perfection de son petit-fils, elle aurait hurlé au scandale : Non mais vraiment, quel manque d'éducation !

Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins le fils du Survivant, du _Héros_. Ces mots lui arrachaient des frissons de colère. Survivant à quoi ? Héros de quoi ? On ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il avait tué Voldemort : cet autre imbécile de mage noir s'était, en gros, suicidé sans le savoir. Non mais vraiment…

Après avoir tourné en rond pendant quatre jours en comptant le nombre de photos du petit Potter qui apparaissaient dans les magazines (cinquante-trois contre quarante-huit de Scorpius), Narcissa eut enfin l'illumination.

Sans répondre aux questions de son époux et de son fils, elle attrapa Scorpius et claqua la porte aux nez des deux autres mâles, ces incapables.

* * *

« L'hospitaliser d'urgence ? », répéta le Médicomage, interloqué.

Narcissa Malefoy hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Mais… Mais Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… Le petit Scorpius va très bien…

– Vous êtes donc en train d'affirmer que je mens lorsque je vous annonce que mon petit-fils ne se nourrit plus depuis des jours, qu'il vomit et répond à peine lorsqu'on lui parle ? – elle se tourna vers les journalistes agglutinés à la porte – Vous entendez ça ? L'héritier des Malefoy va mourir mais ce médecin ne s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde ! C'est scandaleux !

– Mais…

– _Scandaleux !_ »

* * *

La maladie mortelle de Scorpius Drago Lucius Malefoy fit la une de tous les journaux. Satisfaite, Narcissa déposa le journal devant Astoria – rentrée d'urgence après qu'un journaliste l'ai appelé pour lui demander ce que ça faisait de savoir que son enfant n'en avait plus pour longtemps – Drago et Lucius.

« Et nous sommes donc censés te féliciter ? », demanda ce dernier.

Elle haussa les épaules :

« En l'espace de deux jours, cinquante-neuf photos de Scorpius ont été éditées. Il s'est hissé en tête du classement, les sorciers l'adorent. Ils sont de tout cœur avec nous pour cette dure épreuve que nous traversons. Aucun Malefoy n'a jamais été aussi populaire ! »

Astoria se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard désespéré à son époux qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Mais, Maman, tu sais bien que Scorpius ne va pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Narcissa se resservit une tasse de thé :

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Dans quelques semaines, après un pèlerinage à Lourdes, on annoncera le rétablissement miraculeux de ton fils. Le peuple va _adorer _! »

* * *

Voilà. Maintenant, je vais aller dormir parce qu'il est bientôt 4h du mat' et je suis épuisée.

J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire sourire avec ce petit OS ! Une petite **review** pour bien commencer l'année ?

A très bientôt !

Bisous !

Ana'


	15. Les ragots de l'été

Bonsoir !

Voilà, c'est avec un grand honneur que je vous annonce qu'on en est à la moitié de ce recueil !

J'ai hésité un bon moment quant à la nouvelle que je devais poster. Il me reste un dernier drame, encore quelques "humoristiques" et quelques autres... que je ne sais pas trop où classer (une particulièrement qui est assez spéciale). Finalement, je me suis dit que celle-ci ferait l'affaire, je vais pas vous déprimer tout de suite, quand même :)

J'ai été très contente de voir que vous suiviez encore ce recueil malgré ma très longue, euh, disparition, va-t-on dire. Vraiment, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de recevoir vos reviews.

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Les ragots de l'été

**Thème :** #18 : "Dites « aaah »"

**Rating : **K

Un très, très grand merci à : **DameLicorne**, **Selemba**, **Caramelise**, **Allison26**,** Capucine Maina**, **Gouline971**, **DR Ciboulette**, **Plumiere** et **LuLu** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Ce n'est même pas comme si elle était vraiment belle, affirma Frigga.

– Ses yeux sont tellement clairs qu'on les voit à peine, c'est limite flippant ! approuva aussitôt Danaé.

– Et puis franchement, c'est une façon de se maquiller ?

– On dirait qu'elle va faire le trottoir !

– Avec des seins pareils, tu me diras…

– C'est sûr, ils sont faux ! déclara Rosalie.

– Fais-moi penser à lui demander l'adresse de son Médicomage un de ces quatre ! »

Narcissa alluma sa cinquième cigarette de la journée et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, se délectant de la conversation. Il n'était que dix heures et demie du matin et, si cette idiote de Morgane n'avait pas réveillé tout le dortoir à cause d'une araignée, elle dormirait encore profondément.

Ladite araignée était d'ailleurs toujours déclarée disparue quelque part dans la chambre c'est pourquoi, par mesure de sécurité, elles s'étaient toutes précipitées dehors. Après tout, il faisait plutôt beau, non ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Poudalrd, exactement ?

– Elle cherche un bon parti, informa Rosalie – déclenchant ainsi des cris – Il parait que son père est ruiné. C'est ma mère qui me l'a appris. »

La mère de cette dernière travaillait à Gringott et prenait un malin plaisir à savoir le nombre de Gallions de chaque compte en banque.

« Voilà qui explique ses chaussures totalement dépassées de mode ! persifla aussitôt Danaé.

– Mais enfin, qui s'abaisserait au point de l'épouser ?

– C'est sûr. D'ailleurs, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai appris !

– Elle est enceinte ? Elle a une maladie grave et elle va mourir ?

– Et est _déjà_ morte ? »

Frigga secoua la tête e prit un air important avant de reprendre la parole :

« Vous voyez, Malefyo ? »

Narcissa sentit son sang se glacer :

« Lucius Malefoy ?

– Exactement. Eh bien – la jeune fille marqua une courte pause et se rapprocha de ses amies – j'ai entendu dire que cet été, il s'était justement tapé Harmonie puis il l'avait jeté comme une trainée !

– Nooooon ! »

Lucius et Harmonie.

La garce.

La série d'exclamation qui s'ensuivit donna des envies de meurtre à Narcissa.

« Eh bah c'est foutu pour le bon parti !

– Malefoy vient de remonter dans mon estime !

– Elle a vraiment cru avoir la moindre chance avec _Lucius Malefoy_ ?

– C'est pire que croire au père Noël !

– Ce genre de filles, les Sangs-purs s'amusent avec mais ne les épousent jamais.

– Heureusement ! »

Puis Frigga se tourna vers la jeune Black et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air décontenancé.

« Cissy ? Tout va bien ? »

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur elle. Rosalie fut la première à réagir. Plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, elle s'écria :

« PAR MERLIN, NARCISSA ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE… »

Le regard que cette dernière lui lança la réduit au silence avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Mais… Mais… Toi et Malefoy… ?

– Bien sûr que non, siffla la jeune fille. Il ne se passe absolument _rien_ entre Malefoy et moi ! Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe ?

– Devine, ironisa Frigga. Tu as droit à trois essais.

– Je t'emmerde.

– Quel sens de la répartie !

– Tu aurais pu nous le dire, chérie, déplora Danaé. On aurait pu faire quelque chose !

– _Puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien !_

– On comprend, tu sais !

– Ce n'est pas comme s'il était moche… ou pauvre !

– Ou que c'était un Sang-de-Bourbe !

– Quand même, c'est… c'est Lucius Malefoy, quoi !

– On parle de moi ? »

Les quatre hurlements déclenchés par cette remarque réveillèrent le trois quart des habitants de Poudlard. Effarées, les jeunes filles se tournèrent lentement vers la haute silhouette qui les regardait, amusée.

« Refaites voir un peu ce cri, je crois que tout le monde ne va a pas encore entendu…, ricana-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? souffla Danaé en pâlissant.

– Je prenais le soleil. Je peux m'asseoir ? Je crois que la discussion m'intéresse. »

Comme aucune des quatre Serpentardes ne semblait en état de répondre, Lucius prit les devants et se glissa entre Narcissa Black et la petite brune qui lui servait de meilleure amie, Frigga.

« Alors ? »

Narcissa devint si blême que Lucius se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard :

« Pour qui suis-je assez bien ? »

Rosalie fut la première à reprendre ses esprits :

« Ça dépend. Pour qui voudrais-tu être assez bien ? »

Narcissa aurait pu la tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin d'aller prendre cette petite voix lancinante et de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, exactement ?

« Pour Harmonie, peut-être ? », susurra aussitôt Frigga.

Lucius éclata de rire :

« J'ai des vues sur cette petite bonne à rien, maintenant, moi ? On en apprend tous les jours !

– Parce que tu n'as pas couché avec elle, peut-être ? », rétorqua Narcissa.

Il la dévisagea un court instant et s'humecta les lèvres :

« Hum, non, pas aux dernières nouvelles. Pas vraiment mon genre. Trop brune. Je préfère les blondes. »

La jeune Black rougit brutalement. Il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle. Frigga l'observa en fronçant les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, exactement ? »

Lucius lui jeta un regard exaspéré :

« Je drague ta copine. C'est si difficile à remarquer ? »

Les trois jeunes filles le fixèrent, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Narcissa se ratatinait sur place.

« C'est tout ? ironisa-t-il. Je m'attendais à une réaction un peu plus conséquente ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Même pas un petit cri, ni rien ? Je suis déçu ! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Ça commençait presque à devenir ennuyeux.

« Bon, puisque vous semblez être morte… Je vais vous laisser de quoi discuter lorsque je serai parti. »

Et, avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Lucius se pencha vers Narcissa qui était devenue aussi rouge que les écharpes des Gryffondor et l'embrassa doucement.

C'est vrai qu'au moins, elles allaient avoir de quoi hurler dès qu'il se déciderait à la lâcher.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour la suite ? L'ultime drame (qui est en fait le moment de la première défaite de Voldemort) ? Ou on se le garde pour plus tard et on continue dans un OS tout tranquille ? Ou moins tranquille où Lucius souffre un peu ? :)

Bisous

Ana'


	16. Promenons nous dans les bois

Bonsoir !

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque aujourd'hui : j'allume l'ordi, tranquille, je me dis, je vais poster un nouvel OS parce que tiens, ça fait onze jours que j'ai rien mis de nouveau (une éternité, quoi !) et je m'en vais regarder la télé. Quand je reviens, noir. Plus d'ordinateur.

Après quelques analyses plus poussés, ma maman a dû déclarer la mort de mon écran.

Conclusion, j'ai un nouvel écran très moche. Mais au moins, je vois sur quoi je clique, maintenant !

Bref, à la demande **Caramelise**, encore un OS avec Lucius et Narcissa adolescents ! Mais un peu différent... :D

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Thème :** #13 : Liens

**Rating : **K

Mille merci à : **DameLicorne**, **marie la petite**, **Caramelise**, **Plumiere**, **Selemba**, **I-AM-CHUCK-BASS**, **Minus319 **et **Ombre d'un rêve **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Deux par deux_ j'ai dis. Seriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, sourds ? »

Lucius jeta un regard dégoûté en direction de Narcissa qui en fit aussitôt de même.

« Professeur McGonagall, piailla la jeune Black, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas choisir notre coéquipier pour ce… hum, ce _divertissement _! C'est absolument hors de question que je…

– Cinq points de moins à Serpentard.

– Mais… !

– Maintenant, attachez-vous _tout de suite_ si vous ne voulez pas que j'en enlève plus ! »

Dès que McGonagall se fut éloignée, Lucius se tourna vers la jeune fille :

« Bravo. Toutes mes félicitations.

– Va te faire foutre. »

Serrant les dents, Narcissa maudit très fort les idées stupides de Dumbledore. Une chasse au trésor autours dans le parc de Poudlard. Mais oui, quelle splendide occupation pour fêter le premier jour du printemps ! Piocher son partenaire afin de faire connaissance avec les élèves, quelle merveilleuse initiative ! Et surtout, pour éviter toute tricherie, se lier à lui à l'aide une corde magique, comment ne pas adorer ?

Sur le million d'élèves de Poudlard, quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'elle se retrouve avec Lucius Malefoy ?

Ce dernier semblait tout aussi scandalisé qu'elle, d'ailleurs. Il fixait McGonagall en la maudissant pour les quinze prochaines générations. Bien. Ils avaient au moins un désir en commun.

Mais ce petit air hautain, ces lèvres fines et grimaçantes, cette voix ironique… Narcissa aurait pu tuer rien que pour ne plus entendre sa stupide voix !

« Tu sais quoi ? On va passer un accord : tu arrêtes de parler, j'arrête de parler, d'accord ? Comme ça, tout ira bien. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux :

« Black. J'ai une meilleure idée : tu disparais de ma vue et tu vas te jeter dans ce lac. Comme ça, tout ira bien, ajouta-t-il après un court silence en prenant une voix suraigüe.

– _Vous n'êtes toujours pas attachés ?_ »

Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver derrière eux, celle-la ?

« Cette corde risque de frotter contre mes chaussettes et de les abîmer. », déclara Lucius.

McGonagall devint si blême que, durant un court instant, Narcissa s'inquiéta pour le Serpentard. Très, très court, bien entendu, l'instant.

« Monsieur Malefoy, siffla-t-elle, je vais aller aider cet imbécile de Potter et la petite Rosier qui sont à deux doigts de tomber dans le lac. Si d'ici là vous n'avez pas trouvé une solution pour vos _chaussettes_, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous retrouvez _tous les deux_ dans mon bureau demain soir. Ai-je été assez claire ? »

Et, comme aucun des deux ne répondaient, elle pinça les lèvres et s'éloigna de quelques pas :

« Vous avez trois minutes. »

Cette fois, ce fut Narcissa qui esquissa un sourire ironique :

« Rien à dire, c'était encore plus brillant.

– Au moins, je n'ai pas fait perdre cinq points à Serpentard, _moi_.

– Oh non, _toi_, tu nous as presque assuré une retenue pour demain soir.

– Attache cette putain de corde au lieu de m'emmerder.

– Arrête d'être vulgaire.

– Arrête de me parler. »

Elle se rembrunit. Lucius entreprit de la regarder du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elle se débattait avec la corde. Elle était plutôt jolie. Des lèvres très embrassable et un certain sens de la répartie.

Dès qu'elle releva la tête, il ouvrit la carte distribuée par Slughorn.

« On doit aller par là, déclara-t-il.

– C'est la forêt interdite !

– Mais non, c'est juste à l'entrée. Je te pensais plus courageuse, Black. »

Narcissa le fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle aperçut McGonagall qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« C'est bon, on y va Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que qu'on cherche ? »

Il haussa les épaules :

« Une poupée en chiffon a été cachée quelque part. »

Narcissa poussa un long soupir et tenta de faire un pas en avant. Partout autours de Poudlard, les élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de chercher les indices qui leur mèneraient à leur propre trésor sans s'écraser par terre. Potter et Rosier semblaient chercher quelque chose au bord du lac et la petite Sang-pure avait, apparemment, déjà tentée de se débarrasser de cet idiot en jetant à l'eau. Elle avait juste omis un léger détail : ils étaient liés. A présent, elle était furieuse et trempée.

« Rappelle-moi ce qu'on gagne, déjà ? grinça Lucius en trottinant à ses côtés.

– Une écharpe Poudlard.

– Génial. Comme si nous étions trop pauvres pour nous acheter une écharpe. »

Il n'y avait personne près de la forêt interdite. Et plus ils s'avançaient, plus les voix des élèves s'éloignaient. Narcissa regarda désespérément autours d'elle :

« Malefoy, tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ?

– Prend la carte, si tu te crois plus intelligente, bougonna-t-il aussitôt. Mais moi, je lis ce qui est noté.

– Parce que tu sais lire, maintenant ?

– Figure-toi que oui. J'ai pris des cours de rattrapage, cet été, pendant que ta sœur découvrait la vie des moldus. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Lucius s'était dit que, bon, elle allait être vexée, elle allait serrer très fort les lèvres et lui cracher son venin à la figure. Au pire, elle allait tirer la gueule le reste de l'après-midi, refuser d'avancer ou chercher les indices sans lui parler. Un peu comme d'habitude, comme lorsque sa famille se retrouvait dans les réceptions et que les parents envoyaient les enfants s'occuper dans un coin sans se douter qu'entre Lucius et Narcissa, la guerre était déclarée (les Crabble n'avaient jamais su que le lustre qui s'était effondré au milieu de l'entrée n'était pas tombé par hasard).

Mais cette fois, le jeune Malefoy eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion retentit et il se sentit projeté en arrière. Deux secondes après avoir atterri contre le tronc d'un arbre, quelque chose lui coupa le souffle : Narcissa s'écrasa sur son torse, manquant de le tuer pour de bon.

« TU ES FOLLE ! brailla-t-il aussitôt. PUTAIN BLACK, EN PLUS TU ES COMPLETEMENT STUPIDE ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE SI JE VOLE, TU VOLES AVEC MOI !

– _Si tu parles encore une fois de ma sœur, je te tranche la gorge, c'est clair ?_ »

Il sentit sa baguette s'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

La jeune fille était toujours sur lui. Elle était même couchée, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son visage était rouge de colère et ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

Elle était jolie.

Merlin, elle était même _très_ jolie.

Et brusquement, Lucius l'embrassa.

Comme ça. Juste pour voir. Parce qu'elle était tellement près, parce qu'elle sentait bon et qu'elle était furieuse.

A son grand étonnement, Narcissa se laissa faire. Mieux : après quelques secondes, elle répondit à son baiser.

« Mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE VOUS FAITES ? VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TÊTE ? UN TEL COMPORTEMENT ! DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ! A POUDLARD ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! »

Elle se sentit brutalement tirée en arrière par une paire de griffes qui lui trouèrent la peau.

« Hé ! Vous… »

La jeune Serpentardes referma la bouche en apercevant McGonagall. Cette dernière semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

Alors elle se tourna vers Lucius. La corde se frotta sur sa peau lorsqu'elle essaya de s'asseoir. Il lui sourit, goguenard et, tandis que McGonagall continuait de hurler à la mort, elle se surprit à lui sourire aussi. Foutu Serpentard.

* * *

Bon, la chute n'est pas terrible. J'ai toujours du mal à terminer, c'est fou.

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ! A nouveau, ça ne risque pas forcément d'arriver à Poudlard mais on peut toujours imaginer ?

Sinon, une petite pub à faire pour l'OS d'**Azalan**, un Charlie/Tonks magnifique avec un thème magnifique proposé par moi-même ;) Elle nous a même mis un poème d'Eluard, **Nous avons fait la nuit** (titre de son OS). Que demander de plus ?

Quant à moi, je ne vais pas tarder à poster un OS sur les Londubat, si ça intéresse :)

Une petite **review** avant de partir ?

A très bientôt !

Bisous

Ana'


	17. Vingt quatre heures chrono

Hello !

Je reviens avec cette fois des Malefoy adultes ! Mais il y en aura d'autres avec Lucius et Narcissa adolescents ;) D'ailleurs, cette fois, je me suis plus centrée sur Narcissa, toujours de l'humour, j'espère que vous allez aimé ! Lucius n'est pas trop trop présent mais, pour la première fois dans ce recueil, une nouvelle belle-mère voit le jour : Europa Malefoy ! Différente de Druella, j'avoue ! Mais pas moins garce !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Vingt-quatre heures chrono

**Thème :** #9 : Course folle

**Rating : **K

Mille merci à : **DameLicorne**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **King Pumkin**, **Caramelise**,**Capucine Maina**, **Gouline917**, **Ayanne**, **Zazaone** et **Azalan **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Laurence Winthmer était réputée pour ses fabuleux talents de couturière. A dix-sept ans à peine, elle avait signé son premier grand contrat avec une boutique parisienne et depuis, elle avait fait le tour du monde, vendant ses robes de mariage faites mains à des prix à en faire pâlir les gobelins. Elle en était très fière et, jusque là, jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait fait le moindre faux pas.

Jusque là.

Parce qu'en contemplant son fils âgé de six ans, pinceaux et pots de peintures à la main, elle se dit que, il avait beau être un éventuel très grand artiste, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pourvu de revenir quelques secondes en arrière. Juste le temps d'empêcher ce foutu gosse d'exprimer ses talents artistiques sur la robe de mariée de Narcissa Druella Lycoris Black – future Madame Malefoy. Robe unique au monde et faite sur mesure depuis des semaines.

* * *

« Vous êtes en train de me demander, excusez-moi, je répète pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris, donc, vous me demandez si cela me plairait d'avoir un _soleil jaune_ peint sur le devant de ma robe ?

– Hum, oui.

– Vous plaisantez ?

– Hum, non. »

Narcissa inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Compter jusqu'à trois. Allez. Ne pas tuer la couturière, surtout, ne pas tuer la couturière.

A ses côtés, sa belle-mère se racla la gorge et demanda, de sa voix la plus glaciale :

« Rassurez-nous, ce n'était qu'une proposition qui n'a pas encore été mise en œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? Car, voyez-vous, je ne doute pas qu'un _soleil_ puisse… apporter une certaine touche de gaité à une robe de mariée qui, en somme n'est que d'un blanc commun à tous les mariage, mais… dans la famille, nous tenons beaucoup à… respecter les traditions, bien qu'elles paraissent parfois légèrement… passées de mode dans votre… milieu social où à présent, les femmes se marient en minijupe ou en pantalon. »

Laurence se ratatina sur place.

« C'est que… Un léger incident a malencontreusement eut lieu, hier, dans la soirée…

– _Sur ma robe de mariée ?_

– Je… – Narcissa devint si rouge que la couturière craignit qu'elle ne fasse exploser la maison, et elle avec – C'est mon petit garçon, il n'a que six ans et…

– _Il a peint un soleil sur ma robe de mariée ?_ »

Etrange. Laurence n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait un don de troisième œil dans la famille Black.

« Oui. »

Europa Malefoy posa la main sur le bras de sa belle-fille au moment où cette dernière envoyait valser le service de thé en porcelaine qui se dressait sur la table basse.

Avant de comprendre exactement ce qui lui arrivait, Laurence Winthmer se retrouva expulsée hors du manoir.

« Narcissa, ma chérie, cessez de hurler et calmez-vous. »

Pour toute réponse, un vase passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête et alla s'explosa contre le mur. Il ne tarda pas à être suivi de quelques statuettes ainsi que de stylos et de quelques verres qui avaient eu le malheur de trainer par là. Europa fronça les sourcils et jeta deux bonnes dizaines de _Reparo_ avant de pointer sa baguette sur sa belle-fille :

« _Petrificus Totalus _! »

Le regard de Narcissa aurait suffit à tuer n'importe qui lorsqu'elle tomba lourdement par terre.

Europa fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une longue cigarette blanche qu'elle alluma avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme.

« Je suis vraiment navrée ma chérie mais Lucius ne va pas tarder à rentrer du travail et, plutôt que de détruire la maison que je vous ai généreusement offerts, j'aimerais que vous vous concentriez sur le problème du moment. A savoir : votre mariage a lieu demain après-midi. Et vous n'avez pas de robe. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons vingt-quatre heures pour vous en trouvez une nouvelle. Ensuite seulement nous nous occuperons de détruire la réputation de cette idiote de couturière. J'espère que nous nous sommes comprises, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ? »

Lorsque la mère de Lucius l'eu libéré de son sort, Narcissa hésita entre hocher la tête ou lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ directement pour avoir osé s'attaquer à elle.

Finalement, elle se dit que ce n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée de tuer la mère de son futur époux. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était à présent sa seule alliée.

Elle gémit doucement et prit se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Ma chérie, ma chérie, voyons, ne pleurez pas. Tenez, j'ai ici une carte du chemin d'Aestiva. Toutes les boutiques les plus luxueuses de robes de mariées y sont répertoriées. Si nous établissons correctement un plan d'attaque, je ne doute pas que nous arrivons à trouver une robe bien plus ravissante que celle que nous avions commandée. »

Narcissa leva des yeux désespérés vers sa belle-mère et ressentit brusquement un élan d'amour envers cette grande femme qui ne sortait jamais sans le guide des boutiques les plus huppées de Londres – preuve de sa profonde sagesse.

« Vous croyez que c'est possible ? murmura-t-elle tout doucement.

– Mais oui, voyons. Tout est possible lorsqu'on s'appelle Malefoy.

– Et Black. »

Europa esquissa une grimace en songeant à Druella qui demeurait une incapable mais qui, Merlin protège son fils, n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans la famille, puis se résolut à approuver les paroles de Narcissa.

« Et Black, bien sûr, ma chérie. »

La jeune femme sembla satisfaite.

« Bien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

* * *

Lorsque Lucius revint du travail, il ne trouva qu'un petit mot rédigé par sa fiancée qui parlait d'une histoire de soleil jaune qui avait entaché la pureté et les traditions de leur mariage. Relisant pour la troisième fois le bout de parchemin, il sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos à l'idée que, peut-être, Narcissa avait définitivement hérité des gènes de folie de sa mère.

Merlin l'en préserve.

* * *

La première boutique où Europa et sa belle-fille pénétrèrent était aussi blanche qu'un asile psychiatrique. A peine Narcissa y avait-elle mis les pieds qu'elle refusa d'avancer et simula un évanouissement afin d'en sortir :

« Je vous assure, Belle-Maman, un peu plus et j'en mourrai. Tout ce blanc, vous comprenez… ça me donne mal à la tête. »

Dans la deuxième, la vendeuse avait beau être souriante, il n'y avait ni gâteau ni coupe de champagne à l'entrée. Cette fois, ce fut Europa qui jugea plus judicieux de s'en aller :

« Enfin, ma chérie, s'ils n'ont même pas à boire, les prix de leurs robes seront bien au-dessous de nos moyens ! Ce serait indigne ! »

Narcissa fut bien contrainte d'approuver.

La troisième boutique s'était spécialisée non seulement dans les mariages, mais également dans les capes en fourrure. Après avoir essayé une dizaine de robes, Narcissa n'osa pas en sortir sans acheter _au moins_ une magnifique cape en peau de lapin et des petites bottines assorties.

« C'est pour l'hiver qui approche à grand pas, déclara-t-elle à Lucius, quelques heures plus tard.

– Nous sommes au mois de juin.

– Tu sais mon amour, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'es pas prévoyant que je devrais t'imiter et me retrouver au mois de décembre sans rien à me mettre. »

Lorsque les deux femmes entrèrent dans la quatrième boutique, Narcissa crut enfin que leur course était terminée. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et, lorsque la vendeuse lui apporta le dernier modèle – un petit bijou en soie à un prix exorbitant – elle fut à deux doigts de lui baiser les pieds tant elle se sentit soulagée.

« Vous n'êtes pas la première à aimer cette robe. Elle a eu beaucoup de succès, ces derniers temps, ce modèle s'est vendu comme des petits pains. Figurez-vous que, pas plus tard que hier, la fiancée du ministre de la magie, Mademoiselle Haldings, l'a également choisi pour son mariage. »

Narcissa faillit en pleurer.

Quand Europa la traina hors du magasin, elle était désespérée.

« Ma chérie, tu sais bien que je t'aime mais que je n'hésiterai pas à te renier si tu oses te marier avec la même robe que cette garce d'Anaé Haldings… »

La cinquième et la sixième boutique appliquaient à la lettre le dicton d'Europa : Si c'est moche, vend le cher. Tu verras, les gens achèteront aussitôt en pensant que c'est chic.

Puis ce fut le drame, l'apocalypse : sept heures du soir sonnèrent et soudainement, tous les magasins fermèrent.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Narcissa se tourna vers sa belle-mère qui semblait elle-même particulièrement ennuyée, tournant et retournant la liste des boutiques de robes de mariées. Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et grimaça :

« Hum, ma chérie, et si nous allions tout de même voir ce que peut donner un soleil jaune peint sur une robe de mariée ? »

* * *

« Ce n'est pas si mal…, tenta Europa après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à observer la robe sous toutes ses coutures. Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ? »

Narcissa semblait au bord des larmes. La couturière elle-même paraissait terrifiée à l'idée de rester en présence des deux femmes. Dès qu'elle les avait vues arriver, elle s'était empressée d'envoyer son enfant chez la voisine. Mesure de sécurité.

« Peut-être que… que si je rajoute une ou deux couches de tissu…, osa-t-elle tout de même.

– Vous voulez que je ressemble à une meringue ? coupa aussitôt Narcissa.

– Je… Non, vous… avez raison. »

Europa tapota délicatement sa cigarette au-dessus du cendrier. Bien sûr, c'était un soleil. Mais… il était plutôt bien fait, pour un soleil. Et puis c'est vrai que ça rajoutait un peu de couleur. Ce jaune tirant sur la couleur or allait parfaitement bien avec les cheveux de Narcissa. Et la robe… la robe n'avait pas été choisie pour rien.

« Et si vous recouvriez le soleil de diamant ? », proposa brusquement la mère de Lucius.

Laurence manqua de s'étrangler :

« Pardon ?

– Mais oui ! – les yeux d'Europa s'illuminèrent – J'ai un très bon ami qui vend des diamants. Je vais de suite lui envoyer un message pour lui en acheter disons… quelques centaines. Des petits diamants, bien sûr, pas des gros. Des diamants que vous pourrez coudre de sorte à en recouvrir le soleil. Vous voyez ? Ce sera spectaculaire ! »

Alors Laurence Winthmer pensa à la nuit qui s'approchait, à son lit, à son oreiller et à sa couverture. Il était huit heures du soir. Le mariage avait lieu à quinze heures le lendemain. Ce qui voulait que…

« Vous aurez donc dix-neuf heures pour coudre tous les petits diamants. C'est largement suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune couturière respira profondément. Pensa à la facture qu'elle allait pouvoir leur donner. A sa réputation.

Et elle esquissa un charmant sourire :

« Bien évidemment. »

* * *

La robe de Narcissa Druella Lycoris Black Malefoy fit la une de tous les journaux. Encore plus luxueuse que celle de la reine moldue d'Angleterre. Encore plus étincelante que celle d'Anaé Haldings. Et ce soleil tout en diamant… Quel génie ! Quelle beauté !

Europa referma le journal avec satisfaction.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit, ma chérie. Cette robe-ci était bien au-dessus de celle que nous avions commandée. Et à peine plus chère. Le monde des sorciers ne s'en remettra jamais. Dans dix ans, vous verrez, ils continueront à en parler. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas des Malefoy pour rien. »

* * *

Pour le prochain OS (après profonde réflexion), je vais poster soit un sur la fin de la Première Guerre, soit un sur... la guerre en général.

Rien de très joyeux, donc. Mais... j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même ! Un des deux vous tente plus ? Et puis ensuite on reprendra avec un peu d'humour, on verra ce que je vous sers ! (entre un Lucius baby-sitter, un lendemain de soirée, un bal à Poudlard, des rumeurs qui courent, encore... :D)

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS ! Une petite **review** ?

Oh, et sinon, j'ai écrit un petit OS sur Drago et Lavande (de l'humour, bien sûr !) : **Au hasard des couloirs** - bah oui, je suis inspirée, ces derniers temps :)

Bisous !

Ana'


	18. La guerre est finie

Coucou !

J'ai un peu trainé pour poster, enfin, deux petites semaines, pas tant que ça ! J'ai posté d'autres OS en attendant (je n'ai jamais été aussi productive de ma vie... alors que je devrais travailler en ce moment même !)

En tout cas, me voilà avec un OS un peu moins drôle (pas drôle du tout, même), comme je vous l'avais dit. Il est un peu le miroir de _Vae victis _ où on les voyait à la fin de la deuxième guerre. Cette fois, c'est juste après la première défaite de Voldemort (et personne ne meurt, rassurez-vous ! :D).

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **La guerre est finie

**Thème :** #4 : Toi et moi

**Rating : **K

Merci beaucoup à : **Mina 008**, **Lindamire**, **Selemba**, **Caramelise**, **DameLicorne**, **Capucine Maina**, **Plumiere**, **King Pumkin**, **Gouline917**, **Nana Potter**, **Nutellah** et **Zazaone** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Narcissa ! »

Ses doigts tremblent tellement que la cendre de sa cigarette s'est écrasé dans le creux de sa main ouverte. Elle a soufflé. Ça ne lui fait pas mal. Elle s'en fiche. Et cette voix qui l'appelle, qui résonne dans tout le manoir, elle n'y répond pas. Elle fume. Elle crache sa fumée du bout des lèvres. De là où elle est, elle tourne le dos au ciel.

Drago dort paisiblement. Son petit corps frêle soulève les couvertures, il suce son pouce au fond de son berceau.

Elle ne le regarde pas non plus. Elle attend que la porte s'ouvre.

« Narcissa...

– Je suis là, Lucius. »

Enfin. Elle se retourne tout doucement. Elle est très pâle dans sa longue robe de chambre. Ses cheveux sont défaits et son mascara a coulé, il s'est étalé partout autours de ses grands yeux gorgés d'angoisses. Ça fait comme d'énormes cernes déchirant sa peau blanche.

Lucius s'est arrêté, lui aussi. Il essaie de reprendre son souffle et il serre les poings jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans sa paume. Narcissa reste immobile et il ne sait pas quoi faire, il voudrait tendre une main vers elle mais il ne le fait pas. Elle reste immobile parce qu'elle a le cœur qui bat. Quelque chose s'agrippe à sa gorge, quelque chose qu'elle ignore, qu'elle rejette très loin.

Elle a regardé son époux, encore hors d'haleine, qui fait tomber sa capuche de Mangemort, et durant quelques secondes, aucun d'entre eux n'a parlé.

Et puis il y a bien fallu donner raison à toute cette angoisse.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu. »

Ça a claqué tellement fort, Narcissa a senti les mots s'enfoncer partout dans son corps mais elle le savait, partout, partout la rumeur s'était mise à courir, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais il se trompe, il ne peut pas avoir raison, elle le regarde encore, elle cherche le sourire au bord de ses lèvres, qu'il secoue la tête, qu'il lui arrache des doigts sa cigarette. Un peu comme avant, lorsqu'il rentrait trop tard, tellement tard qu'elle avait enfumé toute la maison et qu'il râlait alors, qu'il disait, ces conneries, ça va te tuer en quelques années.

Mais Lucius n'a rien dit d'autre et elle a lâché sa cigarette.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » a-t-elle soufflé.

Drago s'est retourné dans son lit et a gémi très doucement.

« Ils disent… ils disent que c'est arriver chez les Potter… que l'enfant… Le Maître n'a pas réussi… ils disent que son sortilège s'est retourné contre lui et qu'à présent, il…

– Harry Potter ? Il a été tué par Harry Potter ? Le _bébé _de James et Lily ?

– C'est… ce qu'ils disent.

– Qui, _ils _? »

Elle n'est pas en train de crier. Elle le devrait, tout en elle s'y prête et pourtant, sa voix résonne, calme, et elle-même se tient très droite, debout, elle ne s'appuie à rien. La terreur s'est glissée partout dans son corps mais Narcissa se mord les lèvres, elle la ravale, qu'elle aille donc se tordre au fond de son ventre, ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'elle n'explose pas au milieu de cette pièce.

La jeune femme a répété sa question.

« Les Mangemorts, le ministère, Dumbledore… Tout le monde, Cissy. Nott vient d'être arrêté, ainsi que Dolohov.

– Tu mens. »

Elle prend une très grande respiration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voit pas ? Elle vacille, elle recule, se cogne aux meubles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la voit pas toute entière, avec ses mains qui tremblent, sa terreur au bord des lèvres et sa cigarette éteinte à ses pieds ?

Elle a répété, tu mens, tu mens, tu mens, et lui est venu vers elle mais elle s'est détachée, elle a regardé partout autours d'elle. Dans son berceau, Drago s'est réveillé, il s'est mis é pleurer, d'abord très doucement puis tellement fort, exactement de la même façon qu'elle aurait voulu hurler – elle ne dit rien. Lentement, elle prend l'enfant dans ses bras, elle le serre tout contre elle mais il ne se calme pas, alors elle enfouit son petite visage tout rond avec ses yeux gris pareils à des petites billes, elle le cale dans son cou, elle voudrait qu'il s'arrête, juste un instant. Pas lui, il ne peut pas savoir. Il ne peut pas pleurer.

Elle cherche le regard de son époux.

« Fais quelque chose. »

Il y a un million de pensées qui se pressent dans sa tête. Un milliard d'images, des morts partout, des éclairs verts, du sang sur les draps, sur les tapis, sur les murs, du sang partout et des blessures qu'il a fallu laver, panser, soigner, et maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, elle a le cœur qui s'agite, qui tournoie, qui se cogne dans sa poitrine parce qu'elle se dit, tout à coup, oui, elle y pense, c'est fini, elle serre son enfant, et tout de suite après elle se rappelle que les autres, les gagnants, ne les laisseront pas tranquille, qu'ils voudront se venger sur toute sa famille parce qu'elle est sale, qu'il lui prendront tout et cette idée la terrifie, les sanglots de Drago se font de plus en plus étouffés et Narcissa s'accroche fort à ce petit corps.

« Fais quelque chose, Lucius. »

Encore.

Parce qu'elle l'a attendu et qu'elle est épuisée, pendant des heures, elle a déchiré les lettres de Bellatrix, les a jetées au feu et elle rangé la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Les autres ne pouvaient pas savoir, ils ont toujours tords, ils croient tout ce qu'on leur dit, il n'y avait que Lucius qui pouvait dire vrai.

Lui tout seul.

Et c'est fait.

Cette fois, elle se laisse enlacer. Il porte encore ses vêtements de Mangemort et ses joues piquent mais elle s'en fiche. Drago ne pleure plus.

Elle ferme les yeux.

« On doit… partir. », dit-il tout doucement – et ces mots lui écorchent la bouche, ils feraient presque trembler les murs.

Partir. Il y a quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui se vide parce qu'il n'est plus tout seul à y penser, parce qu'il a prononcé cette phrase affreuse qui s'insinuait en lui depuis que la rumeur s'était mise en route, depuis qu'ils avaient reçu ce hibou de la part de Rogue. Bellatrix avait tué d'un coup de baguette l'animal qui avait eu l'audace de lui apporter de telles nouvelles. À présent, elle était inconsolable.

Lucius était parti lorsqu'Avery et les Carrows étaient arrivés. Ils élaborent des plans, envisagent de chercher le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui, au fond, il s'en fiche de savoir si ce dernier s'est bel et bien rendu chez les Potter comme tous le disent, s'il s'est fait tué par un bébé, par une femme, ou même un moldu, qu'importe, il devait retrouver Narcissa avant que les Aurors n'arrivent et à présent elle est là, dans ses bras, et il a enfin jeté ces mots qui avaient grandi au fond de son ventre au fil des heures.

Mais Narcissa a brusquement relevé la tête. Elle a pâli et ses yeux sont devenus plus froid, sa bouche s'est tordue, elle tremble encore.

« Tu veux fuir ?

– Ce n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploierai…

– Je refuse de fuir. »

Sa voix est trop douce, trop calme. Elle se redresse, le front haut, elle le regarde.

« Si nous fuyons, alors cela signifie que nous sommes coupables.

– Coupable ? – un léger ricanement s'est échappé des lèvres de Lucius – C'est une évidence que nous sommes coupables et tout le monde le sait ! Crois-tu que le ministère est idiot à ce point ? Comment veux-tu que j'explique la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras ? _Excusez-moi mais elle est apparue par hasard il y a quelques jours…_ »

Et ça se déchire dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr c'est idiot. Bien sûr qu'ils savent. Mais…

« Nous avons de l'argent. »

Lucius a secoué la tête alors elle a répété, un peu plus fort, sûre d'elle :

« Nous avons de l'argent. Le ministère est ruiné, la guerre a détruit l'Angleterre. Ils vont avoir besoin de nos gallions pour tout reconstruire et, quoique nous ayons fait, quoique tu aies fait, ils ne pourront pas toucher de force à notre argent, ni à celui des autres Mangemorts. Si… Si nous leur disions que nous n'avions pas le choix… Que Tu-Sais-Qui menaçait de nous tuer… et Drago, tu comprends, Drago, ton bébé ! Nous leur donnerons suffisamment d'argent pour construire des millions de palaces, pour guérir des milliards de malades ! Et alors… toi et moi… »

Elle a la gorge qui se tord.

« Toi et moi, tu l'avais dit le premier. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas, on n'avait rien à faire ensemble, rien pour de vrai, mais tu me l'as dit, tu m'as regardé, tu m'as tenu serrée, tu m'as embrassé partout et tu l'as murmuré si doucement... Toi et moi, on se foutra du monde. On n'aura besoin de personne et on n'aura pas peur, on sera tous les deux, pour toujours et à jamais, on pourra foncer droit contre le mur mais avec le sourire aux lèvres, et cette guerre… Quelle importance, cette guerre, ce n'est pas la notre, il faut juste garder les apparences et survivre, quoi qu'il en coûte, même s'il faut mentir, s'il faut que le monde entier nous méprise, on se fichera des autres parce que toi et moi… toi et moi on saura ce qui compte pour de vrai. Toi et moi, on aura toutes les libertés. Tu t'en rappelles encore ?

– Oui. »

Il a frôlé ses lèvres du bout des doigts et elle a fermé les yeux. Derrière elle, la nuit est tombée à travers la grande fenêtre. Une nuit très noire, remplie de nuages. Mais à nouveau, elle sent l'odeur de Lucius qui envahi la pièce alors tout ce qui va suivre, tous les procès, les explications, les regards méprisants des autres, ils n'y prêteront aucune importance.

Ils s'en relèveront. Ils sont deux. Ensemble.

* * *

Ce n'est pas _si_ tragique, quand même ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

Je sais que vous préférez quand même les OS humoristiques mais certains thèmes me poussaient vraiment au drame, c'était plus fort que moi :P

Pour le prochain... de l'humour, promis ! Après, je ne sais pas trop lequel :) On verra ! Une **review** en attendant ? Si vous voulez d'autres OS de ce genre... ou pas !

A très bientôt !

Bisous

Ana'


	19. La perfection pour Drago

Coucou !

Eh oui, je reviens très vite avec un nouvel OS, mais c'est aussi parce que celui-ci est très court (à peine une page sur word !) Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, en tout cas, je voyais très bien la scène dans ma tête !

Sinon, j'ai posté la suite et fin de **Go ask Alice** et je travaille sur un OS concernant Ron. Oui, oui, Ron. Comme quoi, je peux écrire même sur les personnages que je n'aime pas ! J'espère réussir à le finir cette semaine parce que je suis en vacance mais reste à voir si l'inspiration sera là !

Bref, je vais vous laisser découvrir cet OS :)

**Un grand merci à : ****Selemba**, **Basmoka**, , **Nutellah**, **Plumiere**, **Mina 008**, **Caramelise**, **Nana Potter**, **Ayanne**, **Delilah** et **Capucine Maina **!

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **La perfection pour Drago

**Thème :** #15 : Le bleu le plus pur

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je vous ai dit que je voulais du bleu. »

John, peintre en bâtiment depuis vingt ans, mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi Narcissa Malefoy parlait. Interloqué, il regarda les murs et fronça les sourcils. Cligna des yeux, les inspecta encore. A première vue…

« Ils sont bleus. », déclara-t-il calmement.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et tapa du pied :

« Vous appelez cette couleur immonde du _bleu _? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? »

Le peintre se tourna à nouveau vers les murs, puis vers les sauts de peinture, puis vers la maîtresse de maison.

« Oui. C'est ce qu'on appelle du bleu ciel, Madame. »

Le visage de Narcissa devint aussitôt rouge de colère.

« _Ceci… n'est… pas… du… bleu !_

– Mais…

– _Comment osez-vous me contredire ! _LUCIUS ! LUCIUS VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

John en serait tombé de son échelle si échelle il y avait eu. Désespéré, il chercha à nouveau à comprendre. C'était pourtant bien bleu ! Peut-être était-elle daltonienne ? Oui, voilà. Après tout, même sur la _boite de peinture_ s'étalait en gros et en majuscule que c'était bleu ciel. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Peut-être ne savait-elle pas lire ? Peut-être pensait-elle que le bleu était en réalité la couleur jaune ? Ou rouge ? Ou verte ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius Malefoy, l'air profondément exaspéré, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Quoi ? »

Narcissa parut scandalisée.

« Comment, mais tu ne vois pas ?

– Je ne vois pas quoi ?

– Mais… mais les murs ! »

John haussa les épaules en croisant le regard perplexe du maitre de maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, les murs ?

– Ils… Ils ne sont pas bleus. »

– Ma chérie…

– JE TE DIS QUE CE N'EST PAS DU BLEU ! C'est parce que vous êtes des hommes ! Vous n'avez aucun goût, aucun sens des couleurs, RIEN ! La seule chose que vous savez faire, c'est courir après les femmes pour leur faire des gosses ! Le reste, c'est toujours à nous de tout vous expliquer ! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile ! Je veux du VRAI bleu ! Du bleu PUR pour la chambre de Drago ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

La seconde d'après, elle avait disparu en claquant toutes les portes.

Lucius Malefoy poussa un soupir et jeta un regard navré en direction du peintre qui semblait traumatisé par les hurlements de la jeune femme.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ce sont les hormones, vous comprenez ? Elle est un peu sur les nerfs, avec sa grossesse. Cela dit, vous serez gentil de me repeindre ces murs en bleu roi. Il est hors de question que mon fils voie le jour dans une chambre bleu ciel. »

* * *

Après la couturière traumatisée, nous avons donc le peintre traumatisé ! Comme quoi, travailler pour les Malefoy peut se révéler très dangereux :)

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'était très court ! Une petite **review** pour la route ?

Je reviens bientôt avec des Malefoy adolescents...

Bisous

Ana'


	20. Bruits de couloir

Hello !

Voilà un petit OS plus long avec, comme promis, Lucius et Narcissa adolescents ! Et on retrouve en prime Frigga (parce qu'elle, je l'aime bien !) ainsi que Druella Black et Europa Malefoy (et une petite apparition de Bellatrix en prime ! que demander de mieux ?). Parce que chez les Sangs-Purs, on rigole pas avec les femmes !

J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécirez !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Bruits de couloir

**Thème :** #4 : Scandale

**Rating : **K

Merci beaucoup à : **Caramelise**, **DameLicorne**, **Mina 008**, **Ayanne**, **Gouline971**, **Nutellah**, **Nana Potter** et **Lindamire** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? »

Le cri traversa toute la table des Serpentard et la moitié, si ce n'est plus, des élèves se retournèrent aussitôt.

Narcissa se rembrunit et fusilla son amie du regard.

« Je ne sais pas _quoi _? »

Il lui sembla même entendre quelques ricanements. Quant à Frigga, elle parut purement et simplement scandalisée par cette question :

« Mais… Mais ma chérie ! Hier soir ! Dans la salle commune !

– Oui ?

– Malefoy et toi…

– Et ?

– PAR MERLIN, ALORS C'EST _VRAI _?

– … »

Cette fois, plus aucun doute : ce fut toute la Grande Salle, et par conséquent tout Poudlard, qui entendit son hurlement. Cent-cinquante paires d'yeux les dévisagèrent.

Merveilleux petit-déjeuner. Bon appétit.

« Frigga, je te jure que si tu cries encore une fois, je te plante cette fourchette dans la gorge. »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus :

« Narcissa, mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ! Mais… Mais tout le monde en parle, ça a fait le tour de l'école, tu… il… mais tu te rends compte qu'il va devoir _t'épouser _! »

Narcissa s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille qui se renversa dans son assiette. Son amie lui tapota le dos, l'air important :

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas rien, hein, mais c'est un très bon parti, c'est même le meilleur parti d'Angleterre ! Tu es devenue la star de Poudlard ! Narcissa, celle qui a réussi à…

– _A quoi ?_ »

Frigga parut à peine effrayée par l'air menaçant de son amie. Fourrant une tranche de bacon dans sa bouche, elle poursuivit tranquillement :

« Celle qui a réussi à coucher avec le grand Lucius Malefoy. Et puisque tout le monde est au courant, ta réputation est compromise. Il va devoir t'épouser. Tout le monde veut savoir comment tu as fait pour le séduire ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, Narcissa se retrouva dans l'incapacité de parler. Et de penser. Et même de respirer. En fait, elle avait dû mal entendre. Ou bien Frigga avait confondu. Ou bien elle lui faisait une blague. Bien sûr, c'était ça ! Et les gens, là, qui parlaient… ils ne parlaient certainement pas d'elle ! Quelle idée ! C'est juste qu'elle était légèrement mal réveillée et de mauvaise humeur, alors elle devenait un peu paranoïaque. Elle entendait des voix. Elle entendait son amie lui dire qu'elle et Malefoy…

Non, c'était impossible.

« Frigga, ce n'est pas drôle.

– De quoi ?

– Ce n'est _vraiment pas_ drôle. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

« Tu sais Cissy, tu aurais quand même pu me le raconter, hier, quand tu es revenue au dortoir. Je suis ta meilleure amie. »

Narcissa la dévisagea. Son amie ne cilla pas.

Par Merlin, elle semblait réellement… non. Non, non, non. Tous, ils avaient entendu dire qu'elle et… non. Impossible. Non. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-il pas dans la Grande Salle ? Ce petit imbécile ! C'était lui ! Il avait raconté n'importe quoi ! Le salaud, le traître !

« Narcissa. »

Cette voix glaciale derrière son dos la figea immédiatement. Brusquement, toutes les discussions cessèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Très lentement, la jeune fille tourna la tête. Bellatrix, en apparence impassible, annonça :

« Tu viens avec moi. Maman est dans le bureau de Slughorn, elle t'attend. »

Puis, très doucement, pour être sûre que personne d'autre que sa sœur ne l'entende, elle rajouta avec un demi-sourire :

« Elle vient de détruire la moitié de la pièce alors je te conseille de garder ta baguette à portée de main. »

* * *

Dans le bureau de Slughorn, il y avait un Lucius Malefoy l'air complètement traumatisé, une Europa Malefoy très digne qui se contentait de serrer très fort les lèvres (et de pincer son fils au moindre mouvement qu'il esquissait, s'aperçut bientôt Narcissa), une Druella Black prête à tuer le premier venu (elle, par conséquent) et un professeur de potion qui semblait… eh bien, qui semblait vraiment _amusé_ de la situation.

« Bella, tu pars, cracha aussitôt Druella en voyant ses deux filles apparaître.

– Mais…

– DISPARAIS DE MA VUE ! »

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Narcissa, cette dernière ne s'était encore jamais sentie aussi seule de sa vie.

« Assied-toi immédiatement.

– …

– PAS A CÔTÉ DE LUCIUS MALEFOY !

Europa fronça les sourcils :

« Vous savez, Druella, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont se sauter dessus juste parce qu'ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils ne sont pas en _rut_, tout de même. »

Ladite Druella l'ignora superbement.

Narcissa chercha désespérément le regard de Lucius mais ce dernier semblait en transe. Il fixait la table sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte.

Merlin ce qu'il avait l'air idiot ! Elle aurait pu l'étrangler sur place ! Voilà ! Voilà où elle en était à cause de ses stupidités ! C'était lui ! Forcément lui ! Tout était sa faute !

Ce fut le professeur Slughorn qui rompit le silence :

« Hum, alors comme ça… la rumeur court que…

– Parce que vous croyez encore que c'est une rumeur vous ? coupa aussitôt Druella.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que ça n'en serait pas une ? », interrompit Europa.

Elle la fusilla du regard :

« Parce que, _très chère_, il suffit de regarder votre fils pour s'apercevoir que c'est un débauché ! Et en ce moment, ma fille est faible. Elle est encore sous le choc de la trahison de… de…

– De sa sœur ? » proposa innocemment la mère de Lucius.

Le verre d'eau que Druella tenait entre ses mains explosa.

« S'il vous plaît… Peut-être… peut-être devrions-nous demander à Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Black ici présents leur version de l'histoire ? »

Lucius se redressa brusquement et fit un clin d'œil à Narcissa qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter :

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être moi qui aurait dû sauter sur elle ?

– COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ACCUSER MA FILLE !

– Ne vous en fait pas Druella, personne n'oserait prétendre que c'est votre faute, si votre fille est une trainée. », susurra Europa.

Le sort de sa mère alla percuter une armoire remplie d'ingrédients qui s'effondra aussitôt dans un grand bruit. Puis elle se tourna vers Narcissa.

« Il ment ? proposa cette dernière dans un ultime sursaut d'espoir.

– DEHORS ! TOUS LES DEUX, VOUS ALLEZ PARTIR LOIN DE MA VUE PENDANT QUE NOUS, LES ADULTES, CHERCHERONT UN MOYEN DE REGLER CE SCANDALE ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Narcissa se sentit littéralement expulsée de la pièce par un sort si puissant qu'elle failli s'écraser contre le mur du couloir. Lucius la suivit de près et la porte se referma brutalement.

* * *

« Tu es fier de toi ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se releva douloureusement :

« Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit à personne.

– Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que _le monde entier_ clame haut et fort que nous avons couché ensemble ?

– Pas la moindre idée. »

Silence. Puis :

« Ça aurait pu être pire. »

Narcissa s'assit à même le sol :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi, non.

– Bah… Au moins, nous sommes tous les deux riches, nous venons d'une famille au sang pur… Et puis, avoue-le, Black, je suis ton grand fantasme depuis toujours !

– Bien sûr. Et pendant que je rêvais de toi, tu élaborais des plans pour m'épouser. Bravo. Tu as gagné. »

Brusquement, Lucius devint plus sérieux.

« Ça te dérangerait tant que ça, de m'épouser ? »

Narcissa leva les yeux vers lui. Il souriait. Alors elle esquissa elle aussi un sourire.

« Tu me laisseras décorer la maison ? »

Il rit :

« Quand même, quand je pense que ça fait plus d'un an que ça dure, toi et moi, mais que hier soir, on ne s'est même pas embrassé !

– Au même temps, qui nous croirait si on leur disait qu'en vérité, on a passé la moitié de la nuit à jouer aux échecs ?

– Notre réputation serait définitivement foutue. »

* * *

Héhé.

Bon, j'avoue, cet OS est le résultat d'un grand délire, et puis j'étais malade quand je l'ai écris.

J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé ! Je vous laisse à vos **reviews **!

Et je vous dit à très bientôt :)

Bisous

Ana'


	21. Des envies de pommes

Hello !

Alors après les Malefoy adolescent, on va se retrouver avec les Malefoy enfants ! Le seul OS de ce recueil où ils seront hauts comme trois pommes (et ici, c'est vraiment le cas de le dire).

J'ai un peu trainé pour poster, je suis désolée ! Mais j'ai l'impression de plus voir le temps passer, c'est horrible. Je me réjouis des vacances d'été (surtout qu'il fait froid et que je suis de nouveau malade, tsss). Alors pour me consoler j'essais de préparer mes vacances :)

Bon, pour en revenir à cet OS, je ne sais pas s'il est très en rapport avec le thème mais il faut dire que "Jardin secret" ça ne m'inspirait pas beaucoup, allez savoir pourquoi !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Des envies de pommes

**Thème :** #8 : Jardin secret

**Rating : **K

Un grand merci : **Mina 008**, **Nutellah**, **Caramelise**, **Selemba**, **Gouline971**, **mad meloon**, **Capucine Maina**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, , **Ayanne**, **I-AM-CHUCK-BASS** et **Nana Potter **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Du haut de ses six ans, Narcissa jeta un regard vers Lucius, puis vers sa gouvernante qui était occupée à lire un livre, puis à nouveau vers Lucius.

« Un bisou, hein ? »

Lucius devint si rouge que Narcissa se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Elle fit semblant d'entrer en profonde réflexion. Un bisou, ah oui, voilà qui était fort intéressant. Hum, hum, hum. Comment mériter un bisou de la grande, de la belle, de la splendide Narcissa ?

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

L'innocent petit Malefoy. Elle lui fit son plus resplendissant sourire, réfléchissant à toute allure : les idées qui lui venaient n'étaient pas à la hauteur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive l'arbre. Et la pomme, tout en haut de l'arbre. Alors elle se tourna vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Lucius, lui, blêmit légèrement en suivant son regard avant de se dire que, tout de même, elle n'allait pas vouloir le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'ai faim, déclara-t-elle.

– Euh… Je suis sûr qu'on peut aller demander des biscuits à…

– J'ai envie d'une pomme.

– Ah oui.

– S'il te plaît.

– Une pomme.

– Cette pomme, là. Bien rouge. Et ce sera notre secret, hein, Lucius. »

A vu de nez, Lucius en arriva à la conclusion que l'arbre devait mesurer dans les vingt mètres. Et puis il n'était plus très jeune. L'année dernière, on avait dû couper la moitié des branches tellement elles risquaient d'écraser quelqu'un au moindre coup de vent.

Sans parler du fait, bien sûr, qu'autant que dernier descendant de la lignée Malefoy, il avait l'interdiction formelle de se tuer avant d'avoir conçu un héritier.

« Et même que si tu me ramènes la pomme, je t'épouse. »

Lucius en oublia jusqu'à son nom.

« Promis ? »

Narcissa hocha vigoureusement la tête et pointa son doigt en haut de l'arbre.

« Promis. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y arriverait, hein ?

* * *

C'est ainsi que Lucius Abraxas Malefoy se retrouva à vingt mètres de la terre, sur une branche qui commençait vaguement à craquer sous son poids.

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE CET ARBRE ! »

_Merde._

Il s'immobilisa en plein mouvement et sentit son cœur faire un très long arrêt. Au point qu'il se demanda subitement si c'était ça, mourir.

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! JE COMPTE JUSQU'À TROIS ! »

_Merde, merde, merde._

Regard affolé vers le haut. Il lui suffisait de se mettre debout et de tendre la main. Rien de plus simple. Et puis il voulait son baiser. Elle avait promis. Après, même qu'il allait pouvoir l'épouser. Il essaya de se lever, voilà, la pomme, il y était presque.

« ET VOUS, POURQUOI L'AVEZ-VOUS LAISSER MONTER SUR CET ABRE ! IL NE VA JAMAIS POUVOIR DESCENDRE ! »

Il se crispa sur sa branche et osa un regard vers le bas. Pour relever immédiatement la tête. Merlin. Narcissa toute blême agitait la main et murmurait sur un ton qui montait vers les aigus :

« Fais ce qu'elle te dit ! Fais ce qu'elle te dit _tout de suite_ ! »

Il fallait qu'il respire. Voilà. Comme on lui avait appris. Ne pas s'affoler, il était Lucius Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas tomber. Et Narcissa qui continuait :

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends, hein ? Descends ! Mais dépêche-toi, par Merlin ! C'est pas ma faute ! C'est lui qui a voulu monter, il veut jamais m'écouter, il fait jamais ce que je lui dis ! Vous direz pas à ma maman que c'est ma faute, hein ? Dis-lui, toi, Malefoy, que ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

L'indigne. Et à lui, elle lui lança un regard accusateur. Comme si c'était _sa_ faute. Lucius s'apprêtait à hurler au scandale, à tout dire pour la pomme, lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

Très étrange. Comme un craquement. Un peu comme… Oui, un peu comme une branche qui se casse.

_Merlin et petite Morgane, je suis Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Au secours._

La dernière chose qu'il entendit, ce fut le hurlement suraigu de sa gouvernante.

* * *

« Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? »

Narcissa observait depuis plusieurs minutes le corps à moitié écrasé par la branche de son ex-futur-époux. Personne ne lui répondit.

« Il faut appeler un Médicomage ! Vite ! Un médicomage ! »

Elle ignora totalement les cris désespérés des deux gouvernantes qui couraient dans tous les sens et pinça les lèvres.

Non mais vraiment. Quelle idée de mourir de la sorte.

« Hé ho. »

Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle lui enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine.

« C'est pas cool, ce que tu fais, Lucius. Après, ça va être ma faute.

– Tu me fais un bisou si je suis vivant ? »

Elle sourit.

« Non. Seulement si tu as ma pomme.

– Hé ! Je viens de tomber d'au moins vingt mètres !

– Menteur. Il dépasse pas les trois mètres, cet arbre. »

Alors Lucius Malefoy ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Très doucement, il dégagea la branche qui s'était écrasée sur son ventre et chercha les gouvernantes des yeux.

« Elles sont parties chercher quelqu'un, l'informa tranquille Narcissa.

– C'est bête.

– Oui. »

Et elle la vit. Sa pomme. Là, dans la main. Toute rouge, même pas cabossée. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Alors elle rit elle aussi et regarda l'arbre à moitié démoli.

Réflexion faite, c'était peut-être sa faute à elle.

* * *

Voilà, voilà :) J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Je vous laisse à vos **reviews** :D Je vais aller boire un thé et dormir !

Pour le prochain OS... je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais vous mettre. Hum. Je réfléchirai cette nuit !

Bisous

Ana'


	22. Toi partout

Coucou !

Alors voilà, je reviens enfin avec un nouvel petit OS ! Ni tragique ni vraiment drôle. Je sais pas trop... mais cette fois, on inverse un peu les rôles : ce n'est plus Narcissa qui tient les rennes mais ce cher Lucius ! Alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas le détester ;) - dites vous qu'il se venge après ce que Narcissa lui a fait subir dans l'OS précédent !

Bon, non seulement j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de me décider à le poster mais en plus, quand j'ai pris cette grande décision... ffnet était contre moi. Impossible de poster ! Du coup, c'est avec encore plus de retard que vous avez cet OS (mais c'est pas ma faute, hein ! absolument pas ma faute !)

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Toi partout (en hommage à Ramuz, et je boude si vous me dites que vous ne connaissez pas, parce qu'il est Suisse alors c'est un type bien :D)

**Thème :** #14 : Musique

**Rating : **K

Merci beaucoup à : **Nutellah**, **Caramelise**, **telle17**, **DameLicorne**, **Senara38**,, **Mina 008**, **Nana Potter**, **Gouline971**, **Miss Lilith Samael** et **Selemba **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu danses ? »

Narcissa a levé la tête vers cette voix un peu trop sûre d'elle-même, un peu trop hautaine, avec la ferme intention d'envoyer profondément voir ailleurs son interlocuteur. Et puis non. Elle a croisé son regard et il lui a sourit alors elle en a fait de même.

Lucius Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas.

– Tu devrais. »

Autours d'eux, tout le monde danse.

« Figure-toi que j'ai perdu mon cavalier quelque part dans la salle. »

Lucius a ricané très doucement et s'est installé sur une chaise à côté d'elle sans même lui demander son avis :

« Tu as dû lui faire peur.

– J'ai l'air si méchante ?

– Regarde-moi un peu. »

Elle s'est approché de lui jusqu'à sentir son parfum aux effluves mordants :

« Alors ? »

Son souffle partout. Ses grands yeux gris. Il esquisse un geste à peine perceptible mais elle a reculé. Cligne des yeux, se détourne. Il a sa main autours de ses épaules.

« Qui est-ce que tu cherches dans cette foule, Mademoiselle Black ?

– Personne.

– Menteuse. »

Souriant à moitié, elle s'est resservit un verre de jus de citrouille :

« Et toi, où est ta cavalière, Monsieur Malefoy ? Tu étais si fier, pourtant, de cette petite brune aux gros seins. T'en serais-tu déjà lassé ?

– Oui. Elle était encore plus idiote que ce qu'elle ne semblait. C'est dire.

– En effet... »

Elle sent une drôle de petite douleur au creux de son ventre. Quelque chose qui sautille, qui se creuse une place à coup de pelle. Cette peau brûlante contre la sienne et lui tout entier à côté d'elle, elle voudrait s'en dégager pour que ça cesse. La musique est tellement forte qu'elle en fait vibrer les murs et lui donne mal à la tête.

« Jalouse ? »

Cette fois, elle sourit pour de vrai. La petite douleur est remontée presque jusqu'à sa gorge, faisant trembler son cœur au rythme de chacun de ses mots.

« Tu aimerais tellement, non ? »

Et puis l'affolement. L'affolement sous sa forme la plus brutale, la plus dangereuse, qui s'explose jusqu'au bout des doigts, qui résonne, emprisonne.

Lucius, cette fois, s'est penché jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les joues de la jeune fille. Il respire son odeur à elle. Il l'attire tout près, trop près, elle ne peut plus s'en dégager, elle est comme attachée, collée à sa chaise. Ses lèvres. Encore. Ses lèvres qui frôlent son oreille, son front, ses paupières, ses lèvres qui s'amusent à éviter les siennes.

Elle ne bouge pas. Elle respire à peine.

« Figure-toi – il susurre tout contre son oreille – que pas plus tard que hier, j'ai surpris une conversation très intéressante.

– Ah oui ? »

Elle est parfaitement consciente que sa voix tremble, qu'au milieu de toute cette musique, elle est presque imperceptible. Pourtant, Lucius a hoché la tête :

« Il paraît que tu me désires… ? »

Elle en aurait pleuré.

Et lui s'est retiré. Il s'est levé et il l'a regardé en souriant, il l'a regardé rougir, puis blêmir, puis à nouveau rougir. Et lorsqu'elle a voulu parler, il l'a devancé :

« Lève-toi, Black ! »

Ça en a presque été insultant. Elle s'est redressée. L'a fusillé du regard.

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy.

– Oh, je ne crois pas. Pas sans toi.

– Tu…

– Lève-toi, a-t-il coupé, viens danser, sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te forcer. »

Qui a pu être aussi stupide pour parler d'elle et de Lucius au milieu d'un couloir ? Elle voudrait les tuer. Toutes. Toutes ces idiotes qui racontent n'importe quoi n'importe où. Elle voudrait les assassiner.

Elle ne sent plus qu'une grosse boule d'arrogance dans son ventre. Parce qu'il lui donne des ordres, parce qu'il est devant elle et qu'elle est humiliée.

« J'aimerais te voir me forcer à danser ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

– Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ta dernière phrase. »

D'un geste brusque, il a repoussé la chaise sur laquelle Narcissa est assise. Son verre est tombé, il s'est brisé à ses pieds, mais la seconde d'après, elle n'a plus été par terre, elle en a presque crié.

Il l'a soulevé comme on soulève un enfant. Et il a sourit encore lorsqu'il l'a remise debout, bien contre lui. Maintenant, il la tient serrée, il ne la lâche pas. Il s'en fiche qu'elle se tortille, qu'elle le maudisse, il s'en fiche à un point qu'elle n'imagine pas. Son chignon s'est défait et c'est encore plus joli, ses cheveux longs qui ondulent, ses joues qui rougissent de colère et ses yeux bleus qui s'agrandissent.

« Tu l'entends, cette musique ? Il faut que tu danses, au moins une fois. Tu en meures d'envie, toi aussi, ça se voit, ça étincèle de partout en toi. Alors viens ! »

Elle glisse sur ses talons en le suivant, elle pense à sa coiffure, à son mascara qui commence à couler parce qu'il fait bien trop chaud dans cette pièce, et au même temps, elle se dit que cette musique, cette valse, elle la connait, elle l'a déjà entendue quelque part, si seulement elle pouvait se rappeler !

Il a posé une main sur sa taille. Elle lève la tête. Il lui sourit toujours, il est beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Et tout ce qui se tord dans son ventre, elle n'y fait plus attention. Tout ce qui tremble, tout ce qui hurle, cette sensation qui la mord partout alors qu'il la touche, et son odeur, et son sourire, sa voix, son rire, le mouvement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il murmure, son souffle, lui, partout, partout dans cette pièce et même en-dehors, lui tout entier, avec son regard qui brûle en se posant sur elle, tout ça, ça ne lui fait plus du tout mal, plus du tout peur.

« Et après ?

– Après quoi ?

– Après ce baiser ? »

Il a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les a mordillé, les a caressé du bout de la langue, encore et encore, il l'a serré très fort. Puis il s'est retiré :

« On va continuer de danser. »

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et je reviens très vite avec un nouvel OS, promis ! En attendant, je vous laisse à vos **reviews** ! :)

Bisous

Ana'


	23. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

Hello !

Oui pour me faire pardonner de la précédente attente, je poste très vite cette fois-ci ! Et on revient dans mon magnifique humour (humhum). Avec un Lucius pas très traumatisé mais... mais un vrai Lucius et une vraie Narcissa comme vous les connaissez !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre :** Jalousie quand tu nous tiens...

**Thème :** #25 : Obstacle

**Rating :** K

Et merci beaucoup à : **telle17**, **Caramelise**, **Capucine Maina**, **DameLicorne**, **Ombre d'un rêve**, **I-AM-CHUCK-BASS **et un(e) inconnu(e) dont la review m'a également fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Lui qui ?

– Lui, là ! Avec sa tête d'imbécile !

– Hum…

– L'espèce de Serdaigle bon à rien !

– Ahhhh _lui _! »

Frigga jeta les yeux de grenouille dans la marmite et haussa les épaules :

« Eh bien… je dirais que c'est un Serdaigle… qu'il est plutôt pas mal… et qu'il a quelques vues sur Narcissa depuis… deux mois ?

– _Deux mois !_ »

Lucius sembla scandalisé.

« Et… et alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Tu le fais exprès ? »

Frigga ouvrit des yeux innocents :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Est-ce que Narcissa et lui…

– Oh ! Non ! Pas encore ! rajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

– …

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius. Je suis sûre que ta technique de séduction est meilleure que la sienne. N'est-ce pas ? »

A voir le regard que ce dernier lui lança, non.

« Tu n'as pas de technique de séduction ? »

Nouveau regard noir. Puis désespéré.

« Frigga…

– Hum ?

– Tu dois m'aider. »

Cette dernière sembla hésitante. Aider le grand Lucius Malefoy à séduire Narcissa Black. Comme si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa journée.

« Je peux lui lancer un Souaffle sur la tête pendant le prochain match de Quidditch ? »

La jeune fille dévisagea Lucius. Ah, non, il ne plaisantait pas. Bon.

« Comment te dire, Malefoy… Je doute que Narcissa trouve cela particulièrement… _romantique_ que tu tentes d'assassiner ton concurrent.

– Oh. D'accord.

– …

– Je peux le mettre dans l'Armoire à Disparaître ?

– Malefoy…

– Okay, okay. Propose, alors ! Je suis à court d'idée, moi ! »

Frigga poussa un profond soupir.

« Je ne sais pas… Invite Narcissa à sortir un de ces soirs ?

– Sortir pour aller où ? Au bord du lac ?

– … Par exemple ? »

Le jeune homme se rembrunit aussitôt :

« Il fait trop froid pour sortir.

– …

– Je peux lui offrir des fleurs ?

– Bien sûr. Avec un collier en forme de cœur, une boite de chocolat et une bague de fiançailles.

– C'est ironique ?

– Oui. »

Lucius s'effondra sur sa chaise sans lâcher des yeux la jeune fille et le Serdaigle qui bavardaient tranquillement en fabriquant leur potion. Même qu'elle riait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle riait ? Et la voilà qui déposait un baiser sur sa joue ! Etait-elle devenue folle ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers la meilleure amie de Narcissa.

« Frigga ?

– Quoi ?

– Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? »

Un court instant, il crut voir une étincelle d'affolement s'allumer au fond de ses yeux. Une vague hésitation.

« Euh… Il s'appelle… Lancelot.

– Lancelot ? répéta Lucius.

– Exactement. Hum. Lancelot Smith. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence dramatique. Puis Lucius se tourne vers Frigga et la dévisagea. Cette dernière se sentit rougir.

« En fait, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, hein ?

– Mais si, je viens de te le dire !

– D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois à côté de moi à ce cours ?

– Le hasard ? proposa-t-elle.

– …

– Hum.

– Et vous avez payé ce mec pour qu'il la drague ? »

Frigga le fusilla du regard :

« Mais pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

– Ça fait quand même six ans que ce Serdaigle est dans notre classe et on n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de son nom. C'est presque affolant. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure. »

Le jeune Serpentard se leva et prit son sac. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée figée sur sa chaise, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres :

« La prochaine fois, plutôt que d'essayer de me rendre jaloux en mettant ce genre de… de petit obstacle minable, dis à ta copine de venir me voir.

– Avec un bouquet de fleur ?

– Et une boite de chocolat. »

* * *

Héhé. L'allusion au bouquet de fleur, c'est un hommage à moi-même (enfin, à une situation que j'ai connu, plutôt. Et comme je ne suis pas vraiment - voir pas du tout - romantique, les fleurs, hein... m'enfin !)

Voilà, en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Le prochain OS sera sûrement un peu plus sérieux.

En attendant, une petite **review** ?

Bisous

Ana'


	24. Avec moi

Hello !

Oui, oui, je suis en retard, je sais ! Mais, j'ai des supers excuses : une semaine d'examen et deux semaines de vacance (pour psychologiquement récupérer). Puis une semaine à recevoir mes... exploits, si je puis dire (Vive Hamlet, vive Shakespeare, vive mon foirage total en oral d'anglais !).

Bon, je me décide à poster, enfin. Et même pas un OS humoristique, vous allez pas raler, j'espère ! C'est le dernier du genre :D

En plus je boude un peu : j'ai fini un nouvel OS, je viens d'avoir une gentille relecture, je vais pour transformer mon document et paf ! ffnet refuse et bugg joliment. Trois fois que j'essais, rien à faire. M'enfin... Je vais persévérer (ce soir, ou demain plutôt !).

En attendant, voici le... le 24ème OS de ce recueil ! Déjà... En fait, je crois que si je mets tant de temps à poster, c'est parce que j'ai pas envie de le terminer. Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Ils vont me manquer terriblement, ces deux Serpentard !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre :** Avec moi

**Thème :** #21 : Violence, pillage, extorsion

**Rating :** K

Merci beaucoup à : **Caramelise**, **DameLicorne**, , **Nana Potter**, **telle17**, **Capucine Maina**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Sinead** et **Nutellah **! Vraiment merci d'être fidèle à ce recueil !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Donne-moi la main ! »

Elle ne s'est pas retournée. Devant elle, Bellatrix allume une cigarette. Ses yeux sont pareils à cette flamme qui s'élève entre ses doigts, exquise parcelle du feu qui a détruit la maison. Elle crache la fumée en regardant le ciel.

Mais Narcissa ne peut plus bouger. Elle a le souffle court et les yeux gonflés.

« Viens, on rentre chez nous. »

Lucius est derrière elle. Il l'agrippe par les épaules, elle ne se débat pas. Devant elle, tout a disparu. Il y a eu des cris. Beaucoup de cris. Et des larmes, peut-être, elle ne s'en rappelle pas, c'est comme un grand voile qui est tombé et, tout en haut, là dans le ciel, la Marque des Ténèbres écrase les étoiles.

« Je t'avais dis… – il murmure tout contre son oreille – Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir. Il ne faut pas que les autres sachent que tu étais avec nous… »

Bellatrix s'est retournée. Elle ne lui a jamais paru si grande, avec son sourire scintillant et ses yeux glacés.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle mente, Lucius. Aurais-tu honte, Cissy ? Pas toi… Tu n'es pas comme Andromeda, n'est-ce pas ? »

Narcissa a reculé et c'est son époux qui l'a recueillie. Ses mains autours de sa taille. Ses grandes mains qui la séparent du monde. Elle tremble. Elle regarde sa sœur. Elle n'est pas comme Andromeda. Les mots appuient contre sa gorge. Ils l'étranglent.

Non, non, non.

« Laisse-la tranquille, Bella.

– Oh, ma chérie ! Je t'en prie ! C'est le sang qui te fait peur ? Le sang c'est salissant, j'en conviens, mais quelle importance ! Si tu viens avec moi, on pourra aller voir le Maître. Il serait si fier, ma chérie ! Si fier de t'avoir à ses côtés ! »

Alors Lucius l'a serré plus fort encore. A lui en couper le souffle.

« Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi.

– Tu devrais l'encourager au lieu de la retenir près de toi, Malefoy ! Cissy, regarde-moi ! »

Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle regarde devant. Cette maison. Cette si petite maison où Bella l'a entrainée, où elle l'a suivie même si Lucius lui disait que non, non, non. Et cette famille. Cette grande femme brune et ce petit garçon blond. Qui lui ressemblait. Qui ressemblait à tous les autres enfants. A Drago.

Elle a envie de vomir. Et toute cette violence a déferlé dans son ventre, elle a hoqueté, s'est penchée, s'est sentie entrainé loin, elle ne voit pas où elle marche, elle s'en fiche, elle sait qu'il lui tient la main, et Bella, qu'elle reste là-bas. Loin.

Elle a craché ses angoisses dans l'asphalte. Lucius l'a tient contre son corps. Elle ferme les yeux.

« Tu n'as jamais assisté à ça. Tu ne dois pas. Tu le sais.

– Oui.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous fera rien tant que je serai avec lui. Et si… si un jour quelqu'un parvient à le détruire, tu seras intouchable. Tu n'auras pas la marque, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. »

Elle a levé les yeux vers Lucius.

« Mais toi ? »

Il a posé ses lèvres sur ses joues mouillées, ses paupières, son front. Il sent le sang et la cendre. Elle ne veut pas se rappeler qu'il a tué, lui aussi. Qu'il n'a rien écouté des supplications, qu'il a fouillé dans la maison et qu'il a tendu à Bella tous les objets de valeurs. Elle ne veut surtout pas le savoir.

« Moi ce n'est pas grave, a-t-il murmuré. On avisera. Je l'aurai bien mérité. »

Elle n'a rien répondu. Elle lui a demandé une cigarette et elle s'est à moitié étranglée avec. La fumée lui a brûlé la gorge, elle a fermé les yeux.

Bellatrix est partie. A présent, ils doivent partir eux aussi. Avant que les Aurors n'arrivent, avant qu'on ne sache qu'il n'y a pas que Lucius… Avant qu'ils ne comprennent.

Elle a jeté sa cigarette. Elle a regardé une dernière fois la maison qui a disparu lentement, puis la Marque qui a pris possession du ciel.

Et ils sont rentrés.

* * *

Très court, je viens de m'en apercevoir. Bon, le prochain arrive dans quelques jours, promis !

Une **review** pour me donner votre avis ?

Et bientôt, je vais poster un OS sur **Pansy** pour ceux que ça intéresse ! Dès que ffnet acceptera mon fichier !

Bisous !

Ana'


	25. Autour d'une tasse de thé

Coucou !

Me revoici avec un nouvel OS, plus long et beaucoup plus joyeux ! Eh oui, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour d'Europa Malefoy ET de Druella Black !

Que dire, sinon ? J'ai été productive, ces derniers temps, au lieu de réviser, j'ai écrit. Donc, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai posté un OS sur Alice et Frank Londubat (_Te souviens-tu_), un OS sur Pansy, comme prévu (_Chers Oiseaux_) qui sera d'ailleurs finalement un recueil sur elle, Blaise, Daphné, Astoria et Drago, et enfin, j'ai aussi posté un très court OS sur Drago et Hermione (_La rose d'arrière-saison_). Voilà pour les nouvelles du jour ;)

Bon, sinon, sachez que cet OS a quand même frôlé être un drame parce qu'avec "rouge" en guise de thème, j'ai d'abord pensé au sang. Et puis finalement je me suis dit que, oh scandale, je n'avais pas encore fait la confrontation des deux belles-mères ! C'est à présent chose faite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre :** Autour d'une tasse de thé

**Thème :** #19 : Rouge

**Rating :** K

Merci beaucoup à : **DameLicorne**, **Nutellah**, **telle17**, **Carlia-Snape**, **Selemba**, **Caramelise**, **Echymose**, **Gouline971 **et **Miss Lilith Samael **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte du salon se referma brusquement, faisant trembler les lustres.

Narcissa leva les yeux de son journal et lança un regard des plus innocents à son époux dont le visage avait pris des teintes violacées.

« Quoi, encore ? marmonna-t-elle.

– _Encore _! Alors tu avoues ! Tu as fait exprès ! Tu souhaites ma mort, c'est ça ? C'est scandaleux !

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », soupira-t-elle.

Lucius, debout au milieu de la pièce, s'étranglait de colère. Lorsqu'il se mit à taper du pied, la jeune femme commença sérieusement à être intriguée. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cet état, c'était le lendemain de leur mariage, lorsque sa mère à elle était arrivée à l'improviste. D'ailleurs…

« _Qu'est-ce que ta mère fait dans mon salon ?_ »

Ah. Ah oui, voilà. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle avait oublié de le prévenir. Mais, tout de même, se mettre dans des états pareils ! Narcissa hausa les épaules et prit un air terriblement ennuyé :

« Oh, ça…

– Oui, _ça _!

– C'est qu'elle se sentait un peu seule, ces derniers temps. Ça fait déjà plus de deux semaines que mon père est en voyage d'affaire alors je lui ai proposé de venir prendre le thé avec nous cet après-midi. C'est grave ?

– _Oui._ »

Aussitôt, Lucius vit sa femme bondir sur ses pieds et lâcher son journal. Bras croisés, lèvres fines et visage blême, c'était fou comme elle pouvait ressembler à Druella Black dans des moments pareils ! Mais cette fois, il releva la tête. Cette foutue vieille pie devait d'ailleurs être dans la pièce d'à côté, se délectant tranquillement du drame qu'elle venait de déclencher.

La garce.

« Tu vois comme tu attaques _toujours_ ma pauvre mère ! Comme tu passes ton temps à la dénigrer alors qu'elle ne t'a rien fait ! Tu es affreux ! Elle a _toujours_ essayé de se rapprocher de toi, même après notre mariage, alors que tu lui avais lancé un vase à trois centimètres de la tête, tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu la gentillesse de venir nous réveiller pour nous féliciter avant que nous partions en voyage de noce ! »

Narcissa renifla furieusement en terminant sa phrase. Son époux, lui, serra les dents : apparemment, elle avait oublié ce qui était prévu pour aujourd'hui. Bien. Très bien. C'était la preuve qu'elle ne l'écoutait jamais. Mais il allait se faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

« Ce n'est pas _seulement_ parce que je n'aime pas ta mère que c'est grave. Mais je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, ma mère aussi vient prendre le thé. Et qu'elle sera là dans deux minutes à tout casser, _chérie_. »

Grand blanc. Silence affolé.

« Pardon… ?

– Ma mère arrive. », répéta Lucius en savourant l'effet déclenché sur sa femme.

Au même moment, comme pour confirmer ses dires, la sonnette retentit. Narcissa sembla au bord des larmes et, pendant un court instant, Lucius crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant elle était blanche. Alors, pour la consoler, il lui tapota sur le bras.

* * *

Europa Delia Malefoy et Druella Lycoris Black ne se lâchaient pas du regard tout en sirotant tranquillement leur soucoupe de thé.

Narcissa remua sur son fauteuil et lança un coup d'œil désespéré à son époux qui fit semblant de ne rien voir, le lâche.

« Hum, hum.

– Hum. »

Ah voilà ! Lucius s'empressa de fourrer deux biscuits dans sa bouche. Les deux femmes commençaient à communiquer et il ne voulait surtout pas être interrogé. De son côté, Narcissa le fusilla du regard tout en cherchant un sujet de conversation. N'importe quoi.

Ce fut Europa qui le trouva.

« Ils sont nouveaux, ces rideaux, Cissy chérie ? »

Cette dernière se ratatina sur place.

« Oui… Oui, c'est…

– Rouge ! Quelle idée ! Ils jurent terriblement avec les canapés verts ! Ne me dis pas que ça vient de toi, tout de même ? Je suis sûre que c'est Lucius qui les a choisis. Mon pauvre chéri n'a jamais eu le sens des couleurs, malheureusement… »

Ce dernier vit son épouse pâlir encore plus qu'avant, si tant que cela puisse être possible.

« A vrai dire…, murmura-t-elle, ce… ce n'est pas Lucius… »

Druella reposa brutalement sa tasse de thé, fusilla Europa du regard et termina la phrase de sa fille :

« C'est moi qui ai choisi les rideaux. »

Europa n'eut même pas le tact de rougir.

« Ah. », murmura-t-elle d'un air entendu.

A voir le regard haineux que sa mère lança sur celle de Lucius, Narcissa ne put se demander dans quel état ressortirait la maison. A part le jour-même de leur mariage, ils avaient toujours prit soin de ne pas réunir leur famille. Particulièrement pas leur mère.

« Mais, interrompit la jeune femme, de toute façon, nous pensions changer les canapés, un de ces jours. Ils commencent à se faire vieux et j'en ai vu des blancs en cuir, très beau, l'autre jour…

– Oh bien sûr, mais, vois-tu Cissy, ce qu'Europa voulait dire, c'est que mes goûts sont particulièrement mauvais.

– Je ne pouvais tout de même pas deviner que c'était vous qui aviez choisi ces rideaux. Vous n'avez pas signé en bas, à ce que je sache, remarqua cette dernière. Et ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si le rouge n'est plus du tout une couleur à la mode depuis des années ! »

A ces mots, Druella manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé :

« Pardon ?

– Ma chère, vous devriez le savoir ! La nouvelle couleur tendance, c'est le bleu roi. Lucius m'a d'ailleurs annoncé que vous aviez choisi cette couleur pour la chambre du bébé. C'est une très bonne nouvelle, je suis enchantée ! »

Narcissa sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Bleu roi ? répéta lentement Druella. Vous avez décidé de peindre la chambre du petit en _bleu_ _roi _? »

Lucius fourra deux autres gâteaux dans sa bouche et entreprit de regarder par la fenêtre. Quel beau soleil ! Quel beau ciel !

« C'est-à-dire que… Tu comprends, Maman… Europa nous a offert un très joli berceau bleu et… ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le celui que tu nous as donné mais… puisque c'est un garçon…

– Ma chérie, si vous parlez de votre soi-disant héritage, donc du berceau dans lequel vous dormiez lorsque vous étiez bébé, vous n'avez pas besoin de chercher des excuses : il était laid. »

Lucius avait toujours adoré sa mère. Et, pour une raison qui le dépassait totalement, cette dernière avait beau haïr Druella, elle adorait Narcissa.

« C'était un très beau berceau ! s'offusqua la dernière représentante des Black.

– Il était rouge, déclara Europa.

– _Et alors ?_

– Je ne critique pas ! Le rouge était très à la mode à cette époque. Malheureusement, c'était il y a vingt-cinq ans… Et si ça avait été une fille, encore, pourquoi pas… Mais ce n'est possible de faire dormir l'héritier des Malefoy dans un berceau datant d'il y a autant d'années ! »

Narcissa choisit ce moment précis pour se racler la gorge :

« Nous, hum, nous devrions peut-être changer de sujet, non ? Vous avez vu que les Weasley attendent également un heureux évènement ?

– Ces bons à rien !

– Ces imbéciles ! »

Un silence étrange s'ensuivit. Très étrange.

Lucius osa un regard en direction des deux femmes qui s'observaient avec une certaine curiosité.

« Vous connaissez les Weasley ? demanda suspicieusement Druella.

– Avec leurs cinquante gamins qui commencent à envahir le monde, comment les ignorer ?

– C'est vrai, surtout qu'ils ne font rien pour être discret…

– A croire qu'Arthur a cherché une rousse exprès pour assurer la couleur de cheveux de sa descendance.

– Il l'a bien trouvée. Chaque année, elle lui offre un nouveau bébé !

– Et quels noms qu'ils leur donnent, à ces pauvres enfants !

– C'est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec ceux des notre !

– Aucune classe, ils sont d'un mauvais goût ! »

Stupéfait, Lucius échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Narcissa.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Depuis quand étaient-elles capable d'échanger plus de trois mots sans une seule méchanceté ?

« Un peu comme ces rideaux… », rajouta Europa avec un sourire.

Et la soucoupe de thé explosa entre les mains de Druella.

Alors Lucius se sentit aussitôt étrangement rassuré et, tandis que Narcissa se tournait à nouveau vers lui, il attrapa un nouveau biscuit et lui sourit.

* * *

Pour le prochain OS, je ne sais pas encore... Et je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je posterai, je (re)commence mes examens et mine de, il va falloir que je travaille... Mais bon, me connaissant, ça m'étonnerait que je m'isole jusqu'au 22 juin !

Alors en attendant, je vous laisse à vos **review** !

Bisous

Ana'


	26. Tout ce que tu voudras

Hey !

Alors voilà, oui, je suis en examen, oui, je devrais réviser, oui, nous sommes lundi, oui, je suis un scandale.

Mais... Mais demain j'ai congé donc je peux faire la fête ce soir ;) Et puis les examens, c'est pourri, ça sert à rien.

Doonc je vous propose un petit OS avec Lucius et Narcissa ados - parce que je les aime à cet âge là !

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre :** Tout ce que tu voudras

**Thème :** #26 : Si seulement tu étais à moi

**Rating :** K

Merci beaucoup à : **Nana Potter**, **bellatrix92**, **telle17**, **Carlia-Snape**, **Selemba**, **Caramelise**, **Echymose**, **Plumiere**, **Basmoka**, **DameLicorne**, **Azalan **et **Circae **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lucius avait toujours détesté la neige. C'est vrai quoi, c'était peut-être joli trente secondes, mais ça signifiait que dehors, il faisait un temps pourri. Et puis la neige, ça abîmait les cheveux, les habits, les mains… Il avait beau être un homme, il y avait une certaine classe à tenir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer avec les cheveux décoiffés, les vêtements mouillés et les mains rouges et sèches !

Et au mois de décembre, il y avait aussi Noël. Lucius détestait Noël. D'accord, il recevait des cadeaux, c'était sympa, _d'accord_. Mais enfin, ce n'était pas particulièrement exceptionnel ! Il n'y avait que les pauvres qui ne recevaient des cadeaux que pour Noël ! Et les mal-aimés. Alors que lui, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, n'entrait dans aucune de ces deux catégories.

Donc bon, Noël, le miracle de l'année, le petit Jésus et toutes ces conneries… Qu'y avait-il de si miraculeux à transformer l'eau en vin ? C'était de la magie basique ! Et puis il ne fallait pas être très futé pour finir crucifier, franchement… devant dix milles personnes, en plus. Aucune classe, vraiment. Ce Jésus était un imposteur. Lui, sa mère Marie qui était soi-disant toujours vierge et son père qui n'était pas son père mais qui était quand même son père symboliquement parlant, Joseph. Non mais vraiment…

Aujourd'hui, Lucius était de mauvaise humeur.

Trois raisons : Premièrement, ce petit con de Nott venait de leur obtenir à tous une retenue pour s'être amusé à essayer des sorts sur un écureuil innocent qui passait par là. Deuxièmement, toujours à cause de Nott et de ses idées stupides (décidemment, il allait devoir réfléchir à une vengeance dès qu'il aurait un peu de temps), sa mère, grande défenseuse des petits animaux innocents (les hommes par contre, pouvaient se démerder seuls, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème), venait de lui annoncer que, puisqu'il trouvait _amusant_ de _torturer_ un écureuil, il n'avait qu'à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Même si il venait sonner chez elle, elle lui refermerait la porte au nez. Son cadeau lui serait envoyé par hibou. Et troisièmement, le bal de Noël était dans une semaine et il n'avait toujours pas pu demander à Narcissa d'être sa cavalière – pourtant, il savait de source sûre qu'elle n'était pas encore prise –parce que cette idiote était toujours entourée d'une dizaine de Serpentardes.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la Grande Salle, elle était là, sirotant un jus de citrouille. Toujours avec ses amies.

Lucius aurait pu les tuer une par une. Toutes plus moches les unes que les autres, en plus. Il n'y avait que Narcissa qui… bon, voilà. Bombant le torse, il se dirigea vers la table de sa maison d'un pas sûr.

Et soudain il le vit.

Lui.

Le salaud.

Le traître.

Ce petit imbécile d'Andrew Minton, un Serdaigle empoté, qui ne méritait rien d'autre que d'être accroché à la queue d'un cheval et traîné partout autours de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive – Lucius était d'ailleurs étonné de remarquer qu'il était encore vivant. Druella était réputée pour devenir encore plus dangereuse que d'habitude (c'est tout dire) lorsqu'on s'attaquait à ses filles.

Il n'était même pas beau en plus. Et le voilà, face à Narcissa, main dans la main avec une Serdaigle. Une petite brune encore plus laide que lui !

Ce rat immonde qui avait osé sortir avec _sa_ Narcissa puis qui n'avait rien trouvé que de la jeter, avait le culot de venir la narguer ?

Alors que Narcissa aurait dû être à lui. A lui tout seul.

Au même moment, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer, la jeune fille se leva et l'aperçut. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qui était prévu. Lucius n'avait pas encore eu le temps de beaucoup… communiquer avec elle. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait un peu perdu contact et même si leurs familles étaient très proches… Pourtant, elle parut absolument ravie de le voir. Son visage s'illumina.

« Lucius ! »

Cent-cinquante paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

Et avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle se précipita vers lui, se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement :

« Lucius, mon chéri ! Je t'attendais ! »

Et tout de suite après, beaucoup plus bas :

« S'il te plaît, Malefoy, fais semblant d'être mon copain et je te jure que je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Absolument tout. »

Soudain, il cessa d'être de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Ça fit le tour de Poudlard. Au même temps, ce n'était pas bien difficile : tout le monde était présent dans la grande salle. Une heure après, ils ne parlaient que de la tête de Minton lorsqu'il avait vu que son ex s'était finalement dénichée un parti bien plus riche, bien plus pur et bien plus beau que lui.

« Tu feras tout ce que je veux, hein ? »

Narcissa haussa les épaules et lui lança un regard amusé :

« Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Devine. »

Elle rit et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

« Qui peut savoir, Malefoy.

– Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir de toi ?

– Si seulement…

– Si seulement tu étais à moi ? »

Un petit groupe de Serdaigles passa à quelques mètres d'eux. Narcissa se colla contre Lucius et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle sur sa joue :

« Et si j'étais à toi ? »

Il l'enlaça :

« Alors peut-être que je ne demanderai plus rien. »

* * *

Bon, je devais être dans un moment hyper romantique quand j'ai écris cet OS pour le terminer comme ça. Mais de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal !

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ! Je vous laisse à vos **reviews** et à bientôt.

Bisous

Ana'


	27. Vengeance

Comment ça, ça fait mille ans que je n'ai pas posté ? Moi ? Voilà qui ne me ressemble guère. Hum.

Donc oui, pardon, mille fois pardon. J'ai finis mes examens depuis un mois, je suis en vacances depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai perdu toute notion des jours (d'accord, dès que j'ai finis mes examens j'ai perdu cette notion là, mais quand même). Et... Et j'ai écris, quand même. Un HGDM. Même si du coup, j'ai un peu abandonné Narcissa et Lucius a leur sort, mes pauvres amours !

Alors je reviens en plus avec un OS tout petit petit ! Mais je reposterai un nouvel OS avant de partir en Angleterre ! Donc... demain soir ou dimanche matin, tout dépend de quand je fais ma valise !

Que dire, sinon ? Je viens d'aller voir la deuxième partie d'HP7 au cinéma. Voilà, c'est fini. Alors j'ai envie d'écrire encore plus (si vous l'avez vu, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je n'ai pas envie de spoiler tout le monde, après je vais me faire frapper :P)

Et je commence à travailler sur un **Alice/Rabastan** (drame) ainsi qu'un nouveau **Drago/Hermione **(humour). Mais c'est encore sous forme de projet. Quelques petites scènes sans aucun lien tapées sur word. Qui sait, Londres m'inspirera peut-être et je vous publierai quelque chose de là-bas ! Mais je ne pense pas, je risque d'avoir très peu de temps pour moi !

Sur ce, je vais arrêter de monologuer et vous laissez lire l'OS.

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre :** Vengeance

**Thème :** #11 : Fleur

**Rating :** K

Un très très très grand merci à : **Caramelise**, **Carlia-Snape**, **LaSilvana**, **Azalan**, **Nyssia**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Ecchymose**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, **Gun d'ange**, **Hachiiko**, **I-AM-CHUCK-BASS **et à celle (celui ?) qui m'a laissé une review non signée :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Furieuse, Narcissa enfonça sa pelle dans la terre sans écouter les instructions du professeur de botanique. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Cette foutue fleur soi-disant très rare et très utile pouvait bien crever, la situation était bien plus grave : Comment ce sale petit rat, ce foutu Malefoy, avait-il osé _rompre_ avec elle ?

Quel scandale. Rompre. Avec _elle _! Quel goujat.

Et il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, en train de rire avec Dolohov. Il osait ! Le salaud ! Il ne la regardait même pas !

Elle entendit vaguement la plante gémir lorsqu'elle arracha un bout de feuille par inadvertance.

_Il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là._

Non mais comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Quel culot !

Soudain, il leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

Et il continuait de sourire, cet imbécile ! Comme ça, tranquillement ! Non mais vraiment ! Narcissa releva la tête et lui jeta un regard glacé, assassinant une nouvelle feuille au passage.

Foutue fleur.

« Hum, Mademoiselle Black ? »

Le professeur de botanique était un petit bonhomme empoté et timide.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

– S'il vous plaît… Attention avec votre fleur d'Anémone… Il ne faut pas la maltraiter de la sorte, elle… »

Mais Narcissa ne l'écoutait plus. Oui, oui, elle allait être gentille avec la fleur. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus terrible que d'assassiner une fleur en lui arrachant ses feuilles, n'est-ce pas ? Elle irait brûler en enfer rien que pour ça. Et Malefoy qui continuait de ricaner avec les Serpentards, oh il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

« …vous comprenez, ces fleurs peuvent faire très mal si vous les recevez sur le visage… et, si vous continuez de lui faire mal de la sorte, elle risque de sauter et de blesser quelqu'un … »

Narcissa releva aussitôt la tête :

« Parce qu'elles sautent, ces fleurs ? »

Son professeur sembla légèrement mal à l'aise :

« C'est ce que j'ai expliqué durant la première heure de cours, Mademoiselle Black… Les fleurs d'Anémone sont réputées pour les bonds extraordinaires qu'elles peuvent faire lorsqu'elles se sentent en danger… Si vous continuez de la blesser, elle risque de vouloir s'enfuir et… »

Intéressant.

Une vengeance commença lentement à prendre place dans sa tête. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. Ce midi, ce bon à rien rompait avec elle mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de coucher avec elle hier soir. Il avait bien dû rigoler, ce sale troll !

Elle regarda sa fleur d'Anémone, puis son couteau.

Hum.

Puis elle chercha à nouveau le Serpentard des yeux.

« Hé, Malefoy ! Malefoy, viens ici, s'il te plaît. »

Et elle enfonça le couteau dans la fleur.

A entendre le hurlement de Lucius, Narcissa se dit qu'en fait, ce n'était rien qu'une feinte de la part de Malefoy : Si vraiment il avait eu mal, il aurait crié plus fort, non ?

* * *

Ah le méchant Lucius qui a rompu avec Narcissa ! Pas pour longtemps, je suis sûre que le lendemain ils étaient à nouveau ensemble :)

Une petite **review** ?

Je reviens très vite, promis, avec un OS un peu spécial - même très spécial, qui n'est ni dramatique ni humoristique. Vous me direz bien ce que vous en penserez !

Bisous

Ana'


	28. Londres comme une bulle de savon

Hello !

Alors comme promis, voici un autre OS, très court encore une fois, avant que je m'en aille à Londres pour deux semaines :)

Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser. J'ai écris cet OS d'une traitre avec _La ballade de Johnny Jane _chanté par Jane Birkin à fond dans ma chambre, en janvier passé je crois. Oui, parce que tous les OS de ce recueil sont écrits depuis les vacances de Noël. Donc... depuis longtemps. Et même avec ça, j'arrive à être en retard dans mes publications, je suis un scandale ^^

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Londres comme une bulle de savon

**Thème :** #24 : Bonne nuit

**Rating : **K

Bref, un grand merci à : **The Murmuring**, **Aelle-L**, **Selemba**, **Basmoka**, **Lili Carter**, **telle17** et **r0xane** pour leur review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Et il y avait de la pluie partout dans la rue. Elle a avancé encore, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur explosé. Elle aurait pu courir, se jeter dans la boue, s'en draper toute entière. Elle aurait pu lever la tête et se laisser partir. Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.

Il pleut toujours. Londres comme une bulle de savon et du bonheur jusqu'au bout des cils. La joie. Ce petit mot si majestueux qui se dresse, qui s'enfouit très loin dans son ventre. Qui se tortille, qui s'amuse. Elle le prononce dans un tremblement.

Ses talons vacillent. Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne fait pas attention, elle ne sait pas exactement où elle avance mais ça n'a aucune importance. Elle continue, droit devant, elle avale sa fumée un peu grise, elle la déguste, elle la savoure. Quand elle la recrache, c'est un peu acide. Un peu bleue, elle se perd dans l'air.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas revenir ? »

Il avait posé ses mots très calmement. Il les avait laissé s'enrouler autours de sa taille fine, elle lui avait souri, avait penché la tête vers lui. Et elle avait dit :

« Cette nuit. Peut-être. »

Alors il va attendre. Et elle, elle s'est mise à courir. Les pavés sont mouillés, ils dégoulinent de souvenirs. Au fil des années, ils ont entassé un million de repentirs.

Sur ses épaules, ses cheveux ont commencé à boucler. Très doucement, ils ondulent. Ils reçoivent cette pluie comme une caresse, comme les doigts d'un homme qui s'y enroulent. Elle ne les arrange pas.

« Mais si tu pars, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

– Tu regardes la ville. »

Alors il est à sa fenêtre. Il la guette. A chaque ombre, il se retourne. Il a le cœur battant et de l'angoisse qui palpite au bord des lèvres. Il la regarde, cette ville. Cette ville comme une bulle de savon. Il souffle dedans.

Elle n'explosera pas.

Après, peut-être. Après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fiche. Lui, il est à sa fenêtre et il l'attend. Cette petite silhouette qui se dessine, avec ses chaussures rouges qui illuminent l'asphalte, il voudrait ne plus jamais la lâcher. La tenir tout contre lui et chasser la pluie.

Narcissa est arrivée. Elle se tient toute droite dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lui, il ne bouge pas. Il la regarde.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Il a allumé une cigarette.

« Je t'avais bien promis que j'allais revenir. Maintenant qu'il fait nuit, je ne pouvais pas rester seule. Il fallait… tu comprends, il fallait que je te le dise. J'ai eu beau courir partout, je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part ailleurs. »

Elle est entrée, toute mouillée, toute serrée dans sa robe noire. Elle a jeté ses chaussures sur le parquet, elle est montée dans le lit et elle a fermé la fenêtre. Les draps sont éclaboussés de pluie. C'est un peu d'elle-même.

Et elle s'est serrée contre Lucius pour ne plus entendre les voitures qui dérapent dans la rue, pour ne plus rien savoir de la guerre, des murs qui s'effondrent, des promesses qu'on oublie. Elle s'est serrée tellement fort, jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'existe, jusqu'à ce que le monde s'embrase, s'écrase comme une flamme.

Il a jeté sa cigarette sur le plancher. Pour l'embrasser pour de vrai. Il a senti des gouttes étrangères qu'elle a ramassées dans les rues de Londres. Il les a chassées.

« Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas dormir. », a-t-elle expliqué.

Lucius a souri.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement curieuse de votre avis pour cet OS !

Bon, retour à la normalité pour le prochain OS : Papa Lucius devra garder bébé Drago. Héhé.

En attendant, je vous laisse à vos **reviews** !

Bisous

Ana'


	29. Le combat de Lucius

Hello !

Eh oui, j'ai beau être à Londres et n'avoir pas une seconde à moi, j'ai craqué, j'avais trop envie de poster ! Pourtant, vu l'heure, je devrais aller dormir. Demain j'ai cours toute la journée, et je ne suis pas encore douchée. Sans parler que j'ai un pied handicapé qui vient de m'abandonner après la soirée du vendredi soir (si vous voyez une fille de 1 mètre 48 en train de boiter dans Londres, c'est moi)

Bon, pour cet OS, ce n'est, je pense, pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit, mais on va faire avec. Il n'est pas très long, non plus, mais le prochain - et dernier - arrivera très bientôt aussi, alors je suis un peu triste. Bah oui, moi je les aimais tellement ces deux-là ! Mais c'est pas grave, dès que j'aurais trouvé un foutu titre pour ma fic sur Alice et Rabastan, ils reviendront en force en compagnie de Bellatrix, Rogue et un peu tous les Serpentard du monde.

D'ailleurs, si vous avez des titres à me proposer, ça ne sera pas de refus. Parce qu'en ce moment, la misèrable et unique page écrite est enregistrée sous "Mangemorts" ce que je trouve moyennement stylé.

**Disclaimer :** Evidemment, tout est à notre très chère JKR... jme permet de les maltraiter de temps en temps, oh, rien de bien méchant ;)

**Titre : **Le combat de Lucius

**Thème :** #22 : Bercer

**Rating : **K

Et un très grand merci à : **telle17**,** I-AM-CHUC-BASS**, **The Murmuring**,** Nortella**, **Marie la Petite**, **Miss Lilith Samael **et **beta-test **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire, mon chéri ! Ne t'inquiète pas, hum. Tout se passera très bien... Et je rentre le plus tôt possible. »

Lucius jeta un regard désespéré à sa femme avant de baisser les yeux vers le bébé qu'il portait dans les bras.

« Cissy, je ne suis vraiment pas certain que…

– Je sais, je sais, mon chéri ! Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais fais en sorte que tu ne sois pas seul à garder Drago mais là… Puisque tu as refusé que ma mère s'occupe de lui…

– Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à retrouver mon héritier mort, figure-toi. »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et fusilla son époux du regard mais, après réflexion, décida qu'il était plus judicieux de ne pas répondre à l'attaque envers sa pauvre et innocente mère qui avait tout de même élevée trois filles bien vivantes. Enfin... Deux sur trois bien éduquée, c'était tout de même un résultat pas si catastrophique, n'est-ce pas ?

« N'oublie pas de le bercer pour qu'il puisse s'endormir, déclara-t-elle donc avec le sourire. Et une fois les lumières éteintes, même s'l pleure, ne va pas le voir. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne de mauvaises habitudes. A six heures et demie, donne-lui son biberon. Bonne chance, mon chéri ! »

Narcissa embrassa rapidement son mari qui semblait au bord des larmes, tapota la tête de son fils et, après s'être assurée que l'elfe de maison serait tout de même là en cas de crise majeure, elle se décida à transplaner chez les Lestrange. Après tout... Lucius ne laisserait pas son unique et précieux héritier mourir.

Lucius se tourna donc vers son fils qui ouvrit un œil rond comme une bille en entendant sa mère partir.

« Il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi, hein… »

La seconde d'après, Drago Malefoy hurlait à plein poumon.

* * *

_Surtout, ne pas s'affoler. Respirer calmement et rester maître de la situation. Ça ne doit pas être très compliqué, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une bête furieuse, c'est juste… juste… quelque chose de mou et de petit qui y ressemble dangereusement._

Narcissa avait dit qu'il fallait le bercer. Bien. Comment berçait-on un bébé de trois mois, exactement ? Il l'avait vu faire un million de fois. Oui, mais dans ces moments-là, ce foutu gosse ne hurlait pas à la mort. Il était tranquille, il faisait des bulles avec sa salive – ce qui avait le don de dégoûter profondément Lucius, mais passons.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde l'abandonnait toujours avec des problèmes, exactement ? Pourquoi lui ? Ils souhaitaient le voir partir en dépression ? Apprendre son suicide ?

Bon. Il devait se concentrer. Le bercer. Voilà. Dans ses bras. Et maintenant ? Il devrait se calmer, il devrait être content ! Faites des gosses, qu'ils disaient… Ah, on ne l'y reprendrait plus, cette fois ! Un brailleur de ce genre, c'était bien suffisant !

Au comble de l'exaspération, Lucius Malefoy cala le bébé entre ses mains de sorte à pouvoir le regarder face à face. Puis, il prit son air le plus sévère, pinça les lèvres et déclara :

« Stop. »

Rien.

« Silence. »

Toujours rien.

« SILENCE ! »

Ah ! Cette fois, l'espace d'une seconde, Drago parut surpris et son père faillit crier victoire. Et puis finalement le non. Après l'avoir dévisagé un peu, il se remit à hurler encore plus fort.

_Génial._ _Vraiment génial._

Alors, courageusement, il décida de changer de technique.

* * *

« Mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! »

Surpris, Lucius Malefoy manqua de lâcher son héritier.

Narcissa se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, la baguette pointée vers son époux et l'air totalement scandalisé.

« TU ES DEVENU FOUS, TU VEUX LE TUER ?

– Je… Pas du tout, je voulais juste… juste… »

Furieuse, elle lui arracha Drago des mains.

« Imbécile ! siffla-t-elle. Tu aurais pu lui rompre le cou ! Tu es vraiment stupide au point de croire que _secouer_ un bébé va le faire dormir ?

– C'est-à-dire que…

– _Plus jamais… tu ne t'approches plus jamais de mon bébé…_

– Mais, Narcissa…

– TU AS FAILLI LE TUER ! SI JE N'ETAIS PAS RENTREE POUR CHERCHER MES BOUCLES D'OREILLES, IL SERAIT MORT ! _MORT _! »

Penaud, Lucius grommela quelque chose comme « pas ma faute… lui… il avait qu'à… » mais le regard de Narcissa le fit taire immédiatement.

Au même temps, comment pouvait-il _savoir_, hein ? Personne ne lui expliquait jamais rien dans cette maison !

Et puis il le vit. Cette saleté de gosse, dans les bras de son épouse, qui s'était subitement endormi comme une pierre. Evidemment. Lucius distingua même un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son fils : il avait fait exprès, le petit monstre ! Pas encore trois mois et déjà tout du parfait petit Malefoy. Lucius n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu restes seul avec Drago, cracha Narcissa. A partir de maintenant, il restera chez ma mère lorsque je devrais sortir. »

Son époux la fusilla du regard :

« Oui, bien sûr. Très bonne idée. Comme ça, non seulement ce gamin sera un manipulateur de première classe, mais il aura aussi tout du parfait emmerdeur. Merveilleux. »

Lucius eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette qu'un objet non-identifié s'écrasait à deux centimètres de sa tête.

* * *

Et voilà !

Que dire ? Je viens de revoir une seconde fois HP7 et j'ai beaucoup trop envie d'écrire, mais je sors beaucoup trop (je crois que quand je vais rentrer, je vais dormir pendant mille jours d'affilés). Et oh, pour la première fois, aujourd'hui, il a fait beau ! Et je suis une fille ruinée qui a mal aux pieds. Qui n'a plus de voix, non plus. Et des grosses cernes. Et qui a des cours demain, ce qui me déprime profondément.

Sinon, je vous laisse à vos **reviews **! Qu'elles viennent illuminer Londres un peu !

Bisous !

Ana'


	30. Lendemain de soirée

Argh.

Je suis super triste, là.

Le dernier OS. Tout dernier. Le trentième.

C'est terrible ! Ce recueil m'a suivi pendant tellement longtemps ! Depuis... depuis 2007. Quatre ans. C'est inimaginable pour moi que ce soit terminé.

Quand j'ai commencé, je me disais "Olala, j'en ai pour toute ma vie avec ce truc, je vais jamais y arriver !" Et là, je rajouterai bien trente nouveaux thèmes tellement j'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Alors c'est à reculon que je vous poste ce chapitre qui clot définitivement_ D'azur et d'acier_ (sortez les mouchoirs !).

J'en aurais mis du temps. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop comment conclure.

En vous disant merci ? Un immense, le plus immense de tous les immenses merci du monde ! Pour tous ceux qui ont reviewés, une fois, cinq fois, trente fois, pour les nombreux ajouts en favoris, et parce que si vous aimez les Lucius/Narcissa, vous êtes forcément des gens bien ! Quand j'ai commencé ce recueil, je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir autant de reviews ! Ce n'est pas un couple très connu. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir comment je les ai choisi. Un peu au hasard. Je me disais, aller, soyons fou, prenons un couple pas trop "populaire". Les parents de Drago ? Ils sont sympa, de vrais Serpentard comme on les aime. Et voilà.

Pour ce dernier OS, j'ai bien sûr réservé le dernier thème. Et de l'humour ! Je ne pouvais pas refermer ce recueil sur un drame.

Je me sens toute orpheline, maintenant, même si ça fait un moment déjà que je m'y prépare. Et comme j'aime le concept d'écrire des OS d'une ou deux pages sur des thèmes précis, j'avais une idée à vous proposer.

J'y ai pensé il y a quelques semaines, déjà : Que diriez-vous d'un recueil **Seamus**/**Lavande** ? Ce sont deux personnages encore plus oubliés que Narcissa et Lucius, mais je les aime vraiment beaucoup. Parce que du coup, je n'ai pas envie de me relancer avec les 30 baisers - trouver d'autres idées pour les même thèmes, c'est difficile, croyez-moi ^^ - mais il y a une autre communauté qui me fait de l'oeil depuis un moment et qui s'appelle 52 saveurs. Le principe étant d'écrire... 52 OS, oui.

Du coup, je cherchais un couple qui me plairait assez pour écrire autant. J'avais pensé à un Neville/Hannah, mais ils sont... trop gentils, dans ma conception, et je m'en lasserai. Ensuite je pensais prendre d'autres Serpentard mais qui ? Finalement, comme je suis une grande fan de la bouille de Seamus, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas lui ? Et Lavande, je l'adore. En plus, ils ont beau être Gryffondor, à eux deux, ils doivent avoir de bons côtés de Serpentard !

Alors qu'en penseriez vous ? Après, je ne pense pas le commencer tout de suite tout de suite parce que j'ai déjà mille projets en cours. Mais dans quelques temps. Ou bien refaire 30 Baisers. Je ne sais pas, à voir.

Je voudrais donc une dernière fois remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé au dernier chapitre : **Vrit**, **Selemba**, **Nana Potter**, **Nutellah**, **Aelle-L**, **Ombre d'un rêve**, **Sceptrum**, **telle17**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **marie la petite**, **Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**, **Still hopee**, **Ayanne**, **Carlia-Snape**, **Ellarwen**, **Lili Carther **et **audelie**. Et aussi tous ceux d'avant. Encore une fois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lucius Malefoy avait toujours su que, le problème avec les soirées alcoolisées, c'est le réveil. Lorsqu'on ouvre les yeux, c'est comme si une bombe explosait à l'intérieur de notre corps. La lumière ne nous a jamais semblée aussi violente, le plafond continue de tourner et, dans notre tête, il y a une boule qui se cogne partout.

En très bref : on a envie de mourir.

Lucius Malefoy avait envie de mourir.

Alors on referme les yeux. Et on râle. Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de boire autant hier soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que les autres nous ont laissé faire, ces imbéciles ? Et pourquoi est-ce que, en rentrant dans notre dortoir, on n'a pas eu la brillante idée d'installer une bouteille d'eau à côté de nous ?

A cet instant précis, Lucius avait l'impression que sa bouche n'était plus qu'un immense désert voué à se calciner en quelques secondes.

Puis le questionnement : Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu _faire_ hier soir ? A part boire comme un trou, bien sûr. Parce que, on a beau chercher et chercher encore, rien. C'est le trou noir, le néant, l'oubli le plus profond. Notre dernier souvenir remonte à notre premier verre. Peut-être qu'on nous a drogué ? Hum.

Et on s'affole : nos affaires ! Comment sommes-nous rentré ? Qui est l'ami qui a eu assez de courage pour nous ramener ? Est-ce que les professeurs nous ont entendus ? Est-ce qu'on a vomi ? Est-ce qu'on n'a pas perdu notre montre, notre bague, on ne s'est pas rasé le crâne, on ne s'est pas fait tatoué par inadvertance, non, rien ? Tout va bien ? Vraiment bien ?

Lucius Malefoy se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant. Puis se figea.

Merlin.

Ça y est.

Il savait ce qui clochait.

Il était nu et à côté de lui, il y avait… il y avait… Lucius fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien être à côté de lui ? Il avait beau essayé de se souvenir, rien à faire. Pas la moindre idée de la personne qui dormait dans son lit. Par Merlin, faites qu'il n'ait pas couché avec une moche ! Tout sauf ça !

Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita à partir en courant et ne revenir dans le dortoir que quatre heures plus tard (minimum !). Mais brusquement, la respiration de la fille non-identifiée de l'autre côté de son lit se fit plus saccadée.

Elle se réveillait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lucius se prépara psychologiquement à affronter son destin et, après avoir rapidement fermé les yeux une seconde pour vérifier que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, il entreprit de se retourner pour découvrir sa conquête de hier soir.

Ses yeux se cognèrent au visage blême et affolé de Narcissa Black.

_Et merde._

Il n'y eut tout d'abord qu'un silence dramatique durant lequel les deux Serpentards se dévisagèrent, paniqués.

Ce fut Narcissa qui prit la parole en premier. Fermant les yeux, elle se retourna et enfonça la tête dans son coussin :

« Par Merlin, Malefoy, ne me dis pas que… »

Ce dernier grommela vaguement quelque chose.

« Rassure-moi : je n'étais pas consentante, quand même ? Tu m'as drogué ? Ou peut-être que je me suis droguée toute seule par erreur ?

– Tu te promènes avec de la drogue dans tes poches, toi, aux soirées ?

– Et toi ?

– Non.

– Et merde. »

Elle gémit doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Malefoy ?

– Tu tiens vraiment à avoir une réponse ? »

La jeune fille se redressa et le fusilla du regard. Bouche ouverte, elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne fixait plus vraiment son visage : cette foutue couverture avait glissé, la laissant à moitié nue devant lui.

« Malefoy…, grinça-t-elle.

– Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne les avais jamais vus, à présent !

– Eh bien j'espère que, contrairement aux miens, tes souvenirs de hier soir sont encore présents car ce sera la _dernière_ fois de ta vie que tu me verras nue, c'est clair ? »

Lucius haussa les épaules et regarda autours de lui en cherchant ses habits. Merlin, sa tête… Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal à la tête ? Narcissa avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'on les avait drogués ?

« J'ai l'impression d'être toujours aussi bourré, déclara-t-il après avoir essayé de se lever. Putain, mais c'est pas possible d'avoir aussi mal !

– De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens, Malefoy ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Narcissa lui envoya une petite frappe sur le torse :

« Je suis sérieuse ! Je veux essayer de comprendre comment est-ce que j'ai pu terminer ma soirée en couchant avec toi. C'est un concept qui me dépasse totalement dès que je suis sobre.

– Bah… On était dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et ta copine là… La brune…

– Frigga ?

– Oui, exactement, elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point Parkinson était magnifique, qu'il était le plus sympa, le plus beau, le plus intelligent... D'ailleurs… j'ai vaguement l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble, après. Toi, par contre, aucune idée. Tu es arrivée plus tard ?

– Non. Donc merci, si tu n'avais pas couché avec moi hier soir, tu n'aurais même pas remarqué que j'étais à la soirée du début à… à la fin de ce que je me souviens.

– Bah, tu sais, moi… J'ai très vite été bourré… »

Il osa un léger regard en direction de la jeune fille. Elle fixait les rideaux :

« Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un, dans le dortoir ? »

Lucius haussa les épaules.

« J'ai perdu mes habits, rajouta-t-elle en gémissant.

– Tu crois que tu étais déjà nue quand tu es arrivée dans mon lit ? C'est intéressant…

– Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. »

Il ricana.

Tout en prenant soin de lui jeter un regard assassin, Narcissa tira sur un drap et s'enroula dedans :

« Ce que tu peux être exaspérant, Malefoy !

– Ma pauvre petite chérie ! Arrête donc de faire ta pudique avec ce drap !

– Pour que tu te rinces l'œil pendant que je cherche mes habits ? Jamais.

– Tu prends toujours la pilule, n'est-ce pas ?

– Evidemment ! Tu crois que j'ai envie d'avoir un bâtard de ta part ? Plutôt mourir ! Pour qu'il soit tout aussi idiot que toi ! »

A présent, Narcissa était debout et regardait désespérément le sol autours du lit de Lucius. Ce n'était pas possible, des habits, ça ne disparaissait pas tout seul !

Merlin… Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de toutes ses forces de se concentrer. Rien. Comment avait-elle pu _oublier _? Et cette garce de Frigga qui l'avait laissé faire, ah, elle allait l'entendre, après !

Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit ivre morte pour coucher avec Malefoy… A partir de maintenant, se jura-t-elle, c'était fini. Plus jamais elle ne boirait une goûte d'alcool. Plus jamais de sa vie !

« Hé, Black !

– Quoi ? »

Lucius souriait. Et son sourire n'avait rien de très rassurant. Au contraire.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ta culotte ! », annonça-t-il en levant le bras.

Dans sa main, la petite culotte noire de Narcissa était bel et bien là.

« Donne-moi ça tout de suite !

– Et les bonnes manières ?

– _S'il te plaît_. »

Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire, songea-t-il en la voyant se tortiller pour récupérer son bien. Narcissa Black était jolie. Très jolie, même. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose… cette façon de bouder, de se mordiller la lèvre qui la rendait encore plus belle.

« Je te préviens, Malefoy, savoure bien ces derniers instants où tu me vois sans défense dans ton lit parce que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, même dans tes rêves les plus fous ! », siffla-t-elle.

Au même instant, elle parvint enfin à lui arracher sa culotte des mains.

Et, tandis qu'elle se rhabillait difficilement, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle et de susurrer à son oreille :

« C'est marrant mais, la dernière fois qu'on a fini dans un même lit, tu m'as dit exactement la même chose. »

* * *

C'est donc sur cette magnifique réplique de Lucius que ce recueil se termine.

Aller, je vais aller dormir. Ou essayer d'écrire, peut-être.

J'espère à très bientôt, merci d'avoir été là pour faire vivre ce recueil !

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
